Rycerze Marvela: Włócznia Odyna
by MetalSkulkBane
Summary: Włócznia Odyna zostaje skradziona. Teraz Kapitan Ameryka, Madrox, Hawkeye, Moon Knight i Spider-man muszą połączyć siły by ją odzyskać, zanim wpadnie w niepowołane ręce. Ten fan fik jest dziełem trzech różnych pisarzy, szczegóły na pierwszej stronie. Niestety nie zostanie ukończony, team się rozpadł.
1. Złodziej złodziejowi wilkiem

Ten fanfik jest wspólnym dziełem trzech pisarzy ze strony Avalon Marvel Comics: Dżentelmena, GrayFoxa i Skulkera (mnie). Pozostała dwójka pozwoliła mi na publikację ich prac. Miłego czytania.**  
><strong>

**Rozdział 1: Złodziej złodziejowi wilkiem**  
>Autor: Dżentelmen<p>

Gdzieś w Lesie Amazońskim na terenach Boliwii, schowany pośród gęstych zarośli, krył się amerykański najemnik -Paladin. Dla zupełnej pewności co do wypełnienia swojego zadania, już od kilku godzin leżał niedaleko miejsca gdzie miał pojawić się jego cel. Nie mógł się dekoncentrować a mieszanina zapachów drażniących jego nos i różne rodzaje robaków, które zaczęły pełzać po nim jak tylko się pojawił, wcale tego nie ułatwiały. Misja mogła się wydawać dziecinnie prosta. Paul już niejednokrotnie zabijał dealerów narkotyków, ale rzadko musiał to robić w tak niewygodnym otoczenie jak te w którym właśnie się znajdował. Nie był też pewien czy nie zostanie wykryty. Zleceniodawca powiedział, że nikt nie będzie o nim wiedział, a samemu też pozacierał nieco śladów jednak uczucie, że ktoś go obserwuje było przejmująco mocne. Chciałby po prostu wysadzić całą okolicę w powietrze i mieć już wszystko z głowy lecz przy otrzymywaniu tej roboty dostał dość dokładne wytyczne by wiedzieć, że musi spędzić w tym niewygodnym położeniu kolejne kilka minut. Zaczął więc odliczać. Byłby jeszcze zaczął modlić się do Boga jednak jego ateizm niejako mu w tym przeszkadzał.  
>W końcu jego cierpienia doczekały się powolnego końca. W odległości około 70 metrów widział jak duże, terenowe auto zbliżało się do wejścia do podziemnego schronu gdzie przeprowadzona miała być transakcja pomiędzy dealerem a rodowitymi mieszkańcami Boliwii. Paladin obserwował dokładnie swój cel przez gotowy do wystrzału karabin snajperski. Uśmiechał się, lecz tylko w duchu, podejrzewając, że choćby ukazanie zębów mogłoby nakłonić robaki do odwiedzenia jego ust. Drzwi samochodu otworzyły się z trzaskiem który głośnym echem dotarł do uszu Paula. Pierwszy wyszedł dryblas w bandanie, kamizelce i spodniach khaki. To nie on był celem. Kolejny był mężczyzna w zwiewnej koszuli i jasnym kapeluszu. Nie wysiadł już nikt. Przez chwilę stali koło samochodu, wydawało się, że przelotnie oglądają otoczenie. Lecz nie byli to ludzie którzy potrafili patrzeć. Raz ich wzrok wędrował za daleko, innym razem za blisko. Nie było szans by mogli go zauważyć. Chwila skupienia, palec przyłożony do spustu. Pada strzał. Ułamek sekundy później cel już nie żyje. Jego towarzysz zaczyna się rozglądać, woła o pomoc, z samochodu wyjmuje karabin. Nie potrafił patrzeć, słyszeć czy też czuć. Paladina już dawno nie było na jego poprzedniej pozycji. Obiegał dookoła wzgórza pomiędzy którymi się chował. Jednak mogli mieć psy. Wyczułyby zapach pozostawionego karabinu snajperskiego, a później byłoby im coraz łatwiej. Paul oddalił się już na dwieście metrów, słyszał szum. To oznaczało, że droga ucieczki była blisko. Wzgórza się kończyły, tak samo jak las. Był już wystarczająco rozpędzony więc jedyne co mu pozostało to wykonać skok. Nie było czasu by wziąć poprawkę na wysokość. Do jeziora wpadł prawie tak szybko jak zabił swój cel. Chciał się przyczaić. Nie było żadnej dobrej kryjówki. Na brzegu spały krokodyle. Jeden z nich wyraźnie łypnął w stronę najemnika. Zaczął niechętnie zbliżać się w jego stronę. Wyglądało na to, że był już po obiedzie. W górze było słychać głosy. Tak jak się spodziewał, dogonili go raz dwa. Jednak jak na kogoś kto często robi takie układy byli dość niedoświadczeni. Ten sam wysoki facet co wcześniej, stał na skarpie wraz z szóstką innych i dwoma psami. Czekali tylko pół minuty. Pewnie pomyśleli, że krokodyle już się nim zajęły i nie byli w swoich przekonaniach tak dalecy od prawdy. Do tego gada dołączyły już dwa inne. Czy te bydlaki nie miały nic lepszego do roboty niż utrudniać ciężko pracującemu Amerykaninowi?<br>Paladin był cierpliwym człowiekiem, ale po tym jak robaki weszły mu tam gdzie światło nie dochodzi był już nieco rozdrażniony. Nie pomagała perspektywa bycia lunchem dla materiału na torebki. Pozostało chwycić za najbardziej przydatną broń w czasach ataku jakichkolwiek zwierząt. Próbując nie przyciągać większej uwagi, najemnik otworzył swój plecak i wyciągnął prosty, twardy kijek. Włożył do niego lotkę napełnioną trucizną i przed atakiem zabawił się w Dr Doitlle'a, używając słów - _Pieprzcie się. Nie umieram nie dostając zapłaty.  
><em>  
>Drogą wiodącą poprzez pustynie Ameryki północnej podróżował właśnie motocyklista w długim płaszczu, niemal wczepiającym mu się w tylne koło. Pędził około 120 kmh bo też nie było żadnego powodu dla którego miałby zwolnić. Pojawił się on jednak o wiele szybciej niż by mu się mogło wydawać. Paliwo było prawie całkowicie wyczerpane a najbliższa stacja benzynowa nie była wcale blisko. Postanowił więc dodać gazu i po kilku minutach miał już pusty bak a do wymuszonego postoju pozostało mu około 4 kilometrów. Nie miał zamiaru przegrzewać sobie głowy więc zdjął kask i zawiesił na kierownicy swojej maszyny. Tym osobnikiem był nie kto inny jak Jamie Madrox, przywódca detektywistycznej grupy zwanej X-Factor. Miał do wykonania pewne bardzo ważne zadanie a czas mu uciekał. Dodatkowo upał doskwierał mu, sprawiając przy tym ból głowy i zmuszając go do ciągłego powtarzania w myślach planu swojego działania, tak by gdy przyjdzie co do czego nie dał plamy. Szedł więc powoli w nieznośnej ciszy, przerywanej tylko niekiedy przez dźwięk cichych podmuchów wiatru. Mimo to tego coś go rozpraszało. Odczuwał, że nie ma szans, że to co miał zamiar zrobić się nie uda mimo jego planu. Próbując pozbyć się tych negatywnych myśli doszedł w końcu do stacji benzynowej. Oprócz paliwa, zakupił paczkę solonych orzeszków i zimny napój w puszce. To drugie było po to by stłumić smak przekąski gdyby była ona za słona. Zaś to pierwsze kupił bez pomyślenia po co mu to właściwie było. Nie mógłby przecież jeść orzeszków w trakcie tego co miał robić, a zbyt bardzo mu się spieszyło by spożyć je przed ponownym wyruszeniem w drogę. Miał zostawić je na później? Pewnie i tak by o nich zapomniał. Po zapłaceniu i wyjściu na świeże powietrze wyrzucił więc niepotrzebnie nabyte produkty. Rozprostował sobie kości w dłoniach i ponownie zasiadł na swojej maszynie. Warto tu nadmienić, że motor wyglądał na dość stary, był cały w rysach i błocie a niektóre części pokrywała nawet rdza. Zdawało się, że samego kierowcę niezbyt to interesowało. Czyżby pojazd miał służyć tylko do tymczasowego użytku? A może używanie tak podniszczonej maszyny miało jakiś głębszy, ukryty cel? W każdym bądź razie, jeśli mógł tylko dalej jechać przed siebie, Madrox najwyraźniej nie miał powodów do niezadowolenia.

Około pół godziny później zbliżał się już do swojego celu. Jechał teraz wolniej i bacznie sprawdzał przenośne urządzenie GPS. Zaczęło się ściemniać więc wolał załatwić to co miał do zrobienia wystarczająco szybko by później zatrzymać się gdzieś i przespać. Po drodze nie widział dużo hoteli czy zajazdów więc martwił się, że będzie musiał spać po środku pustyni. W końcu przestał się przejmować innymi rzeczami, zatrzymał motor i schował go za dużą skałą, jakieś 20 metrów od drogi. Zaczął czegoś szukać, wyjął latarkę i począł badać ziemię dookoła. W pewnym momencie, gdy uderzył w podłoże ręką, usłyszał metaliczny dźwięk. Miejsce to zaczął przecierać, aż w końcu zobaczył wydrążone wejście do podziemi, schowane za stalowym włazem. Zaczął szukać czegoś po kieszeniach płaszczu, po czym, z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach, wyjął mały kawałek ładunków wybuchowego. Przyczepił go do włazu i oddalił się na niewielką odległość. W kilka sekund później nastąpiła eksplozja która otworzyła mu dalszą drogę. Zeskoczył w dół, wylądował jakieś 4 metry niżej. Nie zorientował się, że mógł użyć drabiny ale jak już się znalazł na dole to nie było sensu wracać. Rozglądnął się lecz nie zobaczył za wiele. Oprócz blasku wschodzącego na powierzchni księżyca, nie było żadnego źródła światła. Wciąż miał jednak latarkę. Zobaczył dzięki niej, że pomieszczenie w którym się znajduje to swego rodzaju przedsionek. Nie było w nim nic prócz drzwi i czaszki wiszącej na haku pod sufitem. Trzeba było iść dalej jednak klamka wydawała się dziwnie podejrzana. Jamie uznał za stosowne by niczego nie ryzykować. Wyjął więc składany nóż i wbił go w środek drzwi. Zaczął ciąć nim w dół lecz szło to opornie. Odszedł więc od drzwi i niechętnie rzucił się całym ciałem na drzwi. Odbił się od nich jak mucha od packi, lecz gdy wylądował na podłodze było koło niego dwóch osobników wyglądających dokładnie jak on sam. Udało się. Właśnie stworzył dwie kopie z dwoma nożami. Z nową, potrojoną siłą, mutanci detektyw szybko uporał się z niszczeniem drzwi. Gdy wszyscy po kolei weszli przez dziurę w drzwiach ich teoria się potwierdziła. Z tej strony do klamki przyczepione było jakieś urządzenie z mikrofonem i rysunkiem błyskawicy. Oznaczało by to pewnie, że bez komendy głosowej od mieszkańca tego miejsca nie byłoby mowy o dotknięciu klamki bez zostania pokopanym przez sporą dawkę voltów, jednak innowacyjne metody i mała pomoc załatwiły sprawę. Mają do użytku trzy razy więcej wszystkiego Madrox zaczął badać pomieszczenie w którym się znalazł. Jeden z nich ropryskał dookoła jakiś spray by zobaczyć czy nigdzie nie ma podczerwonych laserów które mogłoby włączyć ewentualny alarm. Nie było tam niczego w ten deseń więc mutanci rozeszli się w różne strony. Miejsce to było o wiele większe od przedsionka. Znajdowały się tam biurka z różnymi aktami i zdjęciami a także szafy i półki z bronią. Nie dotykali jednak niczego by nie potrzebnie nie wpaść na jakieś inne zabezpieczenia. We wschodniej części pomieszczenia znajdowało się kilka drzwi. W większości wyglądały raczej normalnie ale jedne różniły się, miały stalowe wzmocnienia na zamku i zawiasach. Projektant tego miejsca nie pomyślał jak przy poprzednich drzwiach o zabezpieczeniu centralnego obszaru. Jeden z Madroxów chwycił więc za leżący na podłodze łom i uderzył z zamachu. Drewno trzasnęło lecz wciąż się trzymało, powstała mała dziura. Jeszcze kilka podobnych ciosów i można było przejść dalej. Albo i nie. Za tymi drzwiami były kolejne, tym razem kompletnie zbudowane ze stali. Mutanci mieli jeszcze trochę materiałów wybuchowych więc wysadzili i tą przeszkodę w powietrze. Nic nie stało już na drodze. Przed wejściem do kolejnego pomieszczenia które wydawało się dość małe przeszli przed tą samą procedurę rozpylania sprayu co wcześniej. Tym razem także niczego nie dostrzegli. Weszli więc do środka. W przeciwieństwie do poprzednich pokoi znaleźli włącznik światła. Sala rzeczywiście okazała się mała, ściany nie były z litej skały a raczej wyłożone białymi płytami. Na ścianach na lewo i prawo od wejścia znajdowały się szklane półki na których wyeksponowane były przeróżne rzeczy które mogłyby zainteresować wielu ludzi. Takie jak jedna z odtworzonych wersji serum super żołnierza, wyczerpany energetycznie Cosmic Cube i podniszczona księga z której tytuły da się odczytać tylko "anti". Jednak jako profesjonalista w tym co robił Madrox nie miał zamiaru nawet dotykać tych rzeczy. Swój wzrok skierował na przeciwległą do wejścia ścianę. To właśnie na niej zawieszony był jego cel, Gungnir - Włócznia Odyna. Madroxi zdjęli ją na podłogę, a kiedy dwóch z nich zabrało się za owijanie ją w papier i materiał tak by jej choćby nie zarysować, trzeci wyszedł na zewnątrz by popilnować czy mieszkaniec tego miejsca nie ma zamiaru niedługo wpaść do swojego "domku". Przechadzając się po pomieszczeniu pełnym papierów i broni słyszy jakiś cichy dźwięk dochodzący zza niesprawdzonych jeszcze drzwi. Brzmiał on jak spływająca woda. Czyżby jakiś podziemny strumień lub kanalizacja? Podszedł powoli, pociągnął za klamkę i spojrzał. Nie zdążył zobaczyć. Postać znajdująca się za drzwiami była o wiele szybsza. Madrox usłyszał tylko jak kula wystrzelona w jego głowę przedziera się przez mózg, odbierając mu przy tym świadomość. Jeden z pozostałych Madroxów padł na podłogę jak deska, powodując przy tym powstanie kolejnej kopii. Ten który mu wcześniej towarzyszył nieco spanikował, oglądał się na drzwi, na nowo powstałego, na oryginał i na Gungira.  
>- <em>Co się stało?<em> - zapytał, pomagając przy tym wstać temu drugiemu.  
>- <em>To on.<em> - odpowiedział, stając trochę chwiejnie na nogach - _Musicie coś zrobić. Ty i nowy robicie zadymę, a ja uciekam z włócznią, jasne?_ - plan brzmiał banalnie lecz był w nim jeszcze jeden, ukryty element.  
>Tamci dwaj uderzyli się kilkukrotnie nawzajem po twarzach, tworząc wystarczająco kopii by założyć własną drużynę futbolową i chwytając za noże, pistolety i teleskopowe laski wybiegli, wyczołgali się i wyskoczyli do drugiego pomieszczenia. Ostatni z nich chwycił za owiniętą włócznię i ruszył biegiem do wyjścia. Nie patrzył się nawet na to co się działo z jego kopiami i kopiami jego kopii. Przynajmniej dopóki dotarł do drabiny żaden z tamtych jeszcze nie umarł. Rzucił więc włócznię w górę te cztery metry, tak by nie musiał wspinać się jednoręcznie. Był to mądry wybór gdyż wspinając się dwukrotnie dostał szoku z powodu śmierci swoich "braci" i ledwo się utrzymał. Na powierzchni padł na ziemię, jednocześnie ją przy tym przeklinając i sapiąc ciężko. Nie miał jednak czasu na odpoczynek. Miał nadzieję, że kopie trzymały się planu który został utworzony gdy jeszcze byli jednością. Madrox prowizorycznie zasłonił dziurę tym co zostało z włazu i odbiegł jak najdalej. Po drodze wyjął pilot, a po naciśnięciu guzika wysadził całą tą podziemną bazę w powietrze. Śmierć tylu klonów na raz wstrząsnęła nim ogromnie. Leżał już tylko bezwładnie i szeptał - <em>To cię nauczy... że nie powinno się... zabierać tego co nie twoje... Paladinie...<br>_Tymczasem, kobiecy głos odpowiedział mu - _To samo tyczy się ciebie._ - a po tych słowach była już tylko ciemność.  
>Ostatni z Madroxów umarł nie wiedząc nawet z czyjej ręki zginął.<p> 


	2. Człowiek wojny

**Rozdział 2****: Człowiek wojny**  
>Autor: GrayFox<p>

Normandia, rok 1944. Siły alianckie po lądowaniu na plaży Omaha, w ramach operacji Overlord, rozpoczęły zmasowany atak poprzez wybrzeże, ku fortyfikacjom hitlerowców. W tym samym czasie, w samolocie dobiegają końca ostateczne przygotowania – część Amerykańskich żołnierzy zostanie zrzucona na spadochronach na tyły wroga. Ci wszyscy ludzie zdają sobie sprawę, że mogą nie wrócić do domów, a mimo to, nie dało się w nich wyczuć ani grama strachu, stresu czy podenerwowania. Spowodowane jest to głęboką wiarą w dwójkę mężczyzn, którzy siedzieli w tym momencie w najbardziej zacienionym miejscu na tej fruwającej kupie złomu.  
>- <em>Dobra! Przygotować się!<em> – wrzasnął pilot w stronę spadochroniarzy, dając im jednocześnie sygnał, że już za kilka chwil opuszczą względnie bezpieczną maszynę i rzucą się w wir walki, w której stawką jest los świata. Nie będą jednak w tej walce sami. Po krótkiej chwili, dwójka mężczyzn podniosła się i udała w kierunku reszty żołnierzy, a po kilku kolejnych sekundach ich oblicza ujawniły się, kiedy stanęli w słabym snopie światła jaki dawała stara lampa. Nawet nic nie musieli mówić, wystarczył sam ich widok, by w żołnierzy wstąpił niesamowity duch walki, chęć przelania hektolitrów faszystowskiej krwi. Kapitan Ameryka i jego wierny pomocnik Bucky Barnes, byli gotowi do akcji.  
>- <em>Teraz! <em>– po raz kolejny w samolocie rozległ się okrzyk pilota. Kapitan wraz z Barnesem wypuszczali po kolei żołnierzy, którzy po krótkim locie wypuszczali spadochrony, chwilę po nich skoczył Bucky, a zaraz po nim największy bohater tej wojny.

Nowy Jork. XXI wiek. Steve Rogers budzi się w swoim apartamencie. Każdy weteran dostał takie. Przeciera oczy, po czym siada na łóżku i rozmasowuje dłonią kark. Jego poorane bliznami piersi i ramiona wyglądają przerażająco i wskazują na niezliczone walki. Spogląda na zegar, który wskazuje 4:53. Cholernie wcześnie, jednakowoż heros sprawia wrażenie, że jest już przyzwyczajony do takich pobudek. Rozgląda się przez chwilę po pokoju, gdzie na ścianach porozwieszane są obramowane artykuły o nim i jego kompanie podczas wojny, a także o zniknięciu Kapitana. Bohater wstaje i udaje się do łazienki, gdzie zapala światełko przy lusterku. Jego twarz posiada liczne blizny i coraz wydatniejsze zmarszczki. Rogers nie jest już młodzieniaszkiem, wygląda na jakieś 45-50 lat. Steve opłukuje sobie twarz wodą i patrzy się głęboko w swoje własne oczy. Twarz bohatera wykrzywia się w gniewie, po czym spluwa na swoje własne odbicie i wychodzi z pomieszczenia gasząc światło przy lustrze.  
>Steve otwiera szafę z zamiarem wyciągnięcia odzieży sportowej, bo mniej więcej zawsze o tej porze, największy bohater Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki idzie na swój poranny jogging. Jego wzrok przykuwa jednak kostium Kapitana Ameryka, a sam zainteresowany bije się z myślami, czy włożyć kostium, czy po prostu iść pobiegać? Ten trudny wybór Steve Rogers podejmuje każdego dnia, od wielu, wielu lat.<p>

Steve przebiegł już jakieś 5 kilometrów. Widać po nim, że jego organizm wykonał niesamowitą pracę, zęby zaciskają się z bólu, a twarz zlewa pot. Zmęczenie i ból były tak potworne, że musiał przycupnąć na pobliskiej ławce, by rozmasować nogi i poprawić krążenie krwi. Ciężko dysząc, Steve ledwie zauważył czwórkę młodocianych bandziorów atakujących uliczną prostytutkę. Kolejny dylemat – pozostawić sprawę własnemu biegowi, czy interweniować i ratować dziewczynę z opałów?  
>- <em>Zostaw mnie skurczybyku!<em> – krzyknęła dziewczyna, kiedy jeden ze zbirów zaczął się do niej dobierać. On nie tylko się nie zraził, a wręcz zaczął być bardziej nachalny i agresywny. Jeden z jego kompanów zabrał kobiecie torebkę, pozostali dwaj rzucili się na nią i zaczęli bić. Bandyta przeszukujący torebkę stał się jednak bardzo nieuważny.  
>- <em>To chyba nie należy do ciebie chłopcze<em>. – rozległ się starszy głos za złodziejaszkiem, który zdziwiony odwrócił się, by zarobić cios prosto w nos. Polała się krew, a chłopak runął na ziemię bezwładnie jak worek ziemniaków. Reszta jego towarzyszy była równie zdziwiona, gdy ujrzeli stojącego przed nimi starszego mężczyznę gotowego do walki jak równy z równym. Serum, które zażył Rogers przed wojną znacząco zwiększyło jego umiejętności bojowe, ale nawet ono nie hamowało procesu starzenia się i stopniowego osłabienia organizmu. Poprzysiągł jednak być obrońcą tego narodu, nieważne czy będzie walczył na wojnie czy bronił dziwki, nieważne czy jako Kapitan Ameryka, czy jako Steve Rogers. Serce powiedziało mu – walcz, co też uczynił. Szybkim ruchem rzucił się na jednego z oprychów atakujących dziewczynę i wymierzył solidnego kopniaka w brzuch, a tak zgiętego w pół łobuza potraktował kolanem prosto w twarz, łamiąc mu przy tym nos. Jego kompan najprawdopodobniej ćwiczył boks co można było wywnioskować po przyjętej postawie, ale Steve nie dał mu nawet chwili na to, by zareagować – złapał go za rękę i spowodował paskudnie wyglądające złamanie otwarte w okolicach łokcia, po czym wymierzył precyzyjny cios pod żebro, czym spowodował utratę przytomności u młodego gangstera. Ostatni z łobuzów miał broń, rewolwer, z którego wypalił do Rogersa. Kula z pistoletu przebiła ramię Kapitana na wylot zalewając wszystko krwią, a on sam runął na ziemię jak długi i przez długi czas nie mógł wstać. Dziwka, którą ratował Steve rzuciła się na pomoc swojemu wybawcy i zaczęła okładać pięściami uzbrojonego bandziora. Jednak jedynie go to zezłościło. Klnąc na kobietę, bił ją tak strasznie, że w pewnym momencie słychać było chlupanie krwi i tkanki pod kostkami pięści mężczyzny. Steve postanowił wykorzystać poświęcenie dziewczyny by wstać i zaatakować mężczyznę od tyłu. Rogers zabił tego człowieka skręcając mu kark, jednak kobieta, którą maltretował już nie żyła. Steve przykucnął przy ciele kobiety i widząc jej zmasakrowane lico, opuścił delikatnie głowę, i tak czekał, aż do momentu, w którym przybyła policja, prawdopodobnie wezwana przez kogoś z sąsiedztwa.

Pokój przesłuchań był w pomalowany na biało, a na środku stał biały, podłużny stół wraz z dwoma krzesłami ustawionymi naprzeciw siebie, po przeciwległych stronach owego stołu. Na jednym z nich siedział już Steve Rogers, zakuty w kajdanki, z prowizorycznym opatrunkiem na przestrzelonym ramieniu. Spodziewa się policjanta, przesłuchania, po czym będzie mógł wrócić do domu by oddać się problemom życia codziennego i ludzi starszych. Nie ma nawet pojęcia jak bardzo się myli…  
>Przez drzwi wchodzi znajoma dla Steve'a twarz. To Nick Fury, dyrektor organizacji S.H.I.E.L.D.. Nic się nie zmienił od czasu, kiedy widzieli się ostatni raz, jakieś kilka lat temu. Jego pojawienie się nie jest przypadkowe, Steve jest tego pewien. Obecność Fury'ego może zwiastować jedynie kłopoty, i to niemałe.<br>- _Steve Rogers. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy stary druhu. Jak zdrowie? _– pyta Nick z przesadnym uśmieszkiem. Rogers nie wydaje się zbytnio zadowolony z tego spotkania.  
>- <em>Postrzelono mnie, to chyba niezbyt dobrze odbija się na moim zdrowiu, prawda? Czego ode mnie chcesz Fury?<em>  
>- <em>Zawsze mówiłeś, że patriotyzmu nie można się wyzbyć Steve. Ojczyzna Cię potrzebuje. <em>  
>- <em>A cóż ojczyźnie może zaoferować taki stary piernik jak ja? <em>– pyta z niedowierzaniem Rogers.  
>- <em>Steve, potrzebuję cię do pewnej bardzo delikatnej sprawy. Kryjówka łowcy głów, Paladina, wyleciała w powietrze, wraz z samym zainteresowanym. Paladin w tym schowku miał mnóstwo przedmiotów, których nikt nie powinien nigdy dostać w swoje ręce. Oczywiście, coś zginęło.<em>  
>-<em>Co takiego? <em>– spytał Steve ze szczerym zainteresowaniem. Poczuł się jak za najmłodszych lat, kiedy był jeszcze na wojnie i każda misja przynosiła mu radość i niesamowite uczucie spełnienia. Z drugiej strony, czuć u niego w głosie pewną obawę, że jego czas już jednak przeminął.  
>- <em>Nie jesteśmy pewni. Na pewno nie była to żadna zabawka, którą dołączają do zestawów w McDonaldzie, Rogers. Wszystko co Paladin składował w tym swoim grajdołku to niebezpieczne przedmioty, którykolwiek nie zaginął, to istnieje podejrzenie, że wszyscy mamy przesmarkane. – opowiedział Nick, bardzo przejęty całą tą sytuacją. <em>  
>-<em>Do czego mnie potrzebujesz Nick? Co mam zrobić?<em>  
>- <em>Wiemy, że w sprawę zamieszany jest Multiple Man – Jamie Madrox, detektyw z Las Vegas, przywódca X-Factor. Jedna z jego szalonych kopii spowodowała ten wybuch. Kiedy tylko stąd wyjdziesz, zadzwonisz do Madroxa i poinformujesz go o całej sytuacji i poprosisz o pomoc w <em>_rozwiązaniu tej sprawy. Postanowiłem też wybrać ci jeszcze jednego kompana, który już został zawiadomiony jak prezentuje się sytuacja. Sam zobaczysz, kto to jest. Na pewno będziesz zadowolony._  
>- <em>Pomogę ci jeśli to ze mnie zdejmiesz.<em> – mówi żartobliwie Steve eksponując kajdanki.

Steve siedzi na łóżku i myśli o tym co powiedział Fury. Spogląda na ścianę, na której znajdowała się wielka rama ze zdjęciem Kapitana Ameryki i Bucky'ego Barnesa. Steve wie, że Bucky życzyłby sobie i wszystkim innym tego, by dziedzictwo Kapitana Ameryka było kontynuowane. Szkoda tylko, że Steve zdał sobie sprawę z tego tak późno. Czym prędzej łapie za słuchawkę, jakby chciał nadrobić ostatnie kilka lat w jeden wieczór. Ramię mu doskwiera, ale nie z takimi ranami dawał sobie radę. Wykręca numer, który dostał od Fury'ego ...  
>- <em>Halo?<em> – rozlega się głos w słuchawce.  
>- <em>Witam, czy mam przyjemność z detektywem Madroxem?<em> – pyta uprzejmie Steve.  
>- <em>Tak, to ja. W czym mogę pomóc?<em>  
>- <em>Nazywam się Steve Rogers i potrzebuję Twojej pomocy Jamie...<em>  
>W momencie kiedy Steve opowiadał Madroxowi całą sytuację, pod jego apartament podjechał sportowy motocykl prowadzony przez jego starego znajomego – Clinta Bartona.<p>

Miejsce wybuchu kryjówki Paladina zostało obklejone taśmami, a wszelkie poszlaki czy dowody zostały zabezpieczone. Przy drodze stał tylko stary hummer, a tajemniczy mężczyzna, bardzo dobrze zbudowany i wysoki, będący zapewne kierowcą tegoż pojazdu rozglądał się spokojnie po miejscu zdarzenia. Bez wątpienia czegoś szukał, jednak na próżno, gdyż wszystko zostało rozgrabione przez służby policyjne. W powietrzu jednak wciąż unosił się zapach. Zapach kobiety i krwi na jej rękach. Mężczyzna był absolutnie przekonany, że to tej osoby poszukuje. A raczej tego co ta osoba posiada. Wsiada w samochód i jedzie w kierunku, który według niego obrała jego ofiara... 


	3. Madrox wychodzi

**Rozdział 3: Madrox wychodzi  
><strong>Autor: Skulker

_Wszystko zaczęło się dość normalnie. No w każdym razie normalnie dla nas. Akurat walczyliśmy z Eggheadem. Szaleniec porwał jakiegoś nastoletniego mutanta tworzącego energię by zasilić nim swoją maszynę by podbić świat czy coś w tym stylu. Drużyny typu Avengers czy X-men nie były w pobliżu. Byliśmy my. X-Factor.  
><em>Armia Multiple Manów wbiła się do środka bazy Eggheada, a z nimi reszta drużyny. Na drodze stanęły im roboty Eggheada.  
>-Głupcy, nie możecie mnie powstrzymać!- krzyczał Egghead- Za parę minut moja maszyna będzie gotowa a wtedy świat legnie u mych stóp!<br>-Ale on wkurzający.- warknęła Monet rozwalając głowę jednemu z robotów- Za mało mi płacą bym wysłuchiwała takich dialogów.  
><em>Monet, córka bogatego ambasadora, wychowanka Emmy Frost.<em>  
>-Jak się zastanowić to teraz ratujemy świat.- zauważył Strong Guy, podczas przebijania się przez roboty- Ciężko wskazać komu wysłać rachunek.<br>_Guida AKA Strong Guy. Najprościej mówiąc mięśnie drużyny._  
>-Nawet mi tego nie sugeruj!- Monet uniosła w powietrze robota, który strzelał laserem z oczu i nakierowała go na resztę maszyn- Ktoś nam zapłaci choćbym miała pozwać SHIELD, ONZ i diabli wiedzą kogo.<br>Siryn wzniosła się w górę i uderzyła dźwiękiem w Eggheada, ale ten znajdował się za polem siłowym.  
><em>Siryn drugi dowódca., Córka Bansheego.<em>  
>-Nadęta homo superior!– zaśmiał się Egghead- Naprawdę myślałaś że zdołasz spenetrować moją tarczę?<br>Zaśmiał się jeszcze raz, po czym pole ochronne zgasło.  
>-Co? Jak?<br>-Zapomniałeś osłonić komputer sterowniczy.- powiedziała Miller, siedząc z założonymi nogami przy komputerze- A hasło po prostu znałam.  
><em>Layla Miller, mała dziewczynka która wie rzeczy.<em>  
>Egghead zrobił wściekłą minę i wyciągnął pistolet laserowy. Layla spokojnie wcisnęła jeden z guzików i otoczyło ją pole ochronne, zanim laser doleciał do niej.<br>-Możesz już się poddać Egghead.- przestępcę otoczyła armia Multiple Manów- Nie masz żadnych szans.  
><em>I ja, Jamie Madrox. Był jeszcze Rictor i Wolfsbane, ale dziś byli gdzie indziej. Nieźle nam poszło. I wtedy się zaczęło.<em>  
>Nagle Madrox upadł i złapał się za głowę. Przez mozg przelatywały mu obrazy.<br>ŚMIERĆ  
>KRYJÓWKA PALADYNA<br>ORZESZKI ZIEMNE  
>ŚMIERĆ<br>WALKA  
>MOTOCYKL<br>PUSTYNIA  
>ŚMIERĆ<br>WIĘCEJ ŚMIERCI  
>Egghead zrobił zdziwioną minę tylko, po czym z uśmiechem wycelował z Madroxa, tylko po to by oberwać od Monet. Ale Jamie już stracił przytomność.<p>

Po wielu godzinach Jamie zaczął odzyskiwać przytomność. Znajdował się w swoim pokoju otoczony przez resztę drużyny.  
>-Jesteś cały?- spytała Siryn<br>-Chyba tak, tylko strasznie boli mnie głowa.- Madrox podniósł się lekko i syknął- I kości.  
>-Kopaliśmy cię parę razy.- poinformował go Strong Guy- Mieliśmy nadzieję że gdy się powielisz będzie mniej boleć. Nie wyszło.<br>-Dzięki za troskę.- mruknął- Jak poszła akcja?  
>-Przestępcę złapaliśmy, maszynę wyłączyliśmy, dzieciakowi wytarliśmy nos i wysłaliśmy do mamy. Lepiej powiedz co tobie się stało? - spytała Monet<br>-Layla tego nie wie?- spytał z lekkim zdziwieniem  
>-Nie. I bardzo jej się to nie podoba.<br>-Jeden z moich duplikatów umarł. A raczej cała armia. Był bardzo „starym" duplikatem i liczba śmierci połączona z masą wspomnień ogłuszyła mnie. -Jamie zmarszczył czoło- Wspomnienia…  
>Ku zdziwieniu całej grupy Madrox zerwał się z łóżka.<br>-Włócznia Odyna!  
>Multiple Man wybiegł z pokoju. Członkowie X-Factor popatrzyli po sobie zaskoczeni.<br>-No dobra.- westchnęła Siryn- Pójdę pogadać z nim.

Madrox siedział w swoim gabinecie i niecierpliwie bębnił palcami o blat stołu, czekając na połączenie z SHIELD. W tym momencie Siryn zaczęła dobijać się do drzwi. Jamie walnął pięścią w stół i pojawiła się jego kopia.  
>-Proszę, powiedz mi że jesteś moją empatią.<br>-Erght, zła odpowiedz.- odparł duplikat z uśmiechem.  
>-Poczucie humoru, świetnie.- Madrox zakrył dłonią twarz- Trudno, idź do niej i uspokój ją jakoś.<br>Klon posłusznie wyszedł za drzwi. Przez chwilę słychać było dzięki rozmowy, po czym nastąpił trzask, jakby ktoś dostałem kijem w łeb. Siryn weszła do pokoju.  
>-Przyszłam rozmawiać z tobą, nie twoim klonem. Odłóż słuchawkę.<br>-Jedna z moich kopii ukradła Włócznię Odyna. Musze poinformować SHIELD.  
>-Spałeś kilka godzin. Przez ten czas Fury poznał sprawę lepiej niż ty. Dziesięć minut cię nie zbawi. Odłóż słuchawkę.<br>Madrox niechętnie odłożył telefon, po czym zaczął wyjaśniać jej dokładnie co się stało.  
>-No i wiesz to co ja, zadowolona?<br>-Zamierzasz zając się tą sprawą- Siryn bardziej stwierdziła to niż zapytała  
>-To moja odpowiedzialność.<br>-A właśnie że nie.- odparła dziewczyna- Obwiniasz się za każdą złą rzecz którą zrobią twoje kopie. Ale ty nie jesteś tymi kopiami Jamie. Musisz pogodzić się z faktem że niektóre z twoich kopii są złe lub szalone, ale to nie znaczy że jesteś winny ich czynów.  
>-Gdyby to tylko było takie proste.- westchnął Madrox.- Tylko jesteś jeden problem; One SĄ częścią mnie. Każdy z nich reprezentuję części MOJEJ osobowości. I dlatego część mnie CHCE zachować się jak one, chce popełnić samobójstwo, powiedzieć nieś śmieszny dowcip, a nawet ukraść tę przeklętą włócznie!<br>W tym momencie Jamie walnął pięścią w blat i pojawił się kolejny klon, który bezwstydnie zaczął gapić się na krągłości Siryn  
>-I właśnie dlatego- Jamie wchłonął klona- Ich czyny to moja odpowiedzialność.<br>Zapadła cisza.  
>-Daruj sobie i tak go nie przekonasz- powiedziała nowo przybyła Layla- Co do ciebie Jamie, to mam dwie porady. Pierwsza: zajmij się tym bez X-Factor.<br>-Sam?  
>-W twoim przypadku to raczej niemożliwe- zauważyła ironicznie- Ale nie, nie sam. Mówię tylko że bez nas.<br>-W porządku, jak dotąd masz rację w takich sprawach. A druga?  
>-Odbierz telefon.<br>Madrox spojrzał na telefon, który sekundę później zadzwonił.  
>- Halo?<br>- _Witam, czy mam przyjemność z detektywem Madroxem?_ – spytał uprzejmie głos w słuchawce  
>- Tak, to ja. W czym mogę pomóc?<br>- _Nazywam się Steve Rogers i potrzebuję Twojej pomocy Jamie.._

Kilka godzin później Madrox przekazał pożegnał się z drużyną i ruszył do kafejki w której się umówił ze Stevem. Kapitan Ameryka już tam na niego czekał tam razem z Clintem Bartonem AKA Hawkeyem. Madrox dosiadł do nich i wdał się w rozmowę, nie wiedząc że jest obserwowany przez dziwną kobietę, ubraną w biało-czarny strój.  
>-Lady Bullseye do szefa. Melduję że Madrox jest w Nowym Jorku. Prawdopodobnie jest na tropie klona którego zabiłam. Czy mam o sprzątnąć?<br>-Czy duplikat widział twoją twarz?  
>-Nie.<br>-W takim razie zostaw go w spokoju i przynieś mi włócznię.  
>-Zrozumiałam.<br>Lady Bullseye wyłączyła komunikator i udała się w swoim kierunku.


	4. Szachownica

**Rozdział 4: Szachownica**  
>Autor: Dżentelmen<p>

"...Pewien pewny siebie wojownik powiedział kiedyś pamiętne słowa "Miecz rani, strzała zabija". Widział on na własne oczy jak bardzo niebezpieczny może być wprawny łucznik i dlatego..."  
>Clint prychnął i odrzucił książkę na bok. Nawet jeśli ktoś byłby druhem Robin Hooda, to człowiek który nie spróbował łuku, nie mógł powiedzieć o nim nic ponad to co widział na własne oczy. Dla zaprawionego w bojach, buntowniczego samopasa jak Hawkeye, poczucie twardego drewna i gładkiej powierzchni łuku, sięgnięcie po lekką strzałę i wsłuchiwanie się jak lotki kończą falę przecinającą wiatr, było prawdziwym znaczeniem znajomości łucznictwa. Była to kolejna z tych rzeczy które można było poznać dopiero po doznaniu. Niestety fioletowy mściciel nie miał dużo czasu by narzekać na literaturę gdyż słyszał coraz donośniejsze kroki. Był w miejscu spowitym prawie całkowitą ciemnością lecz dało się wyczuć ogrom przestrzeni. Barton nie wyobrażał sobie nawet, jak mógł być na tyle nieuważny by komuś udało się go porwać. Na szczęście przebudził się wcześniej niż ktokolwiek by się spodziewał i szybko pozbył się tych kilku nielicznych lamp które wisiały pod sufitem tej... hali? Tak, to mogła być duża składownia. Łucznik oparł się o jakąś skrzynię i wsłuchiwał w oddech kogoś po przeciwnej stronie. Czekał aż nieco on ucichnie, bo oznaczałoby to, że tamta osoba odwróciła głowę. Stało się. Hawkeye nie żałował czasu, doskoczył do tego kogoś, założył chwyt i przymknął usta.<br>- Mdlej - polecił, chociaż sam miał większą kontrolę sytuacji i to jego ucisk sprawił, że ciało w jego objęciu zwiotczało i padło na podłogę.  
>Jednak ktoś go usłyszał, bo odgłosy kolejnych kroków były już bardzo blisko, i tym razem należały do większej ilości osób. Po krótkim namyśle stwierdził, że pozbycie się światła nie było dobrym pomysłem. Sięgnął do kołczanu, po kształcie lotek starał się znaleźć najodpowiedniejszą strzałę. Udało mu się. Ta z fluorescencyjnym promieniem była już w jego ręku a po chwili popędziła w jednego z przeciwników. Gdy zyskał dla siebie kilka sekund, nim kolejna osoba by się napatoczyła, Clint postanowił sprawdzić kto tak właściwie z nim zadarł.<br>- O cholera - powiedział ponurym głosem gdy zobaczył, że prawie zabił jednego z agentów SHIELD. Jednak jego praca nie była żadnym usprawiedliwieniem, nie z takimi stosunkami jakie były pomiędzy Bartonem a Fury'm.  
>- Czas się zmywać - rzekł jeszcze do siebie i zaczął biec, nie wiedząc specjalnie gdzie, bo nawet nie odważył się wyjąć tej strzały by nie spowodować rozległego krwotoku u swojego byłego celu. Postanowił, że będzie biec dopóki nie dobiegnie do wyjścia.<br>Jednak ci których wysłano po niego, nie byli tak dobrzy jak by tego chcieli. Gdy jeden z nich otworzył małe drzwi by wpuścić trochę światła, to dał Hawkeye'owi wystarczającą wskazówkę. Łucznik obezwładnił też jego i wydostał się na zewnątrz. Rzeczywiście wyszedł z jakiegoś dużego magazynu prosto na przystań. Tylko gdzie dokładnie się znajdował? Mógłby równie dobrze być w Nowym Yorku jak i na Kubie. W końcu miał trochę światła więc spojrzał na jakiś kontener z którego miał zamiar odczytać jakieś informacje. Jedyne co zrozumiał to, że z dużym prawdopodobieństwem znajdował się w Azji.  
>- Nie ruszaj się! Mamy cię na celowniku! - przez głośnik przemówił znajomy głos a na niebie zajaśniały światła trzech helikopterów. Z dwóch spuszczono liny po których zeszło około dwudziestu ciężko uzbrojonych członków SHIELD.<br>- Sam nie ruszysz tutaj tyłka? - Hawkeye był zirytowany gdy dowiedział się kogo zatrudniono do przypilnowania go, i z chęcią posłużył by się kilkoma ostrymi przekleństwami, lecz ten drugi był szybszy i stał już przed nim. Tym osobnikiem był Black Knight, ubrany w swój hełm i kombinezon taki jak członkowie SHIELD.  
>- Dane Withman. Czemu mnie to nie dziwi? Zawsze wbijasz nóż w plecy wtedy kiedy wiesz, że zaboli najmocniej - stwierdził prowokacyjnie łucznik.<br>- To samo można powiedzieć o tobie stary druhu. Kiedy w zeszłym miesiącu drużyna ratowała świat przed Kangiem to kto się nie zjawił? Ty! - anglik wskazał na niego palcem podczas gdy drugą rękę sadowił już na rękojeści miecza - Nigdy cię nie ma kiedy jesteś potrzebny. Nawet Mantis się zjawiła by nam pomóc! Rozumiesz? Mantis!  
>- Zamknij się! Było was wystarczająco dużo, a wiesz przecież, że nie lubię tłoku - to powiedziawszy, chwycił za strzałę i łuk - Zresztą szybko poradziliście sobie beze mnie. Nie widzę tu problemu.<br>- W sumie masz rację - Dane wyjął miecz z pochwy i zaśmiał się donośnie - Jesteś tak słaby, że nie potrzebowaliśmy twojej pomocy! Zresztą co mógłbyś zrobić z tymi swoimi śmiesznymi patykami? Zgaduję, że nigdy tak na prawdę cię nie potrzebowaliśmy?  
>Clint nie wytrzymał i napiął łuk ze strzałą wycelowaną w stronę swojego rozmówcy - Zgaduję, że nie przydadzą ci się więcej struny głosowe skoro i tak za chwilę z tobą skończę?<br>Wszyscy żołnierze SHIELD byli już gotowi by powalić Hawkeye'a swoimi działkami energetycznymi, lecz on był szybszy i pierwsza strzała powędrowała prosto w kadłub jednego z helikopterów. Gdy zaczął pikować w dół, pilot wyskoczył w ostatniej chwili a przeciwnicy rozpierzchli się we wszystkie strony. Clint postanowił wykorzystać ten czas do ucieczki jednak drogę zastąpił mu Black Knight.  
>- Nie martw się. Będę używał tępej strony miecza - powiedział, denerwującym, słodkim głosem.<br>- Taa. Sam jesteś tępy - to powiedziawszy, Barton podeptał swoją reputację i użył zwykłej strzały przeciwko innemu bohaterowi po raz pierwszy w życiu. Grot wbił się w nogę, co spowodowało, że Dane zachwiał się mocno.  
>Łucznik nie czekał nawet krótkiego momentu i rzucił się do ucieczki, na koniec dając porządny sierpowy w twarz rycerza. Grawitacja zrobiła swoje i jedyny przeciwnik który stanowił jakiekolwiek zagrożenie, padł na plecy, upuszczając przy tym swój miecz. Żołnierze zdążyli się jednak pozbierać, więc Hawkeye musiał zbić z nieba drugi helikopter by odwrócić ich uwagę.<p>

W jednym z małych domków na przedmieściach Los Angeles istniała baza wypadowa Nicka Fury'ego numer 83. Clint wiedział gdzie szukać, lecz to nie on był najsprytniejszym graczem w tej zabawie. Na miejscu było ukrytych sporo agentów a sam Fury miał do dyspozycji spory arsenał broni. Posiadając to wszystko na uwadze, łucznik wszedł do domu przednimi drzwiami i od razu wyłożył kawę na ławę.  
>- Czego chcesz Fury? Jeśli to nie jest coś ważnego to załatwię ci miejsce w tej samej sali szpitalnej co Whitmanowi, Sitwellowi i Woo - powiedział zdenerwowany, zakładając ręce na krzyż.<br>- Tworzę drużynę i potrzebuję... - zaczął jednooki, jednak zbyt szybko mu przerwano.  
>- Drużynę? Serio? Czy nie wystarczająca liczba osób już liże ci tyłek? Avengers, Defenders, Fantastic Four czy ktokolwiek...<br>- To nie taka drużyna. Zamknij się na chwilę i mnie posłuchaj. Potrzebuję kogoś kto będzie mógł znaleźć coś o czym nic nie wiemy. Nikt oprócz ciebie nie ma takich oczu - Fury wstał i westchnął głęboko.  
>- Nie przeceniasz mnie aby? A poza tym, czemu sądzisz, że będę chętny do pomocy, skoro twoje pionki mnie nie przekonały?<br>- Pionki? Zabawne, że o tym wspominasz. To ty bardziej wydajesz się być pionkiem - na twarzy Nicka zagościł lekki uśmiech.  
>- Słucham?<br>- Sitwell jest jak wieża. Jest silny ale ograniczają go zasady. Black Knight'a określiłbym jako laufra który także jest silny lecz działa zawsze na przekór zasadom. Zaś Jimmy to skoczek z którym nigdy nic nie wiadomo. To ty jesteś pionkiem, ponieważ gdy już coś zaczniesz to możesz podążać tylko przed siebie, lecz twoje metody walki są zazwyczaj małymi, acz efektownymi aktami.  
>- Hmm. Nieźle to ująłeś. Z kogo będzie składać się ta drużyna skoro straciłeś wieżę, skoczka i laufra?<br>- Ty i Steve Rogers.  
>- Tylko tyle?<br>- Nie chcemy by sprawa została ujawniona publice więc zbyt duża grupa nie wchodzi w rachubę. Musisz się przygotować na to, że być może będziecie musieli uratować świat, a nikt się o tym nie dowie.  
>- Taa. Nawet jak normalnie ratujemy świat to w gazetach są tylko Thor z Iron Manem. No dobra. Będziesz mi jednak wisiał przysługę.<br>- Dopóki nie zażyczysz sobie posady hetmana, zrobię co tylko zechcesz.  
>- Nie zapędzaj się ze swoimi myślami. Mam o wiele lepsze rzeczy do roboty... A tak właściwie to co mamy robić skoro nic nie wiemy o tym co mamy znaleźć?<br>Fury spojrzał na niego ślepym wzrokiem - Czy mówi ci coś nazwisko "Madrox"?

Gdzieś na dolnym Manhattanie, w małej kafejce, siedziało trzech cholernie poważnych mężczyzn. Chociaż jeden z nich lekko się uśmiechał, to robił to bardziej z powodu ironii która nie chciała opuścić jego życia nawet na chwilę.  
>- Nie jestem pewien czy dobrze zrozumiałem - Clint westchnął głęboko, podparł ręką głowę i spojrzał na Jamie'ego - Potrafisz tworzyć kopie samego siebie, a jedna z nich ci uciekła i narozrabiała. W jakiś sposób, Shocker i Rhino którzy są skończonymi idiotami dowiedzieli się, że najemnik zwany Paladinem miał w posiadaniu broń ojca Thora, a twój klon poszedł ją zdobyć.<br>- Zgadza się - przytaknął Madrox.  
>- Ale umarł. Znaczy się, umarły... twoje klony - głowa zaczynał go boleć od całej tej historii.<br>- Niestety nie wiem kto zabił ostatniego. Najprawdopodobniej była to jakaś kobieta.  
>- Według tego co mówił Fury, zabójca użył zatrutego ostrza - wtrącił Steve - W normalnych warunkach potrzeba by było trzech dni dla trucizny by rozprzestrzenić się po ciele, ale twój klon został trafiony prosto w serce.<br>- Nie mógł się ruszać - dodał Jamie, dopijając ostatni łyk kawy.  
>Nagle, Clint powstał z krzesła i ruszył ku drzwiom. Obrócił się jeszcze do pozostałej dwójki - Idziecie czy nie?<br>- Dokąd? Czyżbyś nasz Sherlock uzyskał z tego wszystkiego wskazówkę kto ukradł broń? - zapytał Rogers.  
>- Może nie jestem najbystrzejszym gościem w tej drużynie, ale wiem co nieco o przestępcach. Shocker i Rhino to nie ludzie którzy wpadliby na pomysł kradzieży czegoś takiego. Na pewno mają przełożonego który chce tej całej włóczni. Może ta osoba która zabiła twojego klona też pracuje dla niego, albo dla jakiegoś rywala w biznesie? Moja propozycja brzmi tak: Znajdziemy tych dwóch półgłówków i będziemy ich śledzić dopóki nie dowiemy się gdzie jest włócznia.<br>Madrox i Steve spojrzeli po sobie, po czym podeszli do Clinta i zgodnie kiwnęli głowami.  
>Nie zwrócili uwagi na zakapturzoną postać przy barze, która uśmiechnęła się ledwie widocznie i powiedziała do siebie - Tak. Odwalcie za mnie całą robotę.<br>Podczas gdy trzy pionki szykowały się do ataku, na szachownicy pojawił się nowy przeciwnik. 


	5. Wezwanie

**Rozdział 5: Wezwanie**  
>Autor: GrayFox<p>

Ulice Nowego Jorku bywają bardzo niebezpieczne. Zwłaszcza w biedniejszych dzielnicach, wśród obdartych blokowisk, gdzie rządzą rodziny mafijne, handlarze narkotyków, mordercy, gwałciciele, pedofile i pomniejsi złodzieje. Przebywanie poza domem w takim miejscu, o późnej godzinie jest niemal równoznaczne z nożem w plecach, a to i tak jeden z łagodniejszych scenariuszy, na jaki można liczyć. Policja zdaje się odpuszczać sobie te fragmenty miasta, tak jakby ich włodarze zdawali sobie sprawę, że walka o te miejsca, to walka stracona, skazana na totalną porażkę, a stawka jest zbyt mała, by próbować coś zmienić. Jednak co jakiś czas, jacyś młodzi i ambitni gliniarze, chcąc zabłysnąć przed szefostwem, wypuszczają się w głąb najbardziej szubrawych miejsc Wielkiego Jabłka…

_- Dawaj Jim! Nie pozwól im uciec! –_ krzyknął policjant Tommy Bravura do kierującego radiowozem kumpla po fachu, Jima Sunderlanda jednocześnie wychylając się przez okienko i prowadząc ostrzał ze swojego pistoletu. Ścigali samochód z bagażnikiem załadowanym po brzegi jakimś nowym narkotykiem, którego ostatnio pełno na ulicach. Deszcz lał się strumieniami, nawierzchnia była cholernie śliska, ale młodym funkcjonariuszom nie przeszkadzało to w podjęciu próby schwytania przestępców. Kawałki pączków latały po radiowozie, a kawa wylała się z kubka, znajdującego się w specjalnym uchwycie, wprost na nogi Jima, który zaklął tylko głośno, nie zwalniając jednak ani przez ułamek sekundy. Uciekający gangsterzy skręcili swoim pojazdem w jedną z bocznych uliczek, na podwórze starej kamienicy jakich pełno w tej okolicy, po czym zatrzymali samochód i wbiegli do owego budynku. Przesmyk był dość wąski, policyjny radiowóz zmieścił się tam wprawdzie bez trudu, ale jakikolwiek dodatkowy pojazd jadący przy nim, nie miałby racji bytu. Gliniarzy ogarnęło przerażenie, kiedy zorientowali się gdzie się znajdują. Hell's Kitchen. Dzielnica w pełni zasługiwała na swoją nazwę, był to absolutny przedsionek piekła. Kiedy rezydował tu Daredevil było nieco spokojniej, ale od jakiegoś czasu nikt go nie widział, a masa wszelakich bandziorów nie mogła nie wywęszyć okazji, by na powrót przejąć totalną kontrolę nad tym miejscem. Nigdy chyba nie było tu gorzej. Jednak młodzi policjanci byli niesamowicie zdeterminowani, by złapać przestępców, zaparkowali więc samochód nieopodal pojazdu, który ścigali i powoli z niego wyszli, zmierzając w stronę bloku, w którym zniknęli handlarze narkotyków. Zauważyli, że wszystkie cztery pary drzwi wrogiego samochodu były otwarte, co sugerowałoby, że jest co najmniej czwórka napastników, może piątka. Odpowiednio rozplanowane starcie powinno dać spore szanse na zwycięstwo. Jednak nikogo nie było w zasięgu wzroku. Deszcz lał niemiłosiernie, jakby zwiastując powtórne nadejście biblijnego potopu, krople odbijały się echem od metalowych kubłów na śmieci, a woda z kałuż chlupała w butach dzielnych gliniarzy. Nagle ku ich przerażeniu otworzyły się tylne drzwi kamienicy, a z nich wybiegło sześciu oprychów z bronią maszynową. Musieli mieć tu jedną z zapewne wielu kryjówek i magazynów z bronią, przygotowanych właśnie na takie okazje. Zatrwożeni Bravura i Sunderland zaczęli uciekać do samochodu, jednocześnie strzelając by zwiększyć swoje szanse na powodzenie tego planu. Kiedy Jim próbował włączyć silnik i uciec z tego piekła jakie im tu urządzili, z tyłu pojawiło się jeszcze trzech bandziorów z ciężkimi karabinami maszynowymi. Radiowóz znalazł się pod ostrzałem z obu stron, opony zostały poprzebijane, szyby pobite, karoseria podziurawiona. Tommy i Jim pochylili się tak nisko jak tylko można, jednak nie przyniosło im to spokoju ducha.  
><em>- Spróbujcie tego skurwysyny! –<em> krzyknął jeden z bandytów przerywając na chwilę ostrzał. – _Gdzie moja bazooka? – _wrzasnął do swoich kompanów.  
><em>- Bazooka? –<em> powiedział z niedowierzaniem Tommy w stronę swojego partnera. Czuli nadciągający wielkimi krokami koniec ich wspólnej przygody. Bandzior, będący najprawdopodobniej hersztem tej bandy, był wysokim, postawnym Afroamerykaninem, o krótko przystrzyżonych włosach. Miał co najmniej dwa metry wzrostu i ważył ze sto czterdzieści kilogramów. Taki facet mógł spokojnie toczyć walki z lwami, a ludzi zabijał jednym klepnięciem. Trzymanie takiej bazooki w dłoniach nie stanowiło problemu dla tego gościa.  
><em>- „Say hello, to my Little Friend!" –<em> zacytował kolos po czym wymierzył w radiowóz ze swojej rakietnicy.

Niebo przeszyła błyskawica, a na samochód policjantów opadła dziwna, zakapturzona postać, wgniatając pod sobą dach. Zaskoczeni gangsterzy przerwali ostrzał, a policjanci ośmielili się wyjrzeć przez porozwalane szyby, by spróbować się dowiedzieć co się stało. Groźni bandyci, którzy przed chwilą omal nie rozwalili ich samochodu wyglądali na niesamowicie przerażonych, niektórzy wręcz chcieli odrzucić broń i uciekać gdzie pieprz rośnie, a jeden z nich wyglądał jakby ze strachu sfajdał się w gacie. Jim próbował otworzyć drzwi, ale usłyszał z dachu swojego samochodu zniekształcony głos, nakazujący mu by pozostał w środku.  
><em>- Co jest kurwa? Weźcie się w garść! –<em> nakazywał herszt bandytów – _Przecież to tylko jakiś kutas w przebraniu! Rozpierdolić go! – _ostro wrzasnął po czym jego podwładni podnieśli broń, gotując się do wystrzału.  
><em>- Khonshu, poprowadź mnie. –<em> rzekł po cichu tajemniczy mężczyzna po czym niesamowicie szybkim ruchem rzucił się w wir walki. W tym momencie policjanci zobaczyli go w pełnej krasie. Ku ich zdziwieniu, był to Moon Knight, jeden z samozwańczych obrońców miasta, którego mieli rozkaz aresztować wszyscy stróże prawa w Nowym Jorku. Powodem tego nakazu są powszechnie nieakceptowane metody walki Białego Rycerza ze zbrodnią. Tommy i Jim nie wierzyli w opowieści o nim, wedle których wykazywał się niesamowitym bestialstwem. Tymczasem Moon Knight rzucił się na herszta bandytów, pozbawił go wyrzutni rakiet i jednym sprawnym kopnięciem powalił go na ziemię. Pozostała piątka bandytów rzuciła się na pomoc swojemu przywódcy. Jednakże zamaskowany bohater nie czekał, aż wrogowie podejdą do niego, tylko sam wyszedł im naprzeciw. Pierwszego oprycha chwycił za gardło i z całej siły cisnął nim o zamknięte drzwi, które nie wytrzymały takiego przyłożenia i rozwaliły się w drzazgi. Drugiemu połamał nogę potężnym kopnięciem w kolano, a gdy ten upadał łupnął go z całej siły kolanem w podbródek, aż było słychać jak pękają zęby. Kolejni dwaj gangsterzy próbowali powalić zamaskowanego przybysza wspólnie, jednakowoż plan ten spalił na panewce. Moon Knight jednego z nich przewrócił silnym ciosem w gardło, powodując duszenie się, a drugiego złapał za rękę i złamał mu ją w nadgarstku. Pod wpływem silnego bólu bandyta zaczął krzyczeć. Moon Knight wziął go za ubranie, przycisnął do ściany i zadał kilka ciosów w żołądek, a na koniec wyłupał oczy. Ostatni z tej grupy bandziorów był niezdolny do walki. Zżerał go strach o własne życie. Oczy Moon Knighta rozbłyskujące niebieskim światłem, zdawały się nie mieć w sobie ani grama współczucia, czy miłosierdzia. Zamaskowany bohater złapał za włosy tego człowieka, odchylił mu głowę do tyłu, wyciągnął pistolet i wsadził mu go w usta, po czym wystrzelił. Trójka gangsterów z podjazdu, blokujących wyjazd policjantom uciekła w popłochu. Moon Knight złapał za fraki herszta bandytów, który był obolały, ale i tak jego kondycja była bez porównania lepsza od jego kompanów z wydłubanymi oczami, czy połamanymi kośćmi.  
><em>- Kim ty jesteś facet? –<em> powiedział herszt. Fakt, iż nie znał Moon Knighta sugerował, że był tu od niedawna.  
><em>- Khonshu dodaj mi siły, by zrobić, co musi być zrobione. -<em> powiedział Biały Rycerz, czym tylko zasiał ziarno paniki u swojego przeciwnika. Brzmiało to jak modlitwa.  
><em>- Facet! Ty jesteś obłąkany! Weź mnie kurwa puść!<em>  
>Zakapturzony bohater łańcuchem przytwierdził zbira to kosza na śmieci, po czym podniósł upuszczoną rakietnicę i wystrzelił. Okolica zmieniła się w krwawą łaźnię. Wnętrzności fruwały po całym podwórzu, tak jak i metalowe fragmenty kontenera. Moon Knight czym prędzej zniknął z tego miejsca pozostawiając policjantów samych sobie, gdyż był pewien, że już nic im nie grozi. Tommy Bravura i Jim Sunderland patrzyli na siebie, tak jakby oboje myśleli, że jest to tylko przedziwny sen.<p>

Bohater prędko biegł przez dachy w sobie tylko znanym kierunku. Wyglądał jakby się niezwykle mocno śpieszył. _  
>- Frenchie, status celu. Prędko. –<em> powiedział do komunikatora.  
><em>- W ruchu. Marc, ten przystanek nie spowolnił Cię zbytnio. Przy twoim obecnym tempie dogonienie jej zajmie Ci jakieś 4 minuty.<em> – rozległ się głos w komunikatorze. Jean Paul Duchamp, zwany Frenchiem, jest wiernym przyjacielem Moon Knighta i pomaga mu w jego krucjacie przeciwko zbrodni.  
><em>- Jest wolniejsza niż myślałem. –<em> rzekł bohater.

Nigdy nie robił czegoś takiego. Nigdy nie miał ciągotek do ratowania świata, zawsze uważał, że od tego są inni bohaterowie, ci bardziej medialni. Teraz jednak sprawa wyglądała zupełnie inaczej. Skradziono Włócznię Odyna, artefakt dający posiadaczowi zdolność konkurowania z bogami, a Moon Knight został wezwany przez Khonshu by temu zapobiec. Biegł niestrudzenie poprzez dachy, co rusz podkręcając tempo, aż w końcu zobaczył swój cel - Lady Bullseye, uciekała ciemnymi uliczkami trzymając spory pakunek zawinięty w dużą ilość brudnych szmat. Najwidoczniej zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że ktoś ją śły Rycerz podkręcił tempo jeszcze mocniej, a kiedy był wystarczająco blisko rzucił się na swoją przeciwniczkę. Pod ciężarem jego ciała, Bullseye upadła wypuszczając paczkę, a wówczas kawałek osłaniającej go szmaty odwinął się, dając Marcowi pewność, że to przedmiot, którego szukał. Zabójczyni postanowiła podjąć próbę walki z Białym Rycerzem. Szybko przystąpiła do ataku, zadając ciosy rodem z filmów traktujących o wschodnich sztukach walki. Kilka z tych efektownych kopnięć i uderzeń pięścią trafiło Rycerza Khonshu, jednakże nie sprawiło to na nim większego wrażenia. Bullseye była zwinniejsza od niego, co chwila wykonywała jakieś powietrzne ewolucje, czy efektowne kopnięcia. Moon Knight w pewnym momencie złapał złodziejkę za kostkę, obrócił się szybko i huknął nią z całej siły o róg budynku. Oponentka rycerza nie chciała jednak dać za wygraną i pomimo wstrząsającego bólu, jaki wywołało to uderzenie rzuciła się do kolejnego ataku. Moon Knight zablokował uderzenie zatrutym ostrzem Bullseye, samemu wymierzając jej kopniaka w żołądek. Kobieta jęknęła z bólu, a wysłannik Khonshu złapał ją za gardło i z impetem rzucił o ścianę. Podszedł do niej, ponownie złapał ją za szyję i podniósł ją tak wysoko, że jej stopy nie stykały się z ziemią.  
><em>- Kto ci to zlecił? –<em> spytał spokojnie zakapturzony bohater. Lady Bullseye wiła się i unikała odpowiedzi jak to tylko możliwe. Karą za jej zachowanie było zacieśnienie uścisku. – _Pytam po raz ostatni. Kto ci to zlecił? Gadaj, albo zaraz zobaczysz własną wątrobę._ – zagroził jej, po czym, żeby pokazać, że nie żartuje, wyciągnął ostrze w kształcie półksiężyca, cholernie ostre, zdolne przeciąć najtwardszą stal, które w ludzie ciało powinno wejść jak w masło.  
><em>- Kk…Kkinnk… – <em>kobieta próbowała coś z siebie wydusić, jednakże uścisk Moon Knighta był zbyt silny, by mogła wydobyć z siebie jakiekolwiek słowo, a więc rycerz poluźnił chwyt założony na jej gardle.  
><em>- Uważaj Marc! Na trzeciej! <em>– Rozległ się głos w komunikatorze, jednakże w tym momencie Moon Knight został zmieciony uderzeniem ze swojej prawej strony. Wylądował kilka metrów dalej ryjąc głową w błocie…  
><em>- Hej Mooney! –<em> usłyszał nad sobą słowa wypowiedziane żartobliwym tonem. Nie musiał się podnosić z ziemi by wiedzieć, że ma do czynienia z przyjacielem z sąsiedztwa…


	6. Brutalne ramię sprawiedliwości

**Rozdział 6: Brutalne ramię sprawiedliwości  
><strong>Autor: Skulker

_Nazywam się Carl Simon i jestem strażnikiem w banku.  
><em>Ogon Skorpiona uderzył w podłogę, na której sekundę temu stał Spider-man. Bohater wskoczył na sufit i zakleił oczy Skorpiona siecią.  
><em>Jakiś świr chce obrabować bank, jakiś przebieraniec chce go powstrzymać. Jak dla mnie poniedziałek. Nienawidzę poniedziałków.<br>_-Przestań uciekać!- ryknął Skorpion, ponownie chybiając- Chodź tu i walcz!  
>-Naprawdę chciałbym Mac- Spider-man złapał przestępca za nogę i pociągnął- Ale lekarz surowo zabronił mi zbliżać się do skorpionów. Podobno źle wpływają na moje zdrowie.<br>Skorpion upadł. Spider-man wskoczył na sufit tuż na nim.  
>-Kontakt ze skorpionami może powodować: krwawienie, obicia, siniaki, miażdżenie kości...<br>Gargan odruchowo uderzył, zawalając na siebie sufit. Spidey był oczywiście cały i nie przestawał wyliczać.  
>-Myślisz że to jest zabawne? Zobaczmy czy inni też są tak ruchliwi.<br>Skorpion ruszył w stronę grupki gapiów, zbyt przerażonych by uciec z budynku. Wśród nich byłem ja.  
>Ogon Skorpiona pomknął w ich kierunku.<br>_Jestem ochroniarzem. Powinienem ich ochronić, wyprowadzić, zasłonić. Ale jestem tchórzem. Mam dobre życie i kochającą rodzinę, nie chcę umierać. Zamiast tego pozwoliłem by zabrał jakąś staruszkę.  
><em>-No zobacz, ona nie jest tak szybka- ucieszył się Skorpion, mocno ścieśniając uchwyt- A teraz chodź tutaj Spider-manie! Chodź i...  
>Skorpion nie dokończył, bowiem Spider-man rzucił się na niego, wyrzucając obydwu na zewnątrz.<br>Podbiegłem do staruszki. Nie wyglądała najlepiej. Przypomniałem sobie że już widziałem. Nazywała się May Parker.  
>Hałasy z zewnątrz, zmusiły mnie bym oddał panią Parker w inne ręce i zerknął co się dzieję.<br>_To co widziałem dalej trudno opisać. Spider-man lał Skorpiona na każdy możliwy sposób. Niedozwolony sposób. Co prawda jestem tchórzem, ale to Spider. Go nie muszę się bać, tak?  
><em>Niepewnym krokiem podszedłem do Spider-mana, gdy ten wyrwał Skorpionowi ogon i zaczął go nim bić.  
>-Dość tego Spider-manie, ja- głos zamarł mi w gardle<br>_Spider-man odwrócił się w moją stronę. Cały jego kostium był we krwi. To co zostało ze Skorpiona jęczało i błagało o łaskę. I oczy te. Te matowe plamy bieli, patrzące w twoim kierunku. Zawsze takie były, ale jednocześnie inne. Mniej gniewne.  
>Naglę zrozumiałem że wolałbym być złapany przez Skorpiona.<br>_-Wystarczy Spider-man.- nie wiem jakim cudem udało mi się to wybełkotać- Pokonałeś go, możesz przestać. Proszę.  
><em>Po chwili która trwała wieczność oddalił się. Zostałem sam ze zmasakrowanym przestępcą na ulicy w koszmarnym obrazem w oczach. Nienawidzę poniedziałków.<br>_

Tego samego dnia, późnym wieczorem Spider-man swingował po mieście.  
>-I co jesteś z siebie zadowolony?<br>_-Dostał to na co zasłużył.  
><em>-Zasłużył? Połamałeś mu wszystkie kości! Lekarze nie wiedzą czy kiedykolwiek wyzdrowieje.  
><em>-Groził cioci May.<br>_-Nic się jej nie stało. I to nie usprawiedliwia twojego zachowania.  
><em>-A co było w nim złego? To przestępca, moim zadaniem jest go bić. Czy to moja wina że stanie im się krzywda podczas walki? A nawet jeżeli, czy to coś złego, skoro sami się o to proszą?<br>_-Tak ponieważ... chwileczkę, kiedy ostatnio się tak zachowywałem byłem opętany przez symbiot. Peter, powiedz mi że nie jestem opętany przez symbiot.  
><em>-Oczywiście że nie! Jak tylko robię dialog z samym sobą!<br>_-Aha. To też nie brzmi optymistycznie.  
>Spider-man westchnął.<br>_-Słuchaj, wiem że nie powinienem tego robić. Ale już raz zawiodłem swoją rodzinę i nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę. I dlatego jeśli ktoś zagrozi nie winnym nie będę się wahać.  
><em>-Prawda. Ale pamiętaj że kiedyś złożyłem komuś obietnicę. Masz wielką moc, a obaj wiemy co z tym idzie. Chyba nie chcesz go teraz zawieść, po tylu latach?  
><em>-A jaką dajesz alternatywę? Wsadzać ich do więzienia z którego zaraz uciekną? Dawać im groźby których nigdy nie spełnisz? A może dać im drugą szansę, tak jak to zrobiliśmy z Osbornem?<em>  
>-Ja...- zanim Spider-man odpowiedział usłyszał dźwięki walki- Dokończymy rozmowę później.<br>Po chwili wypatrzył dwie postacie.

Hell's Kitchen. W jednym z zaułków Moon Knight unosił Lady Bullseye w powietrzu, trzymając ją za gardło.  
><em>-<em>Pytam po raz ostatni. Kto ci to zlecił? Gadaj, albo zaraz zobaczysz własną wątrobę. – zagroził jej, po czym, żeby pokazać, że nie żartuje, wyciągnął ostrze w kształcie półksiężyca, cholernie ostre, zdolne przeciąć najtwardszą stal, które w ludzie ciało powinno wejść jak w masło.  
>- Kk…Kkinnk… – kobieta próbowała coś z siebie wydusić, jednakże uścisk Moon Knighta był zbyt silny, by mogła wydobyć z siebie jakiekolwiek słowo, a więc rycerz poluźnił chwyt założony na jej gardle.<br>- Uważaj Marc! Na trzeciej! – Rozległ się głos w komunikatorze, jednakże w tym momencie Moon Knight został zmieciony uderzeniem ze swojej prawej strony. Wylądował kilka metrów dalej ryjąc głową w błocie…  
>- Hej Mooney! – usłyszał nad sobą słowa wypowiedziane żartobliwym tonem. Nie musiał się podnosić z ziemi by wiedzieć, że ma do czynienia z przyjacielem z sąsiedztwa.<br>Spider wylądował obok, jednocześnie wiązać Lady Bullseye siecią.  
>- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Swoją drogą, jesteś poszukiwany za zabijanie przestępców, wysokie okrucieństwo i ściąganie pomysłów od Batmana.<br>Spider-man skoczył na Moon Knight, ale ten tylko wyjął rękę.  
>-Czekaj, najpierw rozmowa, potem walka.<br>-Dobra.- Spider-man zatrzymał się- Ty pierwszy, o co tu biega?  
>-<em>Khonshu <em>poinformował mnie o wielkiej zbrodni. Został skradziony Gungir, włócznia należąca do samego Odyna. Złodziejem jest ta kobieta. Chciałem przekonać ją do zdradzenia mi kto ją do tego wynajął.  
>-I dlatego przykładałeś jej nóż do gardła.<br>-Część moich metod.  
>-Rozumiem.- Spider kiwał głową z mądrą minął. Po chwili kapnął się że nosi maskę i tego nie widać- No dobra, to zróbmy tak: przepytamy ją razem, a ty nie będziesz używał swoich ostrzy.<br>-Nie będzie chciała gadać, wiem o tym. Tylko stracimy czas.  
>-Ok, przechodzimy do bicia się po gębach?<br>-Tak.  
>Mimo pajęczego zmysłu,Spider-man ledwie uniknął uderzenia kijem, który wyciągnął Moon Knight. Obaj bohaterowie rzucili się na siebie, nie wiedząc że są obserwowani.<p>

Parę budynków dalej stał Shocker i Rhino oglądając akcje przez lornetkę.  
>-Jak zawsze ścianołaz musiał się przyplątać.- westchnął Shocker<br>-To na co czekamy?- spytał Rhino- Zejdźmy tam i zmiażdżmy ich!  
>-Może nie teraz. Jeden że Moon Knight jest na mojej liście „Nie wkurzać, to cholerny morderca". Dwa: wolę oglądać walkę. Masz coś do żarcia?<p>

Tymczasem walka zaczęła się rozkręcać. Spider-man wystrzelił masę siecio-pocisków, na co Moon Knight skontrował swoimi rzutkami (Moonarangami?).  
>-Wiesz Moonie, nie chcę być moco-sistą, ale masz siłę zwykłego człowieka- nagle Spider-man pojawił się koło Moon Knighta i walnął go w brzuch- a ja mam siłę proporcjonalną do siły pająka! (W moich myślach brzmiało to lepiej).<br>Biały rycerz uderzył o ścianę, lecz po chwili wstał.  
>-Tylko na tyle stać twoją „proporcjonalną siłę pająka"?- na jego rekach pojawiły się kolczaste pięściaki- Cienias.<br>-_Matko, to naprawdę brzmiało lepiej w mojej głowie.  
><em>Spider-man zaatakował. Cios. Unik. Atak. Zwód. Dwóch herosów próbowało trafić przeciwnika, jednocześnie unikając. Jeden miał pajęczy zmysł, drugi szkolenie. Jeden miał nadludzką siłę i szybkość, drugi treningi. Jeden należał do największych bohaterów na Ziemi, drugi się nie hamował. Choć byli tak różni, jak ogień i woda, w tej chwili jedna cecha łączyła ich w jedno: niezdolność do dania za wygraną. Ale jeden musiał paść.  
>Spider-man uderzył. Co prawda Moon Knight zablokował, ale cios był dość silny by pozbawić go równowagi i to Spider-manowi wystarczało. Spidey oplótł siecią nogi bohatera i uderzył nim o ścianę. Następnie dokładnie związał resztę ciała, zwłaszcza skupiając się przy rękach. Po chwili Moon Knight był cały zamknięty w kokonie. Spider-man był zmęczony i poraniony, ale wygrał.<br>Nagle pajęczy zmysł zaczął alarmować. Spider-man chciał odskoczyć na bok, ale okazał się zbyt wolny. Wiązka wibracyjno-szokowa posłała go na ścianę, tuż obok Moon Knighta.  
>-Cześć Spider-man, miło cię widzieć. Właściwie to przyszliśmy tu po włócznię,ale sam musisz przyznać- Shocker wycelował w głowę herosa- Byłbym totalnym frajerem gdybym nie wykorzystał okazji.<p> 


	7. Ten tytuł jest głupi

**Rozdział 7: Ten tytuł jest głupi  
><strong>Autor: Dżentelmen

Główne prawa przestępczego światka można wytłumaczyć w dość prosty sposób "Jak raz wejdziesz to nie ma odwrotu", lecz zdarzają się tacy którym to nie odpowiada i dodają do tej zasady "chyba, że masz wielki topór". Taki jegomość trafił się pewnej mafii składającej się głównie z Portorykańczyków. Mężczyzna nosił płaszcz i kapelusz spod którego wystawała posępna, pełna blizn twarz. Wcześniej wspomnianą broń, mimo, że była prawie tak duża jak on, trzymał w jednej ręce. Rozglądał się bacznie by żaden z tych przestępców go nie zaskoczył.  
>- Nie słyszałeś co powiedziałem? - zakrzyczał jeden z nich, najprawdopodobniej przywódca, choć niczym się nie wyróżniał - Pomogłeś nam wcześniej, a gdy policja ma nas przyszpilonych chcesz uciekać? - gestem wskazał reszcie by wycelowali w kłopotliwego kompana.<br>- Wybaczcie, ale dość długo nie byłem w okolicy i zapomniałem, że zawsze trzeba zaczynać od góry - to powiedziawszy, zrzucił płaszcz a wszystkim obecnym ukazało się oblicze Executionera, jednego z najgroźniejszych wojowników 9 światów. Powiedziano mu, że gdy już będzie na Ziemi ma się streszczać, a on zawsze wykonywał rozkazy perfekcyjnie.  
>- Zabić tego sukinsyna! - zawołał ten mężczyzna co wcześniej, a grupa zaczęła ostrzeliwać syna Asgardu.<br>Przestępcom wydawało się, że zaczynają go przypierać do podłogi, lecz on dotknął jej z własnej woli. Wbił swój topór w podłoże, użył go jako dźwigni i rzucił blokiem betonu w grupę przeciwników. Innym najwyraźniej nie wystarczyło to by uznać jego wyższość w tej walce i wciąż napierali. Skurge był bardzo wytrzymały, ale nie znaczyło to, że kule nie sprawiały mu żadnego bólu. W końcu zniecierpliwił się i rzucił swym orężem niczym bumerangiem, przecinając w ten sposób wszystkie karabiny, a co głupszym bandziorom, także i ręce. Niektórzy zemdleli ze strachu, a ci którzy wciąż czuli nogi, uciekali jak tylko mogli najszybciej.  
>Executioner przysiadł na chwilę i westchnął - Nie dość, że znowu nic nie odkryłem to nie mam pojęcia jak wyjść z tej ich kryjówki.<br>- Biedaku. Myślałem, że w końcu się czegoś nauczysz a ty wciąż to samo. Zaręczam ci, że teraz znajdziesz ją o wiele łatwiej - w kącie pomieszczenia, z pomiędzy skrzyń i beczek wyszedł jakiś człowiek.  
>- Wiesz czego szukam? W ogóle skąd się tu wziąłeś? - powstał i zaczął iść w kierunku nieznajomego.<br>- Szukasz Włóczni Odyna. Jesteś na Ziemi już jakieś pół miesiąca, ale wciąż nie wpadłeś na właściwy trop. A wiesz dlaczego? Ponieważ jeszcze do niedawna była w miejscu w którym nikt nie mógł jej wykryć. A jednak ktoś ją ukradł - wytłumaczył ten osobnik.  
>- Twoje słowa są mętne niczym kłamstwa Lokiego. Kogo mam szukać? Czemu mam ci ufać? Skąd ty o tym wiesz? I jak się nazywasz? Odpowiadaj - Executioner stał już przed tym kimś i patrzył się na niego nieufnie.<br>- Po pierwsze, nie powinieneś szukać tego kto ma włócznię lecz innych którzy jej szukają. Po drugie, nie powinieneś mi ufać. Ja bym sobie nie zaufał. Po trzecie, wiem o tym bo do przedwczoraj ta włócznia była w moich rękach - po tych odpowiedziach założył na głowę fioletową maskę - Po czwarte, nazywam się Paladin.

Gdzieś indziej, Spider-man i Moon Knight znajdowali się w brudnej uliczce, a przed nimi pojawili się właśnie dwaj super przestępcy. Pierwszy bohater miał nieco podarty strój i był lekko wgnieciony w ceglaną ścianę, podczas gdy po drugim nie można było rozpoznać czy wciąż był przytomny, bo był cały owinięty pajęczyną. Tak właśnie nieuwaga służyła obrońcom miasta, że gdy mogliby się przydać to zazwyczaj zdążyli już pobić się między sobą, ułatwiając tym samym sprawę tym z którymi powinni walczyć. Zaś złoczyńcom niespecjalnie to przeszkadzało, a przynajmniej nie Shockerowi.  
>- Za każdym razem kiedy się spotykamy bijesz mnie, naśmiewasz się, ja mówię coś w stylu "to jeszcze nie koniec", a później mnie pokonujesz - Schultz pozostawił Rhino do zdobycia włóczni, a sam przyklęknął przy Spider-manie który najwyraźniej był na granicy omdlenia - Tym razem, to ty jesteś pobity, ja mam z tego ubaw i mogę ci zagwarantować... to jeszcze nie koniec - to powiedziawszy uruchomił swoją wibracyjną rękawicę i zamachnął się w kierunku bohatera.<br>Ku zaskoczeniu obu przestępców i pająka, coś mignęło i zablokowało strzał Shockera, co sprawiło, że rykoszet uderzył nim o przeciwległy budynek. Jego towarzysz zaczął się rozglądać ze zdziwieniem, lecz po chwili dowiedział się kto złożył im wizytę gdy w jego głowę uderzyła tarcza Captaina America wspierana przez ciężar swojego właściciela który razem z nią wylądował na łbie mocarnego złoczyńcy. Tymczasem drugi zdążył się podnieść, lecz zauważył, że jedna z jego rękawic została zniszczona przez jego wcześniejszy atak. Wciąż jednak miał drugą i nie wahał się jej użyć.  
>- Mam nadzieję, że znasz jakiegoś dobrego protetyka bo z tej walki nie wyjdziesz ze wszystkimi kończynami - powiedział wściekle po czym wystrzelił w kierunku biało-niebieskiego herosa.<br>Pierwszy strzał chybił, lecz Shocker mimo wszystko nie mógł pozwolić na to by trafił także swojego kompana.  
>- To interesujące, że mimo bycia jednym z pierwszych Avengerów nie wezwiesz swoich kumpli. Widać, że przez nazywanie cię symbolem wolności stałeś się zbyt pewny siebie - skoro takie teksty ze strony pajęczaka go denerwowały to równie dobrze mogły poskutkować na jego przeciwnikach. Gdy Rogers skakał po alejce, on wciąż posyłał kolejny strzały ze swojej rękawicy. W pewnym momencie jego broń zacięła się, spojrzał więc na nią szybko i ujrzał wbitą strzałę.<br>- Może nie jesteśmy Avengers, ale gwarantuję ci, że będziesz z nami miał równie dużo zabawy co z nimi - powiedział znajomy głos. Hawkeye i Madrox stali jakieś pięć metrów od żółtego przestępcy.  
>- No tak. I to jest pewnie ten moment w którym trzęsę portkami ze strachu? - Shocker uśmiechnął się szeroko pod maską.<br>- Tak właściwie to nie masz portek. Przyglądnąłem się twojemu strojowi i zauważyłem, że to coś bardziej jak kombinezon na który nakładasz... - Jamie zaczął nawijać, ale został zmuszony do przerwania gdy w plecy uderzył go silny strumień wody który spowodował powstanie trzech klonów, jednak skutecznie odrzucił detektywa na sporą odległość.  
>Hawkeye obrócił się szybko z łukiem gotowym do strzału. Steve także od dłuższego czasu nie przemieszczał się, pilnował by Rhino nie powstał, ale gdy zauważył atak na swojego towarzysza to również zwrócił swój wzrok w tamtą stronę. Przed dwójką bohaterów stało całe Sinister Six, czyli siły żywiołów w postaci Sandmana i Hydromana, technologiczni spece znani jako Dr. Octopus i Mysterio, oraz zabójczy łowcy zwani Kravenem i Vulture'em. Sześcioręki przywódca grupy zbliżył się do herosów i uśmiechnął nieprzyjemnie - Dobrze wiecie po co tu jesteśmy. Oddajcie nam włócznię a obędzie się bez zbytniego rozlewu krwi - zaoferował.<br>- Nie wiem jak Cap, ale ja mam zbyt dużo do zyskania by tutaj przegrać - Clint napinał łuk z trzema strzałami starając nie dać się ponieść nerwom.  
>Rogers nie wiedział co zrobić. Gdyby miała się wywiązać walka z całą tą grupą to pewnie nieźle pokiereszowaliby okolicę. Modlił się więc by jego przyjaciel nie zrobił żadnej głupoty.<br>- Odłóż broń, Hawkeye. To tylko łuk. Myślisz, że zrobisz komukolwiek z nas krzywdę? Poza tym, jest nas więcej - Octavius wyglądał na dość pewnego siebie - Nie wiem czego cię uczyli w szkole ale trójka zawsze przegrywa z szóstką.  
>- Szkoła życia uczy nas czego innego - cichy głos był słyszalny tylko dla przestępców, którym od razu przeszły ciarki po plecach.<br>Captain zwrócił głowę w bok bo zauważył, że Spider-man już się podniósł. Doskoczył do niego i podtrzymał go przed upadkiem - Nic ci nie jest?  
>- O rany, Steve. Zawstydzasz mnie przy moich śmiertelnych wrogach. Ja jestem cały, ale Moon Knight... - pająk spojrzał w miejsce gdzie powinien być związany biały pogromca, jednak była tam tylko sieć.<br>Niektórzy przestępcy rozglądali się dyskretnie, podczas gdy Kraven wyczulał swój węch, a Otto wciąż czekał na atak Bartona. Jednak nikt nie spodziewał się ataku z właściwej strony. Pierwszy padł Vulture. Atak przyszedł z góry, a Toomes wrzeszczał jak szalony gdy ostrza w kształcie księżyca wbijały mu się w plecy i pędziły przez całe jego ciało. Gdy spadli na ziemię, Spector chciał wykonać decydujące cięcie, ale reszta Sinister Six była szybka w działaniu. Kravinoff pochwycił dwa noże i rzucił się w lamparcim skoku w stronę napastnika. Ten jednak zdążył zrobić unik, z jednym ostrzem gotowym na kolejne ataki od grupy przeciwników, drugim odcinając płat skóry i mięsa z ciała łowcy. Rosjanin padł na ziemię koło zielonego ptaka.  
>- Takie świry czynią ten świat lepszym - powiedział do siebie Clint, po czym bez skrupułów wystrzelił pierwszą serię strzał w stronę wciąż nie zranionych członków SS.<br>Ramiona Octopusa były dostatecznie szybkie by sparować ten atak, ale nie to co miało dopiero nadejść. W następnej sekundzie przed doktorem pojawiło się kilku Madroxów, więc w samoobronie zamachnął na nich mackami z obu stron. Prawdziwe zaskoczenie przyszło gdy zimny kawał metalu rąbnął prosto w jego głowę, niszcząc przy tym okulary i dodając kolejnego urazu do jego czaszki. Sandman był już zajęty Moon Knightem więc Hydroman i Mysterio ruszyli na pomoc swojemu przywódcy. Ten pierwszy uwięził grupę Jamie'ch w swoim ciele i odrzucił tarczę Captaina w stronę właściciela. Mysterio strzelał z działka laserowego w rannego Spider-mana i oryginalnego Madroxa jak myśliwy do zwierzyny.  
>- Przestańcie się wreszcie ruszać! - krzyczał Beck. Pająk myślał natomiast o jakimś dowcipie w którym ująłby problemy z dopływem tlenu do mózgu w czasie noszenia akwarium na głowie.<br>Hawkeye jako jedyny miał czas by coś zrobić z tym osobnikiem, więc chwycił za strzałę paraliżującą, ale Hydroman dopłynął do niego i także uwięził. Ładunek ze strzały spowodował, że złoczyńca i herosi w nim przebywający, stracili przytomność.  
>- Dobra stary. Widzę, że sam się źle czujesz więc nie będę ci przeszkadzał - stwierdził Peter po tym jak został puszczony przez Jamie'ego. Widać było, że Jamie cierpi. Dwa dni temu z tuzin jego klonów umarł a, w trakcie tej walki, kolejne były ranione. Postanowił więc wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.<br>Rhino już od dłuższej chwili przyglądał się walce, bo nie wiedział kogo miał zaatakować. W alejce nie było dużo miejsca i mógłby równie dobrze zdeptać Shockera. Po przyglądnięciu się zauważył jednak, że jego kompan zniknął. Nie miał jednak czasu zastanowić się nad tym faktem bo Spider-man wrócił do sił i zadał mu mocny kop w szczękę. Z drugiej strony czekał Madrox z otwartym kontenerem na śmieci, do którego wpadł głową złoczyńca.  
>zaczął rozejrzał się dokładnie. Jakimś sposobem Moon Knight zdołał pokonać Sandmana co czyniło go potencjalnie najgroźniejszym przeciwnikiem, bo sam pokonał połowę Sinister Six. Tymczasem Captain America właśnie powalił na ziemię Mysterio, a Hawkeye i klony Madroxa podnieśli się z rozpływającego się Hydromana.<br>- Żeby nie było nieporozumień, poradziłbym sobie z nimi - Spidey przerwał trwające milczenie, przez co wszyscy spojrzeli na niego wzrokiem mówiącym wystarczająco dużo - No, dobra. Jestem już cicho. Jednak czy kogoś tutaj nie brakuje?  
>- Shocker uciekł chwilę temu... Razem z włócznią - odpowiedział niechętnie Moon Knight.<br>- No, więc? Czemu go nie zatrzymałeś? - spytał przewrażliwiony Hawkeye.  
>- Byłem zbyt zajęty ratowaniem waszych tyłków. Jakiś problem? - Spector odwrócił wzrok od grupy bohaterów.<br>- Ciekawe od kiedy... - Barton zaczął, ale wstrzymał się gdy Rogers dał mu znak ręką.  
>Wszyscy stali w zniecierpliwieniu czekając aż ktoś inny się odezwie.<br>- Teraz jest ten moment w którym mówisz nam, że nie mamy szans czy mogę cię po prostu związać? - Peter podszedł do Octopusa i poklepał go przyjacielsko po plecach.  
>Jamie patrzył na ten numer z uśmiechem, po czym stwierdził<br>- Chcę go w drużynie.  
>- Nie! - odpowiedzieli jednocześnie Steve i Clint.<br>- W jakiej drużynie? - wtrącił Moon Knight.


	8. Przegrupowanie

**Rozdział 8: Przegrupowanie**  
>Autor: GrayFox<p>

Operacja Market Garden, rok 1944. Bitwa trwała w najlepsze, wojska alianckie próbowały ze wszystkich sił wyprzeć armię faszystowskich Niemiec z holenderskiego miasteczka Arnhem. Walki przybierały na sile, w mieście było coraz goręcej. Niezwykłe bohaterstwo wojsk alianckich nie wystarczało do tego, żeby zapewnić sobie choćby tymczasowe zwycięstwo. Kapitan Ameryka wraz z Buckym prowadzili niezwykle niebezpieczne, praktycznie niemożliwe do powodzenia, natarcie piechoty na okop przeciwnika. Rogers twardo dowodził, był nieugiętym przywódcą, a jego charyzma dodawała przerażonym druhom woli walki, którą systematycznie tracili widząc jak ich towarzysze padają od nazistowskich naboi. Wojskom alianckim udało się wedrzeć do okopu niemieckiego, jednak Steve nie spodziewał się tego co tam znaleźli. Dowódcą Niemców był Johan Schmidt, zwany Czerwoną Czaszką, z uwagi na bestialskie zachowania w stosunku do pojmanych żołnierzy i ludności cywilnej. Steve miał okazję spotkać się już z nim parokrotnie, jednak ta potyczka z niemieckim generałem zmieniła największego bohatera tej wojny na zawsze. To wszystko stało się błyskawicznie – Steve rzucił się na Schmidta, który jednak zdołał uniknąć ciosu. Niemiec wyciągnął pistolet i strzelił do Kapitana, który nie zdążył zasłonić się tarczą, zadając dotkliwą ranę w lewym ramieniu. Barnes skoczył na pomoc swojemu przyjacielowi, jednakże Schmidt zdążył już wymierzyć ku niemu broń i wystrzelić. Bucky padł niczym rażony piorunem, a z jego ciała wylewał się potok ciemnoczerwonej krwi. Wstrząśnięty Steve Rogers zaprzestał walki i wezwał medyka, a Schmidt uciekł, cudem unikając kilku kul z amerykańskich karabinów…

Zaułek wyglądał, jakby przeszło przez niego tornado. Porozwalane ściany bloków, poprzewracane kubły na śmieci, porozbijane szyby, pogniecione metalowe kraty, gdzieniegdzie plamy czerwonej posoki. Pośrodku tego całego bałaganu stała piątka bohaterów prowadząc dość ożywioną dyskusję.  
><em>- Szukamy włóczni Odyna Marc. Fury uformował tę drużynę specjalnie w tym celu. – <em>powiedział Kapitan Ameryka w stronę Moon Knighta. Biały Rycerz podparł dłonią podbródek, jakby się intensywnie nad czymś zastanawiał.  
><em>- Tak. –<em> powiedział wreszcie – _Obiekt waszych poszukiwań czyni z nas sojuszników. Pomogę wam odnaleźć włócznię._  
>Jamie Madrox sprawiał wrażenie niezwykle uradowanego decyzją wysłannika Khonshu, w przeciwieństwie do swojego kolegi z zespołu, Clinta Bartona, który tylko prychnął pod nosem w odpowiedzi na deklarację Spectora. <em><br>- No to skoro on jest w drużynie, to ja też? _– rzucił Spider-Man, po dłuższej chwili milczenia, co w jego przypadku było wydarzeniem wręcz niespotykanym. _  
>- Tak, jesteś. –<em> powiedział pewnie detektyw Madrox.  
><em>- Nie, nie jesteś. –<em> odpowiedział gniewnie na przywódczo-rekrutacyjne zapędy Madroxa Hawkeye. _  
>- W zasadzie nie widzę przeszkód, dla których miałbym cię nie przyjąć Spider-Manie. –<em> powiedział z serdecznym, przyjacielskim uśmiechem Steve Rogers. Hawkeye popatrzył na niego spod byka, jednakże dobrze wiedział, że takie zagrywki nie zadziałają na Steve'a i doświadczony Kapitan nie zmieni swojego stanowiska. _  
>- Nie ufam mu. –<em> powiedział z przesadną pogardą w głosie Moon Knight. _  
>- A ja nie ufam tobie, i co z tego? –<em> wzruszył ramionami Spider-Man.  
><em>- Przestańcie pieprzyć. – <em>zaczął Barton wyraźnie wkurzony. – _Ja nie ufam wam obu._ _  
>- Co? Dlaczego mi nie ufasz? Jak możesz? Przecież tyle nas łączy...! <em>– zaczął histeryzować Spider-Man, a ostatnie zdanie wypowiadał z udawanym płaczem. Moon Knight zdawał się powoli tracić cierpliwość, zaciskając mocno pięść, a powietrze aż zgęstniało od kłębiącej się wokół niego nienawiści. _  
>- Ja dowodzę tą operacją. I ufam wam wszystkim, bez wyjątku. – <em>powiedział zdecydowanie Steve Rogers, patrząc dyskretnie na Moon Knighta. Mógł być pewien, że rycerz Khonshu zobaczył ten subtelny gest. _  
>- No. Więc jestem w drużynie. –<em> stwierdził z zadowoleniem pająk.  
><em>- Jesteś. – <em>odpowiedział z delikatnym uśmiechem Steve.  
><em>- Dobra, koniec już z tym! Rekrutacja zamknięta! Może zajęlibyśmy się dla odmiany ratowaniem świata? –<em> wtrącił ironicznie Hawkeye.  
><em>- Zgadzam się. Shocker zawinął się razem z włócznią. Najlepiej byłoby go wytropić. Marc, możesz coś z tym zrobić? –<em> spytał Kapitan Ameryka. Moon Knight lekko kiwnął głową, po czym przyłożył dwa palce do lewego przedramienia. Na karwaszu swojego pancerza miał tam mały komputer, wykonał kilka kliknięć. _  
>- Frenchie jesteś na głośniku. Status celu. <em>  
><em>- Jest już jakieś 6 kilometrów na północny wschód od was. Dokładne współrzędne przesyłam Ci do kombinezonu. <em>– odezwał się miły, nieco starszy głos w komunikatorze. _  
>- Podaj mi też status Lady Bullseye. – <em>zaproponował Spector, tym samym przypominając Spider-Manowi, że gdyby nie on, ta intryga mogłaby się zakończyć już dawno temu. _  
>- Zatrzymała się. Znajduje się obecnie w Fisk Enterprises.<em>  
><em>- Kurwa… - <em>zaklął Hawkeye. _  
>- Nie ma sensu się rozdzielać. Shocker ma włócznię. Musimy go ścigać. – <em>zapalił się do roboty Kapitan Ameryka. Moon Knight jednak szybko go poprawił. _  
>- Nie Shockera a włócznię. Artefakt nabrał przyspieszenia, podejrzewam, że jest w samolocie.<em> _  
>- Dokąd leci? –<em> spytał Jamie Madrox.  
><em>- Za ocean. –<em>odrzekł spokojnie, nie zdradzając żadnych emocji Moon Knight.

Marc zdecydował się użyczyć własnego samolotu do prowadzenia pościgu. Nie był to pojazd przystosowany do przewożenia grupy super bohaterów, jednakże Spector wolał to rozwiązanie, niż płaszczyć się przed Furym. Pojazd nie był może najwygodniejszy, gdyż zawierał tylko jedną skromną kwaterkę z łóżkiem i małą toaletę, ale w zamian miał wspaniałe uzbrojenie i mógł się poszczycić genialnymi wręcz osiągami, prawdopodobnie lepszymi niż jakikolwiek inny samolot na Ziemi. Ponadto, każdy z członków zespołu otrzymał od Frenchiego komunikator, dzięki któremu będą w stałym kontakcie. Rycerz Khonshu wraz z Frenchiem siedzieli za sterami i kontrolowali status celu i tor lotu, Spider-Man utkał sobie hamak przy suficie, Madrox wraz ze swoimi klonami grał w karty, a Hawkeye stał nad Moon Knightem wyraźnie go obserwując. Siedząc w samolocie Steve miał w końcu chwilę by rozprostować stare kości. Trochę się namęczył, ramię mu doskwiera, jednakże nie miał większych powodów do narzekania. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym wcześniej, ale ramię w które postrzelił go uliczny bandyta, jest tym samym, w które oberwał podczas operacji Market Garden. Podczas operacji w której na jego oczach, w jego ramionach, zginął Bucky Barnes, jego największy przyjaciel. Z trudem powstrzymywał łzy złości, zdawał sobie sprawę jak bardzo zawalił wtedy sprawę. Nie miał prawa brać na barki odpowiedzialności za życie tych młodych ludzi, nie miał prawa godzić się na udział w tym samobójczym biegu na okop wroga. Patrząc na Spider-Mana i Madroxa zaczął zastanawiać się, czy znowu nie popełnił tego błędu, godząc się na udział w tej misji. Ojczyzna ojczyzną, ale prowadzenie młodych ludzi na rzeź wcale ojczyźnie nie pomoże, a chwały też w tym nie ma. Jego rozważania nad sensem tej misji przerwało mu nękające go zmęczenie, któremu w końcu się poddał i usnął na podłodze, złożywszy ręce pod głową, którą to ułożył na tarczy i lekko podkuliwszy nogi. Hawkeye kiwnął tylko na Spider-Mana, a ten rozumiejąc go bez słów, pomógł zanieść Steve'a do kwatery, którą udostępnił Spector. _  
>- Ojej, patrz jak słodko śpi. Jeszcze brakuje tylko kciuka w ustach i…- <em>zaczął żartować Spider-Man, ale pod złowrogim spojrzeniem Hawkeye'a, uniósł w geście bezradności ręce, po czym skoczył na swój hamak.

W gabinecie Wilson Fisk miał olbrzymie okna, które były wysokie na jakieś 5 metrów, czyli wysokość od podłogi do sufitu. Za nimi rozpościerał się piękny widok oświetlonego tysiącami malutkich światełek Nowego Jorku. Wilson nie zwracał jednak uwagi na ten widok, delektował się smakiem kubańskiego cygara. Zajęcie to pochłaniało niemalże całą jego uwagę i nie pozwalało skupić się na niczym innym, za wyjątkiem bawienia się diamentową głownią czarnej laski, którą podpierał się Fisk.  
><em>- Panie Fisk? – <em>przerwała rozkoszowanie się swojego szefa sekretarka. – Już jest.  
><em>- Niech wchodzi. –<em> rzekł zimno Fisk.  
>Do pomieszczenia wszedł wysoki, dobrze zbudowany, lekko pochylony mężczyzna. W ciemnościach jakie spowijały jego sylwetkę dało się zauważyć, że ma na głowie jakiś kaptur. <em><br>- Bullseye zawiodła, tak samo jak Sinister Six. Miałeś rację mówiąc, że Octopus to relikt przeszłości. Nie należało wciągać go w tę sprawę. Mamy za to kilka nowych informacji. _  
>Mężczyzna postąpił naprzód kilka kroków, a jego sylwetka ukazała się w delikatnym oświetleniu jakie było akurat włączone w gabinecie Wilsona Fiska. Miał na sobie pomarańczowy kaptur, na twarzy maskę z czerwonymi ślepiami, a na plecach coś na kształt skrzydeł.<br>_- Słucham. –_rzekł mężczyzna z przerażającym uśmiechem. W jego głosie było coś nieziemskiego, coś co pochodzi jakby z samych czeluści piekieł…

Petersburg, Rosja. Wieża wydała zgodę na lądowanie pewnego samolotu transportowego. Z jednej z czarnych limuzyn jakie czekały już na lotnisku wyłoniło się kilku osobników w długich płaszczach. Jeden z nich wybitnie wyróżniał się od reszty. Miał ponad 2 metry wzrostu, długie blond włosy i białą jak śnieg skórę…


	9. Atakują klony

**Rozdział 9: Atakują klony  
><strong>Autor: Skulker  
><em><br>I tak zaczęła się nasza wspólna przygoda.  
>Kapitan Ameryka niemal automatycznie został przywódcą grupy. Na początku zrzędziłem, w końcu to ja tu jestem detektywem, to mój klon wszystko zaczął i takie tam. Oczywiście w końcu dałem spokój, i tak nie chciałem tej odpowiedzialności. Ale nie powiem tego głośno. Zresztą muszę przyznać że Steve jest w tym niezły, choć trochę staroświecki.<br>Bardziej martwi mnie reszta drużyny. To samotnicy, nieprzystosowani do bycia w grupie.  
>Weźmy choćby Hawkeye'a. To prosta, ale silna osobowość. Typ buntownika. Co prawda był kiedyś w Avengers czy w jakiejś tam drużynie, ale nigdy nie był jej integralną częścią. Wydaje mi się że tylko autorytet Kapa trzyma go w porządku.<br>Najbardziej martwi mnie Moon Knight. Nigdy nie słyszałem o nim, ale Kap porównał go do Punishera, a to nie wróży dobrze. Zrobiłem jednego klona którego jedynym zadaniem jest pilnować by nikogo nie zabił. Gdy mu to powiedziałem skręcił mu kark i powiedział że nie potrzebuję niańki. Ostatnio strasznie kłócili się ze Spider-manem. Na koniec Moon Knight rzucił jakąś aluzję o walce w banku co jeszcze bardziej rozzłościło Pająka.  
>A no właśnie Spider-man. Spodziewałem się że będzie najlepszym towarzystwem w grupie, ale jakoś dziwnie się zachowuję. Raz jest wesoły, raz śmiertelnie poważny. Mam wrażenie że słyszałem go mówiącego do siebie. Nie wiem co się z nim dzieje, ale jako specjalista od problemów z samym sobą podejrzewam że...<em>  
>-Co ty wyprawiasz?<br>Madrox odwrócił się i ujrzał samego siebie.  
>-Chyba kazałem ci zmienić się z Moon Knightem za sterami samolotu.<br>-Kazał mi spadać.  
>-W sumie mogłem się tego spodziewać.-Madrox wchłonął duplikat, przez co zyskał cześć jego wspomnień- Nawet nie wiedziałem że mam psychologa w głowie. I skąd on wziął te dane, jesteśmy grupą od kilku godzin.<br>Madrox ogarnął wzrokiem resztę drużyny, po czym wyjrzał przez okno.  
>-Mam nadzieję że reszcie moich kopii idzie lepiej.<p>

W tym samym czasie w różnych częściach Nowego Jorku kilka grup Madroxów wykonywały różne zadania. Jedna z nich znajdowała się na Ryker's Island.  
>-No dobra, zacznijmy jeszcze raz Ock, kto was wynajął?<br>Trójka Madroxów stała przed celą doktora Octopusa, dwóch go przesłuchiwało, jeden podpierał ścianę z boku. Naukowiec obserwował mutantów z ironicznym uśmieszkiem.  
>-Tak nic powie.- warknął drugi Madrox- Zostaw nas na pięć minut a doktorek zdradzi własną matkę.<br>-Przemoc nie jest potrzebna.- sprzeciwił się pierwszy- W końcu zrozumie że najlepiej będzie dla niego, jak będzie współpracować.  
>-Zrozumie jak dostanie w łeb!<br>-Ludzie, mieliście grać dobrego i złego glinę, nie kłócić się nawzajem- westchnął trzeci Madrox  
>-To jego wina, pozwoliłby mi działać i było by po sprawie.-powiedział dwójka<br>-I tak nie mamy pozwolenia na użycie siły- sprzeciwił się pierwszy  
>-Nie mów tego przed przesłuchiwanym!- trzeci Madrox walnął się w czoło-Zabije Madroxa za przydzielenia mi tego zadania. Wszystko jedno którego.<br>-Przepraszam panów.- odezwał się dotąd milczący Octopus- Ale wasza paplanina utrudnia mi skupienie.  
>W tym jedna ze ścian eksplodowała. Macki wystrzeliły ze ściany uderzając dwóch pierwszych Madroxów. W ich miejscu pojawiło się sześciu kolejnych, którzy rzucili się na macki.<br>-Spójrzcie na siebie _Homo Superior: _Słabi, głupi, niezorganizowani. Żadnych szans z nauką!- Octopus obserwował jak jego narzędzia wyrzynają armie Multiple Manów- Zawsze wiedziałem że wizja was rządzących planetą była śmieszna. Jesteście zbyt chaotyczni, zbyt skłóceni, zbyt zadufani w własnej wielkości...  
>-A ty za dużo gadasz!- ostatni z oryginalnej trójki Madroxów walnął przestępca w tył głowy, po czym ścisnął mu splot nerwowy. W jednej chwili macki padły na ziemię.<br>Banda jeszcze żywych Madroxów podniosła się z gruzów.  
>-Niezły bałagan.- stwierdził jeden z nich- Madrox nie będzie zadowolony gdy się o tym dowie<br>-Wszystko mi jedno- „oryginalny" Madrox schował twarz w dłoniach- Niech któryś z was po prostu mnie zabije.

W tym samym momencie w trochę gorszej części NY Shocker cieszył się zapłatą za dobrze wykonane zadanie w tutejszym barze.  
>-No i stoję nad pokonanym Spider-manem i mówię „Właściwie to przyszliśmy tu po włócznię,ale sam musisz przyznać: Byłbym totalnym frajerem gdybym nie wykorzystał okazji." Już miałem mu odstrzelić głowę gdy nagle pojawił się sam Kapitan Ameryka i ten łucznik, Falcon<br>-Hawkeye.- poprawił go jeden z słuchających.  
>-Jeden pies.- Shocker pociągnął kolejny łyk piwa- No i jeszcze był tam jakiś mutant, niech piekło ich pochłonie, co umiał się kopiować w nieskończoność.<br>-I co zrobiłeś?  
>Większa cześć widowni nie była dość upita by wierzyć w kawałek o pokonaniu Spider-man i Moon Knighta, a co dopiero walce z Kapitanem Ameryką. Mimo to Shocker był świetnym gawędziarzem i większość ludzi chętnie słuchała jego historii.<br>-No więc byłem otoczony ze wszystkich stron...  
>-Przez trzy osoby?<br>-Mutant kopiujący. No więc otoczyli mnie ze wszystkich stron. Rhino wciąż nie dawał śladów życia po atakach Moon Knighta. Byłem pewien że już was nie zobaczę. Ale wtedy pomyślałem: „Właśnie skopałem tyłek pająkowi i największemu zabijace po Punisherze. Ma to pójść na marne? O nie." Uznałem że Falcon nie strzeli do mnie jak będę przy kopiującym się, chyba nazywał się Medrox.  
>-Madrox, ty durniu!<br>Wszyscy obrócili się w stronę krzykacza. Okazał się nim Madrox w dość tanim przebraniu.  
>-Eeee, cześć?<br>Wiązka energii szokowej rzuciła Madroxem przez cały bar, aż przebił ścianę.  
>-Mój bar!- jęknął grubas za ladą- Kto mi zapłaci za szkody?<br>-Zamknij się, bo do niego dołączysz.- warknął Shocker, podchodząc do dziury- Chyba załatwiłem go, zanim zdołał się skopiować. Przy odrobinie szczęścia...  
>Z dziury wyskoczyło dwóch Madroxów. Shocker walnął obu naładowaną pięścią, ale z ściany zaczęli wychodzić kolejni.<br>-Opuścić bar!- krzyknął Shocker- Zaczyna tu się robić nieciekawie.  
>W budynku pojawiły się dwie armie: jedna biegnąca do walki, druga do ucieczki. Chaos pogłębiały promienie lecące po całym budynku. Shocker strzelał, bił i kopał. W końcu jednak musiał paść.<br>-DOŚĆ!- ryknął odrzucając najbliższych Madroxów falą szokową- Zabiłem już chyba trzy tuziny mutantów. Ile was tam jeszcze jest?  
>-Całkiem sporo- powiedział jeden z bliższych- Nasz limit to jakieś trzysta dwadzieścia...<br>-Dobra, rozumiem.- Shocker oparł się o jeden z ostatnich stołów- Czego właściwie ode mnie chcecie?  
>-Wszystkiego co wiesz o Włóczni Odyna i ludziach, którzy chcą ją zdobyć<br>-I wszystkich twoich pieniędzy.- odezwał się jakiś głos z tyłu, ale szybko został uciszony.  
>-Dobra, niech wam będzie.- Shocker opadł na krzesło ze zmęczenia- Mogę najpierw dostać coś do picia?<p>

Madrox potknął się i trzepnął głową w umywalkę (tworząc kolejny duplikat), po czym zaklął. Właśnie dostał „raport" w postaci wspomnień jednego z klonów na temat przesłuchania Six; nie wyglądał najlepiej. Uznał że skoro jeden raport przyszedł, zaraz powinny przyjść następne, więc wchłonąć replikę, po czym usiadł na klozecie i czekał. Mijały minuty i nic się nie działo. W końcu zniechęcony wstał by zwolnić łazienkę. W tym momencie potknął się i walnął głową o umywalkę. Już chciał rzucił wyjątkowo plugawe przekleństwo, gdy zrozumiał że dostał „raport" z pościgu za Shockerem. Madrox poderwał się z podłogi i pobiegł podać informację reszcie.  
>-Wyszedłeś wreszcie.- powiedział Spider-man- Ostatni raz puściłem cię pierwszego do łazienki.<br>-Nie teraz Spider.- powiedział mutant- Właśnie dowiedziałem się kto ma Włócznię. Z zeznań Shockera wynika że..  
><strong>-Kapitan Moon Knight do pasażerów. Właśnie zostaliśmy zaatakowani przez samoloty oznaczone komunistycznymi symbolami.<br>**W tym momencie coś wstrząsnęło całym statkiem.  
><strong>-A teraz oberwaliśmy. Jeżeli nie ruszycie zaraz tyłków na pozycję bojowe spotkają nas dwie straszne rzeczy: będziecie martwi i stracę samolot. Sugeruję pośpiech.<br>**Samolot zrobił gwałtowny skręt rzucając wszystkich o ścianę.  
>-Niech zgadnę.- powiedział Spider-man, który jako jedyny trzymał się podłogi- Shocker przekazał Włócznię komuś z ruskim akcentem, który ma mieć powiązania z komunistami.<br>-_Ten dzień nie mógł być gorszy.-_pomyślał Madrox

Nowy Jork, Fisk Tower.  
>Przed biurkiem Kingpina zostało rzucona trójka klonów.<br>-Próbowali włamać się do centrum kamer.- poinformował przełożonego strażnik- Co z nimi zrobić.  
>Wilson Fisk spojrzał przelotnie na złapanych.<br>-Zabić ich.  
>-Czekaj.<br>Z cienia wyszła postać w pomarańczowym kapturze.  
>-To klony Madroxa. -powiedział swoim diabelnym głosem- Mogą wiedzieć dokąd poleciał prawdziwy. A gdzie bohaterowie, tam będzie Włócznia.<br>-Nic ci nie powiemy bandyto!- krzyknął jeden z Madroxów- Nie boimy się śmierci, tak tylko przekażesz wieści oryginałowi.  
>-Jesteś całkiem bystry, mały. Ale nie wiesz jednego -Hobgoblin podniósł Madroxa za szyję- Na tym świecie są gorsze rzeczy niż śmierć.<p> 


	10. Ten świat oszalał w pięć minut

**Rozdział 10: ****Ten świat oszalał w pięć minut  
><strong>Autor: Dżentelmen

Moon Knight starał się manewrować samolotem ale unikanie wszystkich ataków było za trudne, nawet przy tak małej machinie. Spidey doskoczył do miejsca drugiego pilota przed innymi, którzy próbowali ustać na nogach, uderzając co chwila o ściany i coraz nowsze klony Madroxa.  
>- To nie może być trudne. - stwierdził ścianołaz, chwytając za urządzenie kontrolujące szybkostrzelną bronią umieszczoną końcach skrzydeł.<br>- To jak gra na PlayStation - powiedział rycerz, choć i tak w danym momencie raczej nie powinien odwracać uwagi od kierowania samolotem - Wystarczy, że skieruję nas w ich kierunku. Nie musisz celować, tylko pamiętaj by niepotrzebnie nie zużywać...  
>- Żryjcie ołów! - zakrzyczał wesoło pajęczak, po czym wypuścił długą serię z obu działek, niestety mijając się z celem, bo przeciwnik pozostał nietknięty.<br>- Już po nas - stwierdził ponuro Hawkeye, lecz po części miał rację. Tylko Spider-man miał dostęp do broni i szybko wykorzystał cały jej zapas, eliminując tylko jeden z kilku wrogich pojazdów.  
>- Tnij trawę! - rozkazał Captain, a Marc szybko obniżył pułap tak, że lecieli tuż nad czubkami drzew - Wszyscy wysiadają! - Rogers chwycił za zawór otwierający drzwi, a powietrze jak szalone zaczęło wlatywać do środka.<br>- Przecież to jakieś dziesięć metrów! - kilku Madroxów zareagowało w ten sam sposób, jednak reszta drużyny nie miała specjalnych obiekcji, a Hawkeye wykonał polecenie jako pierwszy. Spadając, chwycił za łuk i strzałę która po wystrzeleniu w górę uwolniła z siebie mały spadochron. Powietrze było jednak zimne, więc ta sztuczka okazała się mało przydatna i łucznik zaczepił się o najwyższą gałąź drzewa. Dookoła nie było w sumie nic innego więc nawet o awaryjnym lądowaniu nie było mowy.  
>Kolejny był Captain America, który spadając, osłonił się tarczą lecz mimo wszystko musiał się zatrzymać po drodze na drzewie, bo nie był pewien czy umiałby dobrze wylądować. Samolot leciał tak szybko, że Rogers spadł sto metrów od łucznika, mimo, że skoczył praktycznie zaraz po nim.<br>- Ja tego nie zrobię! - zaprotestował Madrox, ale na nic to było bo Spider-man złapał go już po tym jak mutant wchłonął swoje kopie, i razem wyskoczyli - Nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, ale nie masz o co zaczepić tą się... - detektyw starał się przemówić swojemu kompanowi do rozumu, choć orientował się, że trochę na to za późno, ale został zagłuszony przez silniki nadlatujących samolotów przeciwnika. Jamie zamknął oczy, modląc się w myślach, przepraszając boga za to, że wyjadał wszystkie ciastka, czekał aż wszystko ucichnie. Jednak nic się nie stało, a ryk silników wciąż dręczył jego uszy. Rozwarł więc źrenice i ujrzał Spider-mana, jednak poruszali się tak szybko, że obraz mu się zaczął rozmazywać. Po chwili dopiero zorientował się, że bohater zaczepił się siecią o jeden z samolotów. Po chwili ścianołaz zwolnił uścisk z wytworzonej przez siebie liny i obydwoje zaczęli pikować w kierunku małego jeziora na dole.

Hawkeye powoli skakał pomiędzy gałęziami. Mimo, że nie był najlepszym akrobatą, jakoś radził sobie z tym otoczeniem i w kilkanaście sekund znalazł się na ziemi. Kolejne co musiał zrobić to ustalić plan działania. Ground Zero znajdowało się daleko od tego miejsca, a o ile pamiętał kierunek to i tak musiałby ruszyć w kierunku reszty. Jednak mógł założyć, że w okolicy i tak przeciwnik ma przygotowane jakieś zabezpieczenia, więc wolał zaczekać i skontaktować się z resztą później. Dotknął więc swojego komunikatora i próbował połączyć się przez wspólny kanał, ale słyszał tylko cichy szum. To nie wróżyło dobrze. Sprawdził więc po kolei pojedyncze linie, i najwyraźniej oprócz niego, tylko Moon Knight był nieuszkodzony, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie odbierał.  
>- Idioci... - westchnął i usiadł na trawie. Nic nie słyszał ale nie starał się wsłuchiwać, bo musiał się skupić na wymyśleniu jakiegoś planu. Nie znał terenu i nie wiedział nawet jak daleko znajdują się pozostali. Miał kilku znajomych którzy mogli by mu pomóc ale zajęło by to dużo czasu, a poza tym spierało z tym co miał zamiar dostać od Fury'ego po wykonaniu tego zadania. Siedział więc pogrążony w samolubności, wściekły, że tak się zachowuje. Nie mógł poznać samego siebie. To chyba była jedyna droga do spokoju. Musiał wykonać tą misję by później zginąć.<br>- Hawkeye umrze - zaśmiał się donośnie, czuł, że mu odbija. Nie chciał być już więcej facetem w fioletowych trykotach lecz musiał być nim wystarczająco długo by później odejść w spokoju. Powstał po dłuższej chwili, by po raz ostatni być drugim sobą, by być nim w pełni, tak jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd. I tak się stało. Odchylił głowę lekko do tyłu - Nawet o tym nie myśl. Szanse, że zabijesz mnie z takiej odległości są marne. To, że po twoim nieudanym strzale cię podziurawię... to jest pewne.

Kilkaset metrów na południe, pewien bardzo niezadowolony detektyw, wygrzebywał się akurat z zimnego jeziora na błotnisty brzeg. Spider-man siedział na trawie nieopodal i wykręcał skarpetki by pozbyć się z nich wody. Popatrzył na swojego towarzysza a gdy ujrzał jego zdenerwowanie stwierdził - To nie moja wina. Powinieneś się cieszyć, że to nie zima bo lądowanie byłoby twarde - chwycił za maskę którą chciał zdjąć, jednak przypomniał sobie, że nie może tego zrobić w obecności kogoś kogo ledwo zna - Możesz się na moment odwrócić?  
>- A co? Jesteś aż tak brzydki pod tą maską? - zaszydził mutant, jednak po chwili odzyskał naprawdę dobry humor bo spośród drzew wyłoniła się znajoma sylwetka - Colossus!<br>- Hej, znam cię! Jesteś x-manem, co nie? - zagadał ścianołaz - Wreszcie ktoś kto będzie się śmiał z moich dowcipów... chociaż nie. Mieszkasz razem z Loganem co nie?  
>Piotr minął nowojorskiego herosa, podszedł do Madroxa i wyciągnął do niego rękę. Detektyw złapał go, a jego przyjaciel w tej samej chwili przeistoczył się w swoją stalową formę, po czym rzucił Jamie'em w Spider-mana.<br>- Na pewno mieszka z Loganem. Nigdzie indziej nie nauczyłby się takiego powitania - oznajmił pająk, podnosząc się w tym czasie z ziemi.  
>- Coś tu nie gra... - powiedział raczej sam do siebie Multipleman - Czemu nas atakujesz? Przecież to nie ma sensu.<br>- Co nie ma sensu? - stalowy człowiek zaczął iść w ich kierunku - To, że wykonuję swoją powinność jako mieszkaniec tego kraju? Nie zamydlicie mi oczu amerykanie! - chód zmienił się w bieg, a bohaterowie ledwo co zdążyli odskoczyć na boki.  
>- Chyba nie obędzie się bez walki. - Parker podniósł się i stanął w bojowej pozie.<br>- Spotkałeś kiedyś Juggernauta? - zagadnął go towarzysz.  
>- Takiego dużego z miską na głowie? Mieliśmy kilka dobrych chwil, a co? - siecioplot najwyraźniej nie rozumiał aluzji.<br>- Wiesz jak go nazywają? - zapytał ponownie Madrox.  
>- Niepowstrzymany Juggernaut. Rzeczywiście, nie da się go powstrzymać, ale nie rozumiem do czego brniesz.<br>- Zaraz będziemy walczyć z jedynym gościem który go powstrzymał - Jamie przełknął ślinę i choć zdążył w czasie tej rozmowy stworzyć dużą grupę duplikatów, wcale nie czuł się pewnie.

Gdzieś w okolicach Moskwy, gapie zaczęli już się zbierać wokół wraku samolotu, ale Moon Knight zdołał w porę się ulotnić i przebrać w cywilne ciuchy - Pewnie w jakimś głupim kraju pomyślą, że to ich i zrobią półroczną żałobę... Nie mój problem - westchnął i ruszył poboczem w stronę miasta.

Hawkeye nie obchodził się delikatnie ze swoimi przeciwnikami. Zdawało mu się, że to jedna osoba, jednak okazało się, że miał do czynienia z całą grupą. Mimo swojego wcześniejszego ostrzeżenia w stronę jednego z nich, był zadowolony bo po użyciu kilku strzał na powalenie ich, zyskał sobie motor. Nie było sensu kraść także stroju, który swoją drogą nie przypominał ciuchów żadnego oddziału znanego łucznikowi. Skoro nie zauważył tych kilku dodatkowych celi to znaczyło, że wróg wysłał swoich najlepszych ludzi i ktoś mógł wciąż czaić się w okolicy.  
>Jazda przez las była o wiele przyjemniejsza niż by się spodziewał, choć gdzieniegdzie ziemia była oblodzona i można było mieć niezły wypadek. Mimo wszystko, Clint radził sobie świetnie. Poza łukiem, motor był tym z czym radził sobie najlepiej, ale wciąż nie był do końca pewny czy uda mu się cokolwiek zdziałać. Już dawno powinien spotkać któregoś z towarzyszy, chyba, że zboczył z trasy. Na to wyglądało bo wkrótce wyjechał na otwartą przestrzeń a tam czekał już komitet powitalny. Chciał zawrócić, ale zauważył, że z lasu wyjeżdża więcej przeciwników. Byli przyzwyczajeni do tego terenu więc udało im się go dogonić.<br>Z dużego, samochodu terenowego, wygrzebał się jakiś wąsacz, najwyraźniej ktoś ważny w tej całej wesołej bandzie -_ Glupye amerikantsy. Kapitulyatsiya ili umeret_.  
>- Czy ja wyglądam na kogoś kto rozumie rosyjski? - Barton zaśmiał się, bo pytanie wydawało się dość retoryczne.<br>Ten gość spojrzał na jednego ze swoich podwładnych lecz tamten wzruszył tylko ramionami.  
>-<em> Nikogda ne sdavaĭtes<em>* - łucznik dodał te słowa z jeszcze większym rozbawieniem. W końcu lekcje które dostawał kiedyś od Nataszy się przydały.  
>Słowa Hawkeye'a i jego drwiny sprawiły, że jego rozmówca wyraźnie się zdenerwował - <em>Ubyeĭte yego<em>! - wydał donośny rozkaz, a wszyscy jego ludzie skierowali broń w stronę Clinta.  
>Nagle, dźwięk głośnego wybuchu przeszył powietrze. Oponenci obrócili się do tyłu i ujrzeli jak spośród zgliszczy zniszczonych samochodów, wyłania się powoli, srebrzysta postać. Tymczasem Clint spojrzał za siebie i odetchnął z ulgą, widząc Rogersa siedzącego na jednym z pokonanych przeciwników - Czemu wszyscy zjawiacie się na ostatnią chwilę? Myśleliście, że sobie nie poradzę?<br>- Jak zwykle niewdzięczny. Następnym razem gdy tuzin gości będzie szykował się do zabicia ciebie, przypomnij mi bym ci nie pomagał - odezwał się Spidey, który razem z Madroxem prawdopodobnie przemknął się przez siły wroga, po wrzuceniu Colossusa w tamte pojazdy.  
>- To był żart - westchnął łucznik.<br>- Myślałem, że to ja jestem od żartów - pająk założył ręce na piersi, udając obrażonego.  
>- Dobrze widzieć, że drużyna zaczyna się zgrywać - stwierdził Cap.<br>- Moon Knighta tu nie ma - przypomniał mu Jamie.  
>- Pewnie zajął się zadaniem. Nie można go winić - odrzekł Clint.<br>- Ty go usprawiedliwiasz? Ten świat oszalał. Oszalał w pięć minut - mimo wcześniejszego, niezbyt dobrego humoru, tym razem detektyw starał się rozśmieszyć ekipę.  
>W tym momencie wszyscy zwrócili wzrok ku Colossusowi który kroczył w ich stronę z pięściami zaciśniętymi, gotowymi do miażdżenia ludzi.<br>- Nie powinniśmy walczyć. Peter jest moim przyjacielem i nie zaatakowałby mnie z własnej woli - detektyw starał się powstrzymać grupę herosów przed walką, jednak jego słowa nie były wystarczająco przekonujące - Na pewno ktoś go kontroluje.  
>- Więc wbijmy mu trochę rozumu do głowy - to powiedziawszy, Spider-man doskoczył do przeciwnika, i robiąc fikołki i uniki, starał się go skołować tak by dać szansę reszcie drużyny.<br>- Mam kilka wybuchowych strzał ale teraz nie byłoby mądrze ich użyć - stwierdził Hawkeye, lecz mimo to sięgnął do kołczanu, a zamiast wcześniej wymienionego efektu, jego broń spowodowała, że nogi wielkoluda zostały obklejone szybkoschnącym glutem. Spidey podążył tym tropem i użył skondensowanej sieci by unieruchomić ręce przeciwnika.  
>- Dobranoc towarzyszu - Captain chwycił za tarczę i posłał ją w twarz Colossusa. Uderzenie nie wywołało żadnej krzywdy ale przynajmniej na chwilę odwróciło uwagę stalowego mężczyzny, tak by w następnych sekundach, pająk i Rogers zadali wspólny cios.<br>Captain odwrócił wzrok i zauważył, że przywódca, czyli ostatni przytomny przeciwnik, właśnie rzucił się do ucieczki - Jamie?  
>- Już dawno. - odparł z uśmiechem mutant.<br>Na drodze uciekiniera stało już kilka kopii, które skutecznie odcięły mu drogę.  
>- Moon Knight będzie wiedział gdzie szukać? - zaciekawił się Spider-man.<br>- Pewnie, że tak. Przecież to Moon Knight - Hawkeye westchnął głośno i padł na trawę, by w końcu trochę odpocząć - Wy lepiej pomyślcie jak my dotrzemy do miasta.


	11. Jihad

**Rozdział 11: Jihad  
><strong>Autor: GrayFox

Krew. Krew spływająca po policzku to pierwsze co poczuł Biały Rycerz. Stracił na chwilę przytomność po zniszczeniu samolotu i jego rozbiciu na moskiewskich przedmieściach. Zaklął tylko pod nosem i zaczął wygrzebywać się spod paru kilogramów stali i tworzyw sztucznych, które odpadły z pojazdu podczas wybuchu rakiety, a później zderzenia z ziemią. Nieopodal zobaczył swojego przyjaciela, który leżał przygnieciony metalową śluzą. Skanery w kombinezonie Moon Knighta pozwoliły stwierdzić, że Jean Paul Duchamp żyje, jednak jego noga wymagała natychmiastowej pomocy medycznej. Nie mógł zostawić przyjaciela na śmierć, bo taki los zapewne by go czekał, jeśli nie zostałaby mu udzielona pomoc. Albo zmarłby od obrażeń, albo od ruskiego bagnetu. Nie miało to jednak większego znaczenia, bowiem Marc miał na celu uratowanie francuskiego pomagiera. Musiał działać szybko więc czym prędzej odrzucił śluzę, podniósł przyjaciela, zabrał z samolotu plecak, którego zawartość stanowiła odzież cywilna i szybko ulotnił się z miejsca zdarzenia, tym bardziej, że coraz to więcej gapiów zaczęło zbierać się przy wraku jego samolotu.  
><em>- Ktoś mi za to, kurwa, zapłaci. –<em> powiedział sam do siebie wyraźnie zdenerwowany utratą swojego pojazdu i stanem zdrowia Frenchiego. Nie zamierzając tracić czasu przebrał się szybko w cywilne ubranie. Nie było to trudne gdyż część jego zbroi mógł nosić pod cywilnymi ciuchami, podczas gdy resztę schował do plecaka. Słyszał nad sobą łomot silników rosyjskich myśliwców, przypominający huk gromu, a z najbliższej ulicy dobiegały odgłosy należące ewidentnie do moskiewskiej milicji i sił specjalnych.  
>Bocznymi uliczkami Marc przeniósł Frenchiego w bezpieczne miejsce. Po drodze dwa razy musieli udawać miejscowych meneli, bowiem nawet w tak parszywych miejscach natrafili na patrole rosyjskiej milicji. Moon Knight ma kilka takich kryjówek w Europie, na wypadek jak zwykł to nazywać Jihadów. Khonshu jest tajemniczy i często wysyłał go w różne rejony świata, a podczas każdej takiej wędrówki Biały Rycerz przewoził część sprzętu. Powstałe w ten sposób kryjówki to był prawdziwy dom z daleka od domu.<p>

Frenchie leżał na czymś co przypominało stół operacyjny. Spector nie był najlepszym medykiem, a tym bardziej chirurgiem, jednak dzięki wsparciu oprogramowania medycznego w swoim kombinezonie udało mu się jako tako poskładać swojego kumpla, który jednak mimo wszystko nadal potrzebował specjalistycznej opieki medycznej.  
>Po jakichś dwóch godzinach, na dworze było już kompletnie ciemno. W Rosji słońce zachodzi w piorunującym tempie, Moon Knightowi jednak wcale to nie przeszkadzało, a wręcz przeciwnie. Swoje święte wojny wolał przeprowadzać przy srebrzystym blasku księżyca. Sygnał włóczni był niezwykle słaby, jednak pozwalał w miarę dokładnie zlokalizować jej położenie. Marc wgrał dane do swojego kombinezonu i już miał wychodzić kiedy w drzwiach pojawił się Frenchie.<br>_- Wracaj do łóżka. –_ nakazał zdecydowanie wojownik z księżycem na piersi.  
><em>- A co ty zrobisz beze mnie dzieciaku? –<em> uśmiechnął się były najemnik francuskiego pochodzenia. Ledwo trzymał się na nogach, musiał opierać się na ościeżnicy.  
><em>- Jean, twoja noga jest w stanie katastrofalnym. Zrobiłem co mogłem, ale musisz ją oszczędzać.<br>- Nie rób ze mnie durnia młody. Przed gangreną nie ocali mnie to, że będę leżał w łóżku._  
>Oczy Marca Spectora są zupełnie niewidoczne gdy nosi maskę. Zamiast tego rozbłyskują gniewnie niebieskie ślepia Rycerza Khonshu, ślepia wzbudzające strach, zwiastuny śmierci i pożogi. Ale tym razem to Moon Knight się bał. Bał się, bo wiedział, że Frenchie ma rację. W chwili obecnej wahał się pomiędzy zakończeniem misji, a jej kontynuowaniem, między ryzykiem śmierci przyjaciela, a ryzykiem śmierci całego świata, bo to właśnie by go czekało jeśli Spector zawiedzie.<br>_- Mam tylko ciebie. –_powiedział cicho Rycerz Khonshu opuszczając lekko głowę. Jean nigdy nie słyszał by Marc wyrażał się w ten sposób i dał temu wyraz stojąc z ustami rozdziawionymi i nie mogąc wykrztusić z siebie słowa. Moon Knight jednak nie czekał na jakiekolwiek słowa. Prędko wyszedł do kaplicy swojego boga, gdzie złożył modły, by Khonshu zaopiekował się Frenchiem.

Szalała zamieć, a temperatura spadła dość znacząco. Było to zaskakujące zjawisko, bo nic nie zapowiadało tak znacznego pogorszenia się pogody. Wprawdzie kombinezon jest w stanie ochronić Marca przed nawet większym mrozem, jednak tak drastyczny spadek temperatury i ostry, mocny wiatr, dały się we znaki Spectorowi. Przyrządy namierzające zainstalowane w kostiumie wariują, tak jak i komunikatory. Niestety mimo usilnych prób nie udało się skontaktować z Hawkeyem. Tylko jego komunikator działał. Możliwe, że mieli jakieś kłopoty. Jednak Moon Knight nie martwił się bo wraz z Hawkeyem jest czterech innych facetów. A nawet trzystu czterech jak zajdzie taka potrzeba.  
><em>- Frenchie, status celu. –<em> powiedział Biały Rycerz przyciskając dłoń do komunikatora.  
><em>- Magazyn na północny wschód od twojej aktualnej pozycji, około kilometra.<em>  
>Rycerz Khonshu udał się w wyznaczonym kierunku. Pogoda nie rozpieszczała, tak porywisty wiatr nie pozwalał szybować przy użyciu peleryny, dlatego też rycerz musiał iść piechotą. Po jakichś 10 minutach był na miejscu. Wystrój okolicy stanowiły przeróżne stalowe kontenery z bóg jeden wie jak szemranym towarem. Bohater jednak ani myślał się nad tym zastanawiać. Przełączył wizjer na tryb termowizyjny co było oczywiście dobrym posunięciem, bo w takiej zimnicy powinno być wszystko widać jak na dłoni.<br>_- Frenchie, masz wizję?  
>- Tak, choć przez ten cholerny wiatr obraz nieco szumi. Poruszaj anteną trochę. –<em> zażartował Jean Paul Duchamp.  
><em>- Bardzo zabawne. Widzę piątkę bandziorów szerokich w barach. Trójka siedzi przy stoliku, pozostała dwójka to patrol z bronią palną. Znajdź plany magazynu i prześlij mi je. Muszę znaleźć jak najdyskretniejsze wejście.<em>  
><em>- Ok., poczekaj chwilę. Przesyłam dane… i już.<em>  
>Według planów znalezionych przez Francuza najlepsze miejsce znajdowało się na tyłach budynku gdzie była kratka wentylacyjna. Rycerz Khonshu już miał się udać w to miejsce, gdy rozległ się alarm zbliżeniowy jego kombinezonu. Bohater odwrócił się szybko, jednak nie zdążył na czas. Spector przez ułamek sekundy w trybie termowizyjnym zobaczył kogoś o temperaturze nieco niższej niż standardowe trzydzieści sześć stopni. Ten ktoś był duży i silny, jeden jego cios odrzucił Rycerza Khonshu na dobrych kilka metrów.<br>_- Ktoś tu chyba znalazł się za daleko od domu, prawda Amerykaninie? – _powiedział kolos, opierając się jedną wielką dłonią o kontener.  
><em>- Frenchie, masz wizję?<br>- A niech to szlag Marc. On cię zabije, uciekaj! _– krzyczał przerażony Duchamp, jednak Spector nie podzielał tego strachu.  
><em>- Kim jesteś? –<em> spytał heros, jednak bez przekonania, jakby nie spodziewał się jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi ze strony rosłego jegomościa.  
><em>- W zasadzie to mógłbym zapytać ciebie o to samo, tawarisz. Jednak nie muszę wiedzieć kim jesteś. Wystarczy, że wiem po co tu przyszedłeś. –<em> powiedział wielkolud, po czym szybkim truchtem ruszył na swojego znacznie mniejszego przeciwnika. Spector czuł jak trzęsie się pod nim ziemia. Jego oponent, ewidentnie Rosjanin, miał jakieś 220 do 230 centymetrów, a przy jego budowie i sile musi ważyć około 170 kilogramów. Zdecydowanie nie jest to ktoś z kim Marc może iść na wymianę ciosów. Rycerz Khonshu przeskoczył nad Rosjaninem i lądując za jego plecami zadał cios w nerki. Wielkolud zawył przeraźliwie, a Moon Knight idąc za ciosem wrzucił mu do ust miniaturową bombę, która po chwili eksplodowała. Jej odgłos był jednak przytłumiony, a w dodatku zagłuszał go wyjący niczym wilk wiatr, toteż nie zaalarmowało to żadnego strażnika. Moon Knight pewnie ruszył w stronę magazynu, gdy nagle coś chwyciło go za rękę. Była to macka, z przedziwnego stopu metalu. Marc nie rozpoznawał go, także baza pierwiastków w jego kombinezonie nie potrafiła ustalić konkretnie co to za materiał. Najdziwniejsze jednak było to, że owa macka wyszła z nadgarstka wielkoluda, któremu przed chwilą Marc rozwalił łeb. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, bo gdy kurz opadł, wielki, blady Rosjanin o bujnych, długich blond włosach stał przed nim, z ust ciekła mu krew grubymi strugami. Teraz Spector widział go dokładnie, mógł mu się przyjrzeć, spojrzeć w te nienaturalne, zmutowane, czerwone ślepia, pełne nienawiści i żądzy mordu. W pewnym sensie czuł się, jakby patrzył w swoje własne.  
><em>- Jestem Arkady Rossovitch robaku. Omega Red.<em>  
>Po tych słowach wyrzucił z całej siły Moon Knighta, aż ten wpadł do odległego o około 50 metrów magazynu. Zdezorientowani gangsterzy przez chwilę nie wiedzieli co się stało, lecz szybko opanowali to uczucie i zabezpieczyli teren przy Rycerzu Khonshu. Spector szybko wstał i pozbawił strzelby jednego z bandytów i tą zdobyczną bronią zastrzelił drugiego uzbrojonego zbira. Oberwał jednak raz, przez co jego kombinezon uległ małemu uszkodzeniu. Reszta walcząc wręcz nie stanowiła wyzwania dla wysłannika egipskiego boga księżyca, każdemu z nich Moon Knight połamał co najmniej jedną kończynę, by wyłączyć ich z walki na dobre.<br>_- Markhh… Markhhh khurwa!  
>- Jestem Frenchie. Uderzenie trochę rozstroiło komunikatory, poruszaj anteną.<br>- Nie mamy czasu na żarty do cholery! Znajdź włócznię i spieprzaj stamtąd! Nie walcz z Rossovitchem, on cię zabije. –_ Frenchie był wyraźnie podenerwowany, Marc nigdy jeszcze go takiego nie słyszał.  
><em>- Na wszelki wypadek sprawdź jak z nim walczyć. Ten koleś to mutant, skontaktuj się z Madroxem, może będzie coś wiedział. –<em> powiedział i rozpoczął przeszukiwanie magazynu. Nie miał jednak zbyt dużo czasu, gdyż zaraz do pomieszczenia wszedł zakrwawiony i wściekły Omega Red. Rosjanin zaczął szybkim krokiem zmierzać do herosa, który próbował tej samej sztuczki co ostatnio. Próbował przeskoczyć nad Arkadym, jednak ten w połowie skoku złapał Moon Knighta za pelerynę i cisnął o drewniane skrzynie, które roztrzaskały się w drzazgi. Macki Rossovitcha podpełzły do Rycerza i złapały go za nogi i uniosły wysoko w górę.  
><em>- Niepotrzebnie tu przybyłeś Amerykaninie. Teraz stracisz życie w walce za nie swoją sprawę.<em>  
><em>- Frenchie…ten Jihad to chyba nie był najlepszy pomysł… -<em>powiedział Marc z przekąsem, wisząc głową w dół i czując krew. Ciepłą krew spływającą po policzku…


	12. Ludzie i Maski

**Rozdział 12: Ludzie i Maski **  
>Autor: Skulker<p>

_Rosja, okolice Moskwy _  
>Jeszcze parę dni temu zajmował się zabijaniem śmieci które mieszkały w Nowym Jorku. Kilka godzin temu dołączył do drużyny która mu nie ufała, stracił samolot, a jego jedyny przyjaciel wykrwawiał się na śmierć. Teraz zwisał zwisał głową w dół trzymany przez coś o imieniu Omega Red, co przeżyło wybuch bomby wepchniętej do gardła.<br>-Przynajmniej gorzej być nie może.-mruknął bohater  
>-Co tam jęczysz <em>tawariszu<em>?- spytał Omega Red- Chyba nie jesteś tak głupi by błagać o litość. Tu jej nie dostaniesz.  
>-Doskonale.- Moon Knight rzucił kolejną bombę w twarz Rosjanina. Nie dało to dużego skutku, ale Omega puścił bohatera. Moon Knight podciął go i przygniótł do ziemi- Więc sam nie muszę się hamować.<br>Moon Knight chciał złamać przeciwnikowi kark, gdy nagle poczuł odpływ sił. Jedna z macek Omegi Reda trzymała go za nogę.  
>-<em>Proklatnyj <em>Amerykaniec! - Omega Red rzucił bohaterem o ścianę- Zapłacisz za swoją bezczelność. Połamię ci wszystkie kości i...  
>-Zamknij się Red.- wycharczał Spector- Wielu próbowało mnie załatwić. Wszyscy zawiedli.<br>Moon Knight stracił przytomność.  
>-Ach tak?- wrzasnął Omega Red podnosząc bezwładne ciało bohatera- Ale żaden z nich nie był mną!<br>Macki Rosjanina owinęły się wokół szyi Moon Knight. Omega Red uśmiechnął się podle...  
><em>-Omega! <em>  
>-Zły czas szefie- warknął przestępca do swojego komunikatora- Właśnie usuwam kapitalistyczne śmiecie.<br>_-Chcę przesłuchać tego człowieka. Przyprowadź go do mnie. _  
>-Chyba. Sobie. Żartujesz.<br>_-Omega, to rozkaz. _  
>Przestępca milczał przez chwilę.<br>-Tak jest _tawarisz_.  
><em><br>Nowy Jork, wieżowiec Fisk Enterprises. _  
>Hobgoblin wszedł do gabinetu Kingpina. Na rękach miał krew.<br>-Twoi ludzie od tortur to partacze Fisk, przez przypadek sklonowali mutanta w czasie naszej sesji.  
>-Ukarzę ich później, czego się dowiedziałeś?<br>-Nie kłopocz się tym już się tym zająłem- powiedział goblin wycierając ręce z krwi- Tylko ktoś musi sprzątnąć ciała. W każdym razie mutant nie wiedział zbyt dużo, tylko że lecą do Rosji na pokładzie statku należącego do Moon Knighta. Udało mi się poznałem inne ciekawe rzeczy, ale to teraz nieistotne. A co u ciebie?  
>-Moi ludzie skontaktowali się Shockerem. Kilka dolców plus moje nazwisko i wszystko wyśpiewał. Włócznia jest w rękach komunistów.<br>-To zawęża poszukiwania do kilkunastu ważniejszych placówek. Nie masz więcej danych?  
>-Nie, ale na miejscu skontaktujesz się z moimi sojusznikami.- Kingpin zaczął przeglądać jakieś dokumenty- Będą mieli potrzebne dane.<br>-No to nie tracę czasu.  
>Hobgoblin skierował się do wyjścia<br>-Kingsley.  
>Hobgoblin zatrzymał się w drzwiach.<br>-Jeżeli jeszcze raz zabijesz moich ludzi bez pozwolenia- kontynuował Kingpin- dopilnuję byś nie znalazł roboty w tym mieście.  
>Mężczyźni mierzyli się wzrokiem przez chwilę.<br>-Były czasy kiedy po prostu zabiłbym cię jedną bombą i ogłosił się nowym Kingpinem.  
>-Spróbowałbyś mnie zabić.- poprawił go Kingpin- I masz rację: były takie czasy. Dziś jeśli wiesz co dla ciebie dobre będziesz wykonywał rozkazy.<br>-Oczywiście szefie- wycedził przestępca.  
>Już miał wyjść gdy coś mu przyszło do głowy.<br>-Shocker jest złodziejaszkiem drugiej klasy, nigdy nie był w Rosji. Jakim cudem poznał komunistycznego szpiega?  
>-Domyślił się. Co prawda nie rozpoznał twarzy, ale zauważył charakterystyczny przedmiot. Był to pas do zmiany wyglądu, którego właścicielem jest<br>-_Tawarisz _Kameleon!  
><em>Rosja, magazyn niedaleko Moskwy.<em>  
>Kameleon wszedł to gabinetu generała Wasilija Gordowa. Na krześle przed nim siedział związany Moon Knight, a pod ścianą stał Omega Red.<br>-Mamy gościa towarzyszu Kameleon. To Amerykaniec. Wiecie co to oznacza?  
>-Że przyleciał za mną z Nowego Jorku.- stwierdził beznamiętnie przestępca- Można było się tego spodziewać.<br>-To oznacza że spapraliście robotę!- Gordow walnął pięścią w stół- Jaki jest z was pożytek skoro nie umiecie zatrzeć za sobą śladów?  
>-Nie było na to czasu towarzyszu. To było pewne że w końcu złapią trop.- odparł Kameleon, dalej nie zdradzając żadnych emocji- Dlatego uważam że powinniście pozwolić mi opuścić bazę z Włócznią zanim...<br>-Nie!-przerwał mu gen. Gordow- Drugi raz nie zepsujecie sprawy! Ten budynek jest chroniony przez moich najlepszych ludzi i żaden parszywy Amerykaniec go nie zdobędzie.  
>To mówiąc trzepnął Moon Knighta w twarz.<br>-Poza tym odkąd tu przybyłeś nie możemy połączyć się z dowództwem. Bez ich pozwolenia nigdzie cię nie puszczę.  
>-To nie są zwykli Amerykanie generale. Oni...<br>-_Tawariszu _generale!- do pokoju wbiegł jakiś żołnierz- Złapaliśmy resztę Amerykańców.  
>-Pokażcie ich!<br>Żołnierz zaprowadził Gordowa i Kameleona do na zewnątrz.  
>Stały tam dwa tuziny żołnierzy z bronią wycelowaną w czwórkę bohaterów.<br>-"To nie są zwykli Amerykanie"- zaśmiał się Gordow- Oj _tawariszu _Kameleon, zmiękliście w tej Ameryce. Jak tylko połączymy się z dowództwem...  
>Ale Kameleon nie słuchał go. Podszedł do Kapitana Ameryki. Przez chwilę mierzyli go wzrokiem, po czym zerwał mu maskę.<br>-Idioci, to nie jest Ameryka- Kameleon zerwał maskę Spider-mana. Mieli identyczne twarze- Nabrali was!  
>Nagle usłyszeli wybuch.<br>-Wszystkie jednostki do magazynu.- rozkazał Gordow- Nikt nie może ujść z życiem.

Tymczasem wewnątrz magazynu trwałą jatka między żołnierzami komunistów a bohaterami przebranymi w radzieckie mundury i prowizoryczne maski. Hawkeye i Madrox zdejmował kolejnych żołnierzy, podczas gdy Spider-man i Kapitan Ameryka przebijali się do gabinetu Gordowa.  
>-Jesteś pewien że tam znajdziemy Moon Knighta?- spytał Steve, waląc tarczą w kolejnego przeciwnika<br>-Nie.- Spider-man złapał jakąś skrzynie siecią, po czym rzucił nią w grupę żołnierzy- Mogli znaleźć Tropiciela którego mu podrzuciłem. Mimo to nie mamy lepszego tropu.  
>Już dotykali klamki gdy dwie metalowe macki przebiły drzwi, łapiąc bohaterów.<br>-Śmierć kapitalistom!  
>Madrox chciał rzucić się na pomoc, ale Hawkeye go powstrzymał.<br>-Ja im pomogę, ty musisz zatrzymać nadchodzących żołnierzy.  
>-Niby jak? Wystrzelają mnie jak kaczki!<br>Hawkeye tylko wskazał palcem na skrzynie którą rzucił wcześniej Spider-man. Tera była zniszczona i leżało tam masa broni.  
>-Nie wiem jak jej używać...<br>-To ucz się. Masz jakąś setkę żyć do wykorzystania.- Hawkeye pobiegł w stronę Omegi i strzelił w niego strzałę wybuchową.  
>Rosjanin oberwał, ale nie puścił bohaterów. Zamiast tego zaczął walić nimi jak pięściakami.<br>W tym momencie Spider-man przylgnął do podłogi jedną ręka i pociągnął za mackę Omegi Reda drugą. Przestępca uderzył o ścianę, po czym oberwał kolejną porcją strzał i tarczą Kapitana Ameryki. Mimo to wstał i ponownie zaatakował.  
>-Nie wiem czy damy mu radę.- powiedział Spider-man unikając kolejnego ataku- Jego ciało jest zbudowane z Carbonadium, nie zranimy go.<br>_-Ty mógłbyś, ale wstrzymujesz się._- odezwał się głos w głowie Petera  
>-O nie tylko nie ty!<br>_-Choć raz przestań nie zachowuj się jak dzieciak. To nie jest jakiś złodziejaszek, to komunistyczny terrorysta. Nawet rząd zabija takich ludzi. _  
>-Mam to gdzieś, to wciąż człowiek.<br>_-Mutant, jeśli chodzi o ścisłość. _  
>-Ej, to było rasistowskie.<br>_-Wszystko jedno, nie zasługuję by nazywać go człowiekiem. Jak możesz pozwalać mu żyć, przez takich ludzi jak on zginęli twoi rodzice? Czy tak czcisz ich pamięć? _  
>-Dość!- Peter złapał się za głowę- Nie zmusisz mnie do tego ponownie. Jestem bohaterem, ja nie zabijam, ja chronię! Bo z wielką mocą idzie...<br>-Uważaj!  
>Kapitan Ameryka odrzucił Spider-mana na bok, a sam zablokował uderzenie Omegi Reda.<br>-Potrzebuję twojej wiedzy pajączku- powiedział Rogers- Mówiłeś że jak nazywa się ta stal?  
>-Carbonadium.- powiedział Spider-man- Coś jak rosyjski odpowiednik adamantu.<br>-Jest słabsze od niego?- spytał Steve  
>-Raczej tak, ale jakimś cudem Wolvie nie jest w tej historii, by nam pomóc. Zresztą nie jestem pewien czy adamant by wystarczy.<br>-Nie szkodzi, mam coś lepszego.- powiedział Steve ściskając tarczę- Hawkeye, manewr Avengers 3-1.  
>-Co?- spytał zdezorientowany Peter, ale tamci już ruszyli<br>Hawkeye wystrzelił cztery strzały wybuchowe po czym skoczył na mutanta. Ten nie dał się zaskoczyć i złapał go w locie. W tym momencie łucznik wyciągnął strzałę oślepiająca i uaktywnił ją. Na chwilę cały magazyn pokrył się jaskrawym światłem. Jedyną nieoślepioną osobą był Steve który zamknął oczy i z pamięci ruszył na wroga. Skoczył na niewidomego komunistę i wbił bok tarczy prosto w jego szyję.  
>Po chwili Peter odzyskał wzrok i zobaczył zdekapitowane ciało Omegi Reda.<br>-Zabiliście go!  
>-Zrobiliśmy co było trzeba.- odparł Rogers, po czym ruszył z Hawkeye'm przeszukać resztę budynku.<br>-Już jestem.- powiedział Madrox wesoło wchodząc do magazynu- Słabo mi szło z tymi karabinami, więc po prostu użyłem ich jak maczug. Trochę mnie poumierało, ale wyszło. A jak u was?  
>Po chwili ujrzał głowę Omegi Reda.<br>-O.- spojrzał niepewnie na Spider-mana- ee, wszystko gra?  
>-Nie. - oparł Spider-man głucho- A ty się zamknij.<br>Dopiero po chwili mutant zrozumiał że ta druga kwestia nie była do niego. Zanim wymyślił co odpowiedzieć do pokoju wrócił Clint i Steve.  
>-Magazyn jest pusty, ani śladu po Włóczni czy jakimś przywódcy tego ośrodku.<br>-To nie powinien być problem- stwierdził Madrox- Tą część klonów która ani nie umarła ani nie pilnuję więźniów czy Kolosa wysłałem by otoczyli teren. Ktokolwiek to jest nie wymknie się.  
>-Moon Knighta też nie ma.<br>Zapadła cisza.  
>-To mogę z powrotem mój kostium?-spytał Hawkeye<p>

Tymczasem trochę dalej Kameleon i generał Gordow szli biegli przez las. Ten pierwszy trzymał Włócznię.  
>-Przeklęci Amerykance.- przeklinał Gordow- Na szczęście mam ukrytego jeepa dwieście metrów stąd. Oddalimy się i może uda nam się połączyć z dowództwem. A dalej...<br>-Nie  
>Rosjanie obejrzeli się i zobaczyli Moon Knighta.<br>-Nie będzie żadnego "dalej". Kończycie tutaj.  
>Gorodw sięgnął po pistolet, ale dostał moonarangiem. Kameleon puścił Włócznię Odyna i rzucił się na przeciwnika. Mimo ran i zmęczenia Moon Knight okazał się jednak szybszy. Uniknął ataku po czym wbił przeciwnika w ziemię. Już zamierzał skręcić mu kark, gdy poczuł ból z tyłu głowy. Moon Knight padł nieprzytomny od uderzenia w tył głowy karabinem, trzymanym przez Madroxa.<br>-Możesz iść dalej- powiedział z zagadkowym uśmiechem- Tylko nie wolno ci go dobijać. Poza tym dalej czeka więcej mnie, takich którzy ci nie pomogą.  
>Mówiąc to poszedł dalej w głąb lasu, obserwowany przez zdziwionych komunistów.<br>-Co to było?-spytał zdziwiony Gordow- Czemu te świry walczą z swoimi?  
>-Zabawne że o tym wspominasz.- Kameleon wyciągnął pistolet i zastrzelił Gordowa- Mógłbyś się jeszcze przydać, ale mam tylko jeden pas. Na razie towarisz.<br>Kameleon zmienił się w Madroxa, po czym podniósł Włócznię. Madrox obserwował go zza drzewa jak biegnie dalej, uśmiechając się tajemniczo.

_Nowy Jork, Harlem _  
>Podczas bójki w barze, jeden koleś stracił życie. Kilku przestępców niosło jego zwłoki do śmietnika. Jeden z nich uniósł klapę i spojrzał.<br>-Cholera, ten już zajęty.  
>Chciał zamknąć go z powrotem, gdy nagle coś go uderzyło. Szok odkrycia otrzeźwił go z piwa, które przed chwilą wypił.<br>-Sami się nim zajmijcie mam coś do zrobienia.  
>Mężczyzna pobiegł do budki telefonicznej.<br>-Dajcie mi Kingpina i to szybko. Mam ważne wieści: Włócznia nie jest już w rękach komunistów.  
>W śmietniku leżało martwe ciało Kameleona.<p>

Tymczasem w Rosji mężczyzna stwierdził że podczas walki z Moon Knightem uszkodził mu się pas. Na szczęście był już daleko i dalej go nie potrzebował. Mężczyzna wyłączył urządzenie zagłuszające, które cały czas miał przy sobie i wyjął komunikator.  
>-Crossbone do Red Skulla. Umknąłem Kapitanowi i jego kompanom.<br>_-Bardzo dobrze żołnierzu, ale twoja robota jeszcze nieskończona. Twój następny przystanek: Anglia._


	13. Bogowie nie kłamią

**Rozdział 13: Bogowie nie kłamią  
><strong>Autor: Dżentelmen

Odbudowa Asgardu szła powoli, ale zamek rodziny królewskiej został odbudowany jako pierwszy, więc Loki powracając z ruin miasta mógł odpocząć w pełnym spokoju na swoim łożu. Westchnął donośnie ze zmęczenia. Starał się wszystkie swoje sprawy utrzymać w ryzach, ale szło to coraz trudniej. Przynajmniej mógł odpocząć od całej tej bandy idiotów która wyruszyła na poszukiwania po dziewięciu światach. Nagle ktoś zapukał do wrót jego pokoju. Nie spodziewał się gości a robotnicy raczej nie zawracaliby mu głowy po całym dniu pracy. Miał dość tego, że w ogóle musiał pracować z jakimiś podrzędnymi śmieciami. To wszystko było winą Odyna który nie pozwalał na użycie magii przy odbudowie miasta, a nawet rzucił własny czar który by powstrzymywał jego przybranego syna. Bóg kłamstw podniósł się powoli po czym odrzekł niechętnie - _Proszę._  
>Drzwi otworzyły się samoistnie na głos bruneta. Nie chciało mu się spojrzeć nawet kto właściwie złożył mu wizytę więc dalej leżał na wznak na zdecydowanie zbyt dużym łóżku.<br>- _Nie zasługuję na to byś mnie przywitał?_ - był to głos którego syn Laufeya nie słyszał od wielu wieków. Właściwie wydawało mu się, że jest to jedna z niewielu osób do których odczuwał pewien szacunek. Lecz nie w pozytywnym znaczeniu. Po prostu rozumiał potęgę poszczególnych istot i o ile by nie musiał to wolał nie walczyć z nimi.  
>Asgardczyk podparł się jedną ręką i przyjrzał przybyszowi - <em>Jezu Chryste<em> - te słowa w pełni oddały to kim był ten osobnik - _Co cię sprowadza w nasze skromne progi?_  
>- <em>Nie nazwałbym ich skromnymi, choć wasze królestwo ucierpiało nieco.<em> - Jezus przymknął oczy, co było oznaką sarkazmu. Mimo tego, że nie miał wyznawców w innych światach niż Midgard to wiodło mu się o wiele lepiej niż jego rozmówcy. Mimo, że Bóg którego można zobaczyć jest bardziej realny to gdy trwają starcia w których Thor lub ktokolwiek inny niszczy świat w niepotrzebnych bitwach, to właśnie ojciec Chrystusa zyskuje na tym najbardziej. Zupełnie niczym w powiedzeniu "Jak trwoga to do Boga".  
>- <em>Długo się nie widzieliśmy<em> - zauważył trafnie Loki. Zebrał się nawet na tyle by powstać i przysunąć temu drugiemu krzesło, oraz skinąć głową na wywar pitny w drewnianym naczyniu.  
>Na proponowany napitek Jezus odmówił kiwając głową na boki, jednak usiadł wygodnie i odpowiedział - <em>Rzeczywiście. To było za czasów gdy jeszcze żyłem. 40 dni postu.<em>  
>- <em>Miałem wtedy niezłą zabawę<em> - asgardczyk nalał sobie do kufla i wziął spory łyk - _A ty zyskałeś na tym. Jednak nie rozumiem co sprowadza cię tutaj_ - przebiegł spojrzeniem po swoim rozmówcy. Rzadko kiedy bóstwa spoza nordyckiego panteonu składały mu wizyty. Ostatnio chyba... chyba nigdy. Nawet gdyby nie miał nosa to czułby, że coś było nie tak.  
>- <em>Wiem co chcesz zrobić<em> - otrzymał w odpowiedzi. Chrystus zmarszczył brwi i zaczął jakby wypełniać całą przestrzeń dookoła swoją obecnością.  
>- <em>Więc wiesz także, że to ciebie nie dotyczy<em> - zimny pot spływał po czole Lokiego lecz nie mógł dać się tak łatwo podpuścić.  
>Jezus powstał i skierował się ku wyjściu. Obrócił się tylko jeszcze na chwilę - <em>Pozdrów Odyna gdy się obudzi, dobrze?<em>  
>- <em>Pewnie<em> - usta boga rozszerzyły się w sztucznym uśmiechu. Gdy ten drugi już wyszedł, asgardczyk padł na łóżko, zmęczony jeszcze bardziej, tym razem psychicznie - _Głupi gnojek. Przecież może mieć większy wpływ na to wszystko niż ja. Ja już skończyłem robotę._

Tymczasem gdzieś w Midgardzie, pewien inny asgardczyk bardzo się niecierpliwił. Mimo tego, że jego wspólnik zapewniał mu wszystkie możliwe wygody to wolałby się skupić na swoim zadaniu - _Dlaczego musimy czekać? Skoro wiemy kto ma włócznię to możemy ją odebrać._  
>Paladin który wylegiwał się w jacuzzi skinął głową na dwie towarzyszące mu kobiety, a te natychmiast opuściły pomieszczenie, nie tracąc nawet czasu na ubranie się. Najemnik pociągnął łyk whisky z butelki po czym zwrócił się do towarzysza - <em>Nie chodzi tylko o zdobycie włóczni. Nawet jeśli nam się to uda to wciąż wiele osób ma na nią chrapkę. Zaatakujemy gdy zagrożenie będzie minimalne, chyba, że zdarzy się coś nieoczekiwanego.<em> - wytłumaczył.  
>- <em>Jestem wojownikiem. Takie podchody to nie dla mnie<em> - oburzył się Executioner.  
>Paul zaśmiał się donośnie - <em>Też mam swoją dumę, lecz rzucanie się w wir walki bez żadnej strategii to działanie głupca.<em>  
>Asgardczyk podniósł wyżej swój topór - <em>Waż się ze słowami. Jeśli dalej będziesz odzywać się w ten sposób to potraktuję cię tak jak Lokiego.<em>  
>- <em>To zabawne, że o nim mówisz. Spodziewałbym się, że chciałby zdobyć włócznię by przypodobać się Odynowi.<em>  
>- <em>Rzeczywiście chciał tak uczynić<em> - przyznał mu rację - _Jednak to on przysporzył się do upadku naszego królestwa więc łatwo sobie wyobrazić jaka była odpowiedź wszechojca._  
>- <em>Zaiste<em> - Paladin podniósł się powoli po czym otulił w ręcznik - _A co z pozostałymi światami?_ - zapytał, kierując się ku wyjściu.  
>Executioner powstał i ruszył za nim - <em>Zdziwiłem się, że to mnie wybrano do odwiedzenia Midgardu, ale nie mam nic przeciwko temu. Thor i inni zostali rozesłani po reszcie królestw ale nie mam teraz kontaktu z Asgardem<em> - zamilkł na chwilę gdy weszli do pomieszczenia pełnego broni - _Loki ostrzegł mnie przed podróżą._  
>- <em>Wiedział, że to ja mam włócznię?<em> - Paul zatrzymał się, wyglądał na zaniepokojonego - _Będzie próbował ją zdobyć?_  
>Executioner pokręcił głową na boki - <em>Nie. Jego moc jest bardzo ograniczona. Ostrzegał mnie przed zdrajcą wśród asgardyczków.<em>  
>- <em>Aha. Nie pogarsza to zbytnio sprawy<em> - najemnik odetchnął z ulgą. Po minięciu kolejnych drzwi, znaleźli się w kokpicie - _Daleko jeszcze?_  
>- <em>Nie. Jeszcze tylko kilka minut<em> - odpowiedział obojętnie pilot.  
>Executioner oparł się o ścianę - <em>Nie doceniasz nas śmiertelniku<em> - jego spojrzenie zmiażdżyło na chwilę obecnych - _Możesz przynajmniej wyjaśnić dokąd lecimy?_  
>- <em>Do Anglii. To, że mamy się nie mieszać, nie znaczy, że nie możemy pooglądać<em> - Paladin wzruszył ramionami. Jego nonszalancja w tej sprawie była wkurzająca. Choć może to asgardczyk nie umiał ujrzeć drugiego dna - _Idę się ubrać._

Bohaterowie siedzieli zebrani w magazynie który do niedawna był bazą ich wrogów. Captain i Hawkeye oddali się od reszty by coś przedyskutować tymczasem Madrox i Spider-man przyglądali się Moon Knightowi który powoli dochodził do siebie. Po ocknięciu się spojrzał na nich, czuł się jak podejrzany czekający na przesłuchanie ale nie wiedział kto z tej dwójki miałby grać złego glinę.  
>- <em>O co wam znowu chodzi?<em> - próbował się podnieść lecz wydawało mu się, że głowa waży z tonę, a grawitacja dodawała jeszcze swoje i prawie nie spadł z krzesła.  
>Tamci dwaj zerknęli na siebie nawzajem - <em>Może ty zaczniesz bo to bardzo bolesne<em> - stwierdził Spider-man, który miał już na sobie swój kostium.  
>Madrox spojrzał na niego z przestrachem - <em>No jasne. To ja muszę przekazać złą wiadomość<em> - oburzył się, ale szybko zwrócił się ku Spectorowi.  
>MK zmarszczył brwi. Nie podobało mu się to przeciąganie - <em>Powiedz wreszcie<em> - przez jego głowę przelatywały właśnie setki różnych możliwości. W końcu wziął głęboki oddech - _Na wszystko jestem gotowy._  
>Cisza trwała jeszcze chwilę aż w końcu Jamie przemówił - <em>Kameleon skopał ci tyłek<em> - przybliżył następnie dłoń do oczu udając, że ociera łzy.  
>- <em>Nie martw się. Twoją reputację jeszcze da się ocalić<em> - łkając, Spidey poklepał Knighta po ramieniu.  
>Madrox skierował palec w stronę pająka - <em>Nie próbuj go pocieszać! Dobrze wiesz, że to już koniec!<em>  
>- <em>Jak możesz tak mówić?!<em> - Spider-man padł na kolana i oparł się o Marka jakby bez jego pomocy upadł na podłogę.  
>Mutant obrócił się tyłem - <em>Dzwonili z Hasbro. Wycofali najnowszą linię figurek z MK...<em>  
>- <em>To nie możliwe! Musi być jeszcze coś co możemy zrobić!<em>  
>- <em>Niestety... To już ko...<em>  
>- <em>Skończyliście już?!<em> - wykrzyczał w końcu zniecierpliwiony rycerz. Zebrał w sobie tyle sił by odtrącić ścianołaza i powstać - _Może dla was robienie sobie żartów działa jako ucieczka od bolesnej rzeczywistości lecz nie dla mnie._  
>- <em>Auć<em> - opowiedzieli obaj jednocześnie - _To dopiero było bolesne_ - dodał Jamie.  
>Spector przeszedł się po pomieszczeniu, rozglądając się - <em>Gdzie są pozostali?<em>  
>- <em>Na zewnątrz. Załatwiają chyba transport czy coś<em> - stwierdził Spidey.  
>Moon Knight ruszył do wyjścia lecz zatrzymał się w pół drogi i odwrócił - <em>Wcale nie przegrałem z Kameleonem.<em>  
>Gdy w końcu opuścił magazyn, tamci dwaj przystanęli razem patrząc jak odchodzi. Jeszcze tylko jedno porozumiewawcze spojrzenie i - <em>Jackpot<em>- zderzyli się lekko pięściami.

- _Nie wytrzymam długo z tymi idiotami_ - powiedział MK, ale pozostała dwójka nie zwróciła tego uwagi bo byli pochłonięci rozmową - _Jasne, nie przejmujcie się mną. Pójdę na spacer_ - rzucił i naburmuszony ruszył przed siebie.  
>Hawkeye siedział na sporym głazie a Captain stał obok przyglądając mu się bacznie - <em>Powiesz coś w końcu? Czemu nie chcesz pomocy SHIELD?<em>  
>Łucznik nie miał zamiaru spojrzeć mu w twarz - <em>Mam swoje powody i nie dotyczą one ciebie<em> - odburknął.  
>Nawet cierpliwość Rogersa miała swoje granice - <em>W tym momencie zachowujesz się jak dzieciak któremu ktoś zabrał cukierka<em> - chwycił przyjaciela za fraki i przyciągnął jego twarz do siebie - _Nie wiem co masz przeciwko Fury'emu, ale jeśli ma to przeszkodzić w naszej misji to czemu w ogóle bierzesz w niej udział?_  
>Clint odwrócił wzrok - <em>Bo nie mam wyboru. Fury obiecał, że zrobi wszystko co chcę jeśli wezmę w tym udział<em> - wyznał prawdę.  
>Steve rozluźnił uścisk - <em>A czego chcesz?<em>  
>- <em>Umrzeć<em> - odpowiedział poważnym głosem, po czym odepchnął dłoń Captaina - _Bobby nie żyje, więc ja też nie muszę._  
>- <em>Czy chodzi ci o...<em> - Cap zaczął lecz Hawkeye rzucił mu komunikator.  
>- <em>Ty z nim porozmawiaj<em> - powstał i minął Rogersa - _Ja tymczasem doprowadzę tą bandę do porządku._


	14. Marvel Knights! Assemble!

**Rozdział 14: Marvel Knights! Assemble!**_  
><em>Autor: GrayFox

Pogoda w West Bromwich była typowo angielska. Tej zimnej nocy, temperatura powietrza nie wynosiła więcej niż 5 stopni Celsjusza, choć odczuwalna była znacznie niższa przez porywisty wiatr i zimny, ulewny deszcz. Idącemu błotnistą drogą Crossbones'owi nieprzyjazna pogoda zdawała się w ogóle nie przeszkadzać. Woda chlupała mu w butach, a od jego kapelusza odbijały się ogromne krople deszczu jednak niemal całą swoją uwagę poświęcał sporej wielkości zawiniątku, które niósł ze sobą, a co jakiś czas rozglądnął się by zobaczyć czy ktoś go nie śledzi. W pewnym momencie przystanął przy wielkim, acz niezbyt luksusowym hotelu o nazwie Campanile. Rozglądnął się po raz ostatni, otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka.  
>Za ladą stał względnie młody, około 20 letni mężczyzna. Crossbones podszedł do niego, oparł się groźnie o dzielący mężczyzn blat i spojrzał na chłopca spod swojego mokrego kapelusza.<br>- Paskudna pogoda, prawda?  
>- Prawda proszę pana. W czym mogę panu służyć?<br>Crossbones spojrzał na zegar ścienny, który wisiał za chłopcem i wydał odgłos przypominający mruczenie, jednoznacznie pozwalający stwierdzić, że nad czymś się zastanawia.  
>- Wygląda na to, że zegar odmierza godziny głupstwa…<br>- …ale mądrości nie mierzą zegary.  
>- Hail Hydra.<br>- Hail Hydra sir Crossbones. Pańscy goście są na górze. Pokój 1408. – powiedział chłopiec i podał naziście klucz do wspomnianego przez niego pokoju. Crossbones pokłonił się delikatnie i poszedł na górę.

W pokoju 1408 już przed przybyciem Crossbones'a znajdowało się jedenaście osób. I to nie byle jakich – każde z nich było niezwykłą osobistością na swój własny sposób, niemal każde z nich pochodziło z innego kraju, ale wszystkich łączyła profesja i cel w którym tu przybyli.  
>- Witajcie. – powiedział Crossbones zrzucając z siebie mokry płaszcz i kapelusz ukazując umięśnione ramiona, kamizelkę kevlarową z namalowaną czaszką i twarz zakrytą czarną maską. Sięgnął do szuflady dość ładnej, mahoniowej komody i wydobył jedenaście grubych teczek po czym położył je na biurku.<br>- To są wasze akta. Was wszystkich. Madame Masque, Rattler, Swarm, Unicorn, Fantomex, Gideon, Black Tom, Morbius, Grey Gargoyle, Klaw, Swordsman. Zostaliście starannie wyselekcjonowani przez Hydrę do wykonania niezwykle ważnej operacji. Pieniądze nie grają roli, ale o tym zostaliście już poinformowani.  
>- Kogo musimy zabić? – spytał z wyraźnym francuskim akcentem potężnie zbudowany, szaro skóry Grey Gargoyle.<br>- Kapitan Ameryka zebrał nową wesołą kompanię. Już pewnie są w drodze tutaj. Jestem pewien, że wielu z was znajdzie tam starych znajomych, bo wraz z nim lecą tu Madrox, Spider-Man, Hawkeye i Moon Knight. To także jeden z powodów, dla których to właśnie wy zostaliście wybrani do tego zadania.  
>Na wspomnienie o Stevie Rogersie część z zebranych aż się wzdrygnęła, powietrze zaczęło gęstnieć od nienawiści, złości i nieprzyjemnych wspomnień.<br>- Scheiße! Tego cholernego jankesa zabiję z przyjemnością! – wrzasnął Swarm. W jego głosie było coś niepokojącego, coś sprawiało, że był nienaturalny, nieludzki tylko niski, buczący i urywany. Jakby przemawiał przez niego rój pszczół. Część zebranych zdecydowanie pokiwała głową, jakby pomysł nazistowskiego najemnika bardzo im się podobał.  
>- Co jest ich celem? – spytała pewnym głosem Madame Masque. Siedzący za nią jaszczurowaty Rattler sprawiał wrażenie zafascynowanego jej krągłościami, czym spowodował rozbawienie znajdujących się obok Unicorna, Gideona i Klawa. Crossbones na pytanie Madame Masque opuścił na ułamek sekundy głowę, po czym odwrócił się do okna i zaplótł ręce za plecami.<br>- To nie jest istotne i w żaden sposób was nie dotyczy. Skupcie się na zadaniu, Hydra nie przyjmuje możliwości porażki. Ani odmowy udziału w misji, wasza deklaracja jest ostateczna. Podejmiecie się tego zadania.  
>- Hej ssszczurze! Odpowiedz tej miłej pani na pytanie! – Rattler poderwał się z miejsca i zrobił wyzywająco kilka kroków w stronę umięśnionego oficera Hydry. Crossbones w spokoju odwrócił się do biurka i spojrzał w akta.<br>- Dostałem pełne upoważnienie by rozwiać wszelkie wasze wątpliwości co do udziału w tej misji. Rattler, czy masz jakieś wątpliwości? – spytał ze stoickim wręcz spokojem Crossbones. Jaszczurowaty najemnik podszedł tylko bliżej niego i uśmiechnął się obnażając ostre zęby i rozwidlony język. Crossbones wziął pilota do zestawu stereo i włączył muzykę, po czym szybkim ruchem chwycił Rattlera za pysk i z całej siły pchnął na ścianę. W pokoju rozległ się głos Johna Lennona, a Rattler prędko pozbierał się z ziemi i ruszył pewny siebie na Crossbonesa, ten jednak w ogóle się tym nie przejął. Wymierzył jaszczurowi kopniaka w głowę i zanim najemnik upadł oficer Hydry złapał go i uderzył jego głową o kant biurka. Krew zalała gadzi pysk Rattlera, ale w Crossbonesie nie było ani grama litości. Przycisnął mocno butem szyję buntownika, aż ten ledwo łapał oddech.  
>- Cel Kapitana Ameryki nie jest waszym zmartwieniem tylko moim. Wy zamiast głowić się nad tym po co przyjechali, zacznijcie się lepiej zastanawiać jak ich stąd odesłać. Mam nadzieję, że wyraziłem się jasno. Rattler?<br>- Tt…Tkkkk!  
>Crossbones ściągnął nogę z gardła swojego gadziego przeciwnika. W pokoju dalej rozlegał się głos Johna Lennona, przerywany tylko głośnymi kaszlnięciami Rattlera. Zebrani w pomieszczeniu najemnicy spojrzeli po sobie.<br>- No to do dzieła. – stwierdziła pewna siebie Madame Masque, uderzając zaciśniętą pięścią w otwartą dłoń.

Bohaterów spod Moskwy zabrał sporych rozmiarów pojazd powietrzny SHIELD. Pilotowany był przez trójkę oficerów pokładowych tajnej organizacji, oprócz tego znajdowało się na nim około dziesięciu członków Tarczy. Bohaterowie zostali osobiście powitani przez major Marię Hill oraz samego Nicka Fury.  
>- Zaraz się zacznie. – powiedział pod nosem Clint głęboko wzdychając i przewracając oczami.<br>- Kapitanie Rogers. Możesz mi powiedzieć, co to kurwa za zbieranina? – Fury zabrał się mało dyplomatycznie do tej rozmowy. – To miała być mała operacja.  
>- Ja dowodzę tą operacją i potrzebuję ich pomocy. – powiedział stanowczo Steve. – Jeśli chcesz mieć w tym jeszcze jakiś udział, to załatw opiekę medyczną. Mamy rannych.<br>Fury kiwnął tylko major Hill, która zaraz odprowadziła Moon Knighta i Frenchiego do punktu medycznego. Sanitariusz zaopiekował się Duchampem, jednak Spector odmówił wszelkiej pomocy medycznej i nie mogło go przekonać nawet błagalne spojrzenie jego pomocnika.  
>- Co się tam stało na boga? Skąd Moon Knight się tu wziął? Przecież jest poszukiwany. – Nick Fury wciąż niedowierzał temu co widziały jego oczy. Steve Rogers ściągnął maskę i rozmasował dłonią kark.<br>- Błagam cię Nick. Potrzebujemy każdej pomocy. Marc bardzo się nam przysłużył. Gdyby nie on stracilibyśmy włócznię już w Nowym Jorku.  
>- A Spider-Man?<br>- Uznałem, że przyda nam się nieco młodzieńczego zapału. Swoją drogą przypomniałeś mi dlaczego nigdy nie lubiłem z tobą pracować Fury. Zawsze wtykasz nos tam gdzie nie trzeba. Mogłeś równie dobrze sam zająć się tą operacją, ale nie zrobiłeś tego, więc z łaski swojej odpierdol się od tego jak przewodzę tym chłopcom. – powiedział ostro Steve, jednak Fury w ogóle się tym nie przejął. – Wytłumacz się lepiej co obiecałeś Clintowi.  
>- Nie mogę. Jeśli on zechce ci o tym powiedzieć to proszę bardzo, ja nie mam zamiaru. Mamy dżentelmeńską umowę.<br>- W takim razie skończyliśmy rozmowę. – powiedział Kapitan Ameryka i odwrócił się na pięcie po czym ruszył do jednej z tych maleńkich kajut, których kilka znajdowało się na pokładzie tego pojazdu. Przysiadł na łóżku i odrzucił tarczę, która sprawiała wrażenie cięższej niż zwykle. Nagle w drzwiach kajuty pojawił się Spider-Man.  
>- Kapitanie… możemy porozmawiać?<br>- Oczywiście przyjacielu, wejdź. – rzekł serdecznie Rogers i wskazał ścianołazowi niedbałym ruchem ręki cały pokój. – Siądź gdzie chcesz.  
>- Wiesz o tym, że jesteś bohaterem? – powiedział Spider-Man przyklejając się do ściany po prawej stronie Steve'a.<br>- Takim samym jak ty czy Clint. Jak każdy z naszej drużyny.  
>- Ale część z nas odbiera życia. Czy to konieczne?<br>- Chodzi ci o Marca?  
>- Mooney to wariat. Chodzi mi o ciebie Steve. To ty zabiłeś Omegę Red.<br>Nastała chwila ciszy. Rogers westchnął głęboko, poprawił poduszkę, po czym położył się zaplatając ręce na piersiach.  
>- Wiesz Spider-Manie, nie jestem dumny z tego co się wydarzyło. Myślę, że gdybym mógł być tym kim jestem bez tego całego bagażu emocjonalnego jaki przyniosła ze sobą wojna, to zapewne postąpiłbym inaczej. Rozważyłbym sytuację ponownie, rozpatrzyłbym mniej oczywiste opcje. Być może dałoby się wówczas pokonać Omegę Red, bez konieczności zabijania go.<br>- A nie uważasz, że to lepiej, że go zabiłeś?  
>Steve popatrzył na Spider-Mana smutnym wzrokiem.<br>- Nie, nie uważam, żeby pozbawienie Omegi Red życia było dobrym rozwiązaniem. Wiesz, że wszyscy, których w życiu zabiłem śnią mi się po nocach? To jest najstraszniejsza walka jaką można stoczyć. – Steve zamyślił się na chwilę, jednak nie spuścił wzroku z Parkera ani na sekundę. - Nie poznaję cię Spider-Manie. – dodał po chwili - Pamiętasz co mi kiedyś powiedziałeś? To, że z wielką mocą w parze zawsze idzie wielka odpowiedzialność? Gdybyśmy zostali przyjaciółmi podczas wojny, to pewnie i ona inaczej by się potoczyła, byłbym innym, lepszym człowiekiem. Niestety z doświadczenia wiem, że ludzie się nie zmieniają, a tym bardziej nie na starość. – zaśmiał się dość sztucznie Steve, by spróbować choć trochę rozładować napięcie. - Nie zapomnij nigdy tej nauki Spider-Manie bo to ona czyni cię lepszym człowiekiem i lepszym bohaterem niż ja kiedykolwiek byłem i będę.  
>- Dziękuję ci Kapitanie. – powiedział Spider-Man zeskakując z gracją ze ściany i lądując bezgłośnie na ziemi. – Jak myślisz? Mooney ma problemy z takimi snami?<br>- Moon Knight to wariat, jak sam zauważyłeś. – odrzekł z delikatnym uśmiechem Steve.

W punkcie medycznym Frenchie leżał na łóżku, trawiony przez gorączkę, a obok niego siedział Moon Knight. Rycerz Khonshu wyglądał na zmartwionego, Duchamp to widział jednak nie chciał odzywać się sam. Wiedział, że rycerz w końcu przemówi.  
>- Skanery w kombinezonie pokazują, że twoja noga źle wygląda. Temperatura twojego ciała wynosi 42 stopnie. Zakażenie krwi. Masz gangrenę. – rzekł wreszcie Moon Knight.<br>- Oj młody, ty tylko patrzysz na te skanery. Wierzysz w boga?  
>- Wierzę, tylko nie w tego co ty. Dlatego nie rozumiem. Khonshu powiedział, że nie zabierze cię do siebie, ale twój stan wciąż się pogarsza.<br>- Widocznie już pora na mnie młody. Mój bóg przygotuje mi miejsce gdzieś w zaświatach.  
>- Nie dopuszczę do tego.<br>- Każdy kiedyś musi umrzeć. Nie powstrzymasz tego ani ty, ani twój bóg, ani mój. Czasami trzeba po prostu, żeby coś się wydarzyło.  
>- Khonshu obiecał, że będziesz żył. Że ta rana się zabliźni i nie stracę cię.<br>Moon Knight zdając sobie sprawę z własnej niemocy z uporem maniaka skanował nogę Frenchiego. Jego stan był katastrofalny. Pomimo interwencji w Rosji i tej niedawnej na pokładzie pojazdu latającego SHIELD wyglądało na to, że Frenchiemu zostało niewiele czasu. O wiele mniej niż się wydawało.  
>- Jestem zmęczony chłopcze. Posiedzisz tu ze mną jeszcze?<br>- Nie zasypiaj starcze. Walcz, kurwa mać, walcz! – Rycerz Khonshu złapał swojego przyjaciela za rękę – Trzymaj mnie Duchamp. Khonshu da nam siły i razem wyjdziemy z tego gówna.  
>Modlitwa do Khonshu trwała blisko trzydzieści minut. Marc modlił się na głos, co jakiś czas Madrox zaglądał do punktu medycznego, obserwował bacznie sytuację wzrokiem pełnym nadziei na wyzdrowienie Francuza. Spector modlił się nieprzerwanie, nie przestawał nawet w chwili kiedy czuł, że uścisk Jeana się zwalnia, aż w końcu jego dłoń stała się zupełnie bezwładna. Moon Knight spojrzał swoim zimnym, niebieskim spojrzeniem, a skanery w jego kombinezonie pokazały brak jakichkolwiek funkcji życiowych. Marc zaczął delikatnie gładzić głowę swojego przyjaciela i pochylił się nad nim składając głowę na jego piersiach. Madrox i Spider-Man weszli do pomieszczenia i ten pierwszy położył rękę na ramieniu Moon Knighta.<br>- Przykro mi Marc. – powiedział detektyw.  
>- Niech spoczywa w pokoju. – powiedział cicho Spider-Man. Moon Knight poderwał się na równe nogi i szybkim ruchem odepchnął detektywa po czym rzucił się jak wściekła bestia na Człowieka Pająka.<br>- To przez ciebie nie żyje. Ty kurewska łajzo. Zabiję cię. – powiedział wściekle, lecz – co chyba było zdecydowanie bardziej przerażające - niesamowicie spokojnie Moon Knight, zacieśniając uścisk na szyi Spider-Mana. Ten próbował się bronić, jednak Spector był tak nabuzowany wściekłością, że wszelkie ciosy pająka nie robiły na nim żadnego wrażenia. Kiedy Spider-Man opadł z sił, Biały Rycerz przymierzył się do zadania ciosu pięścią w głowę młodego bohatera, jednak detektyw Madrox rzucił się na pomoc. Tworząc kilka kopii samego siebie odciągnął Rycerza Khonshu od wycieńczonego Parkera. Nie powstrzymało to jednak na długo Białego Mściciela, który szybkim ruchem wyciągnął ostrze i zabił kilka z kopii Jamiego i ponownie rzucił się na Spider-Mana. Przyparł go do ściany i podłożył pod szyję ostrze, co dało do myślenia Madroxowi, by rozważniej zabrać się za kolejną próbę ratowania przyjaciela.  
>- Nie chciałem… - wyszeptał pająk.<br>- Przyczyniłeś się do zabicia mojego przyjaciela. Podaj mi jeden powód, dla którego nie miałbym ci wyciąć jelita i cię nim udusić?  
>- Nie zrobisz tego. – rozległ się głos po lewej stronie rycerza. Hawkeye wycelował łuk w głowę Moon Knighta. Na cięciwie założoną miał najostrzejszą strzałę, która bez większego problemu przebiłaby wzmacniany włóknami kuloodpornymi hełm Wysłannika Khonshu, przewierciłaby się przez jego mózg i wyszła drugą stroną. Obok jak zwykle poważnego Bartona stał Steve Rogers i to on próbował przemówić do rozsądku Spectorowi.<br>- Gdybyś nie przeszkodził mi wtedy z Lady Bullseye, włócznia już byłaby bezpieczna, a Frenchie wciąż by żył. Ty bohaterska popłuczyno.  
>- Gdybym wiedział, że tak się stanie…<br>- Co byś zrobił? Bo ja gdybym wiedział, że to się stanie, zabiłbym cię już dawno temu.  
>- Nie rób tego Marc. Frenchie zginął walcząc za naszą sprawę. Za dobro całego świata. Spider-Man nie jest temu winny. – Steve próbował pertraktować z przepełnionym nienawiścią Białym Rycerzem.<br>- Jest winny. On i koleś, który stoi za tą całą szopką. Spider-Mana zabiję teraz, tamtego później.  
>- Rusz ostrzem o milimetr a zrobię ci z bebechów kisiel. – powiedział twardo Hawkeye, naciągając jeszcze mocniej cięciwę łuku. Moon Knight spojrzał po wszystkich po czym schował ostrze.<br>- Wykorzystaj swój gniew przeciw temu, kto faktycznie jest za to odpowiedzialny. – dodał spokojnie, pełen przekonania Kapitan Ameryka.  
>- Wynoście się. Wypierdalać wszyscy. – powiedział cicho Spector, po czym przysiadł do ciała swojego przyjaciela i pochylił się nad nim. Jamie Madrox pomógł pozbierać się Spider-Manowi, Clint zwolnił cięciwę łuku, a Steve poklepując go po ramieniu dał znak, że pora żeby wyszli z tego pomieszczenia i dali Moon Knightowi trochę czasu i prywatności, której teraz niesamowicie mocno potrzebuje.<p>

Po paru godzinach statek powietrzny SHIELD dotarł do Anglii. Nick Fury patrzył spokojnie na bohaterów, wśród których nie było Spectora, a wokół agenci Tarczy uwijali się jak w ukropie.  
>- Z danych udostępnionych przez Moon Knighta wynika, że włócznia jest w miasteczku West Bromwich. Nie ma tam lotniska, a trzeba działać szybko, dlatego musimy was zrzucić na spadochronach. Spróbujemy wyrzucić was tak, żebyście wylądowali w miasteczku. Każdy z was dostanie nowe komunikatory dostrojone do naszych częstotliwości. Będziemy waszymi oczami i uszami kiedy będziecie tego potrzebować. Przygotujcie się do skoku.<br>Sprawdzając cały osprzęt spadochroniarski wśród bohaterów panowała niezręczna cisza.  
>- Mamy jakąś nazwę? – spytał Jamie Madrox, próbując w jakiś sposób rozluźnić atmosferę.<br>- Co? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Hawkeye. – Nie masz innych problemów na głowie?  
>- Byłem po prostu ciekaw, bo skoro jesteśmy drużyną, to powinniśmy mieć jakąś nazwę. Może… - urwał nagle Madrox kiedy zobaczył, że do luku w którym się znajdowali wszedł nie kto inny jak Rycerz Khonshu.<br>- Cieszę się, że wróciłeś. – powiedział Steve. Pojawienie się Moon Knighta podsunęło Steve'owi pewien pomysł. – Marvel Knights.  
>- Co? – spytał po raz kolejny Hawkeye.<br>- Jeśli to jest nazwa dla nas, to ja jestem za. Jak cholera. – powiedział podekscytowany Madrox, czym po raz kolejny spowodował, że Hawkeye zaczął się zastanawiać, czy ktokolwiek poza nim myśli jak dorosły człowiek.  
>- Dawno nie mówiłem nic w tym stylu. – powiedział Kapitan Ameryka z wyraźnym zadowoleniem. Poczuł się jak za starych, dobrych czasów, kiedy dowodził Avengers. Zdał sobie sprawę, że przechodzi właśnie drugą młodość. – Marvel Knights! Assemble!<br>- Dobre! – rzucił podniecony Madrox, po czym wszyscy wyskoczyli z samolotu na prawdopodobnie najcięższą bitwę w swoim życiu, o czym mieli się dopiero przekonać…

Pogoda w West Bromwich była mało ciekawa. Było chłodno i wiał wiatr, a jednak ulice zdawały się tętnić życiem. Wszędzie pełno było przechodniów w różnym wieku od młodzieży szkolnej poruszających się po mieście za pomocą deskorolek, przez młode małżeństwa, a kończąc na spacerujących dziadkach z wnukami. W okolice hotelu Campanile podjechały dwie ciężarówki, a na każdej z nich znajdował się znak w kształcie odciśniętej, czerwonej dłoni...


	15. Ostani filler przed wielką nawalanką

**Rozdział 15: Ostatni filler przed wielką nawalanką**  
>Autor: Skulker<p>

Statek SHIELD, godzina do dotarcia do Anglii  
>Madrox postanowił wykonać telefon.<br>_-Siedziba X-Factor Investigations, słucham._  
>-Cześć Layla...<br>-_Część Jamie._- przerwała mu dziewczyna- _Nie ma nas w domu, nagraj wiadomość po sygnale._  
>-To skąd...jasne. Dobra to po pierwsze...<br>-_Mam pozdrowić całą drużynę i przekazać że żyjesz_- znowu przerwała mu Layla- _Poza tym chcesz wiedzieć co u nas. Nudno, nikt nas nie wynajmuję i kablówka się zepsuła, więc wszyscy są źli._  
>-Wiesz że nagrywanie wiadomości powinno wyglądać trochę inaczej?<br>-_Tak wiem, dość prymitywna metoda. Coś jeszcze?_  
>Multiple Man westchnął.<br>-Nie to chyba wszystko. Trzymaj się, pa.  
>Madrox odłożył słuchawkę.<br>-Ok, jest jeszcze trochę czasu zanim wysiadamy co znaczy że mam czas na zwiedzanie.  
>Madrox po uderzał w ścianę tworząc kilka kopii. Wyszedł z pokoju i wpadł na Fury'ego.<br>-Madrox, jeśli zobaczę choć jednego z twoich niestabilnych emocjonalnie klonów łażących po moim statku to wyrzucę go za burtę.  
>-Owww, to nie zdążę obejrzeć całego pojazdu.<br>-Jak zobaczę ciebie szperającego po statku to też wyrzucę cie za burtę.  
>Fury oddalił się od przeklinającego Madroxa i wszedł do centrum dowodzenia. W środku czekało już na niego kilku innych oficerów SHIELD.<br>-Hill, raportuj.  
>-Włócznia została wykryta w centralnej części Anglii, w miasteczku West Bromwich.<br>-Czy Włócznia wciąż nadaję taki sam sygnał?  
>-Zgadza się.<br>-Bez sensu.  
>-Sir?<br>-Nic, kontynuuj raport.  
>-Nasze źródła donoszą o wysokiej aktywności przestępczej w tym rejonie. Niestety nie znamy szczegółów.<br>-Czy włócznia nadal się przemieszcza?  
>-Nie.<br>-Dalej bez sensu. Co możesz powiedzieć o mieście?  
>-Niezbyt duże, poniżej 150 tyś mieszkańców. Nie ma tam żadnych dużych laboratorium, aktywności super przestępczej, występowanie mutantów poniżej jednego procenta.<br>-Podsumujmy- Fury usiadł za stołem i splótł dłonie- Komuniści przejęli potężna broń o skali globalnej, wróć, między wymiarowej. Udało im się ją ukraść sprzed naszych nosów i uciec z nią do Rosji, bardzo dobrze. Ale co potem? Zamiast ją zabezpieczyć i ukryć, jeden z ich agentów ucieka z nią do Wielkiej Brytanii, największego zbiornika superbohaterów i naszych agentów w tym rejonie (przynajmniej taka jest nasza oficjalna wersja). Siedzimy im na ogonie bo wciąż nie zagłuszyli sygnału (nie obchodzi mnie że to trudne, powinni być gotowi być na taką opcję). A więc zaraz ich dorwiemy i co oni robią? Zatrzymują się i czekają na nas! To nawet nie jest błąd, to zwyczajne samobójstwo!  
>Na chwilę zapadła cisza.<br>-Podejrzewa pan podstęp.- stwierdziła Maria Hill  
>-Ja zawsze podejrzewam podstęp Hill. Miejmy tylko nadzieję że tym razem się mylę.<p>

Tymczasem w innym pokoju Spider-man siedział na suficie i myślał o ostatnich wydarzeniach.  
><em>-Wiesz że Moon Knight ma rację. Gdybyśmy zatrzymali Lady Bullseye wszyscy byli by bezpieczni. <em>  
>-Nie gadam z tobą. Ty już miałeś swój czas, teraz powinien pojawić się aniołek.<br>_-Wiesz że to tak nie działa Peter._  
>-W kreskówkach tak to wyglądało. Niszczysz moje dzieciństwo.<br>_-Ale tak nie jest. Wtedy to co mówię byłoby automatycznie złem. Ale żyjemy w świecie w którym wybór nie jest taki prosty. Nie możesz poszufladkować wszystkiego na dobro i zło._  
>-Kapitan Ameryka powiedział że czynie dobrze. Sugerujesz że mam słuchać Moon Knighta zamiast niego?<br>_-Jeżeli jesteś taki pewny to dlaczego wciąż tu jestem?_  
>Spider-man milczał.<br>_-Nie jestem twoją złą częścią Peter. Jestem tu by pomóc ci zrozumieć to co musisz zrozumieć. Zabijanie nie jest automatycznie złe. Zabijamy zwierzęta by mieć jedzenie, by przetrwać. Żołnierze na Drugiej Wojnie Światowej zabijali by zatrzymać Hitlera. Kapitan Ameryka zabijał._  
>-Dość!<br>Spider-man walnął się pięścią w twarz i upadł na podłogę.  
><em>-...brawo Peter, po prostu brawo.<em>  
>-Zamknij się.<br>W tym momencie do pokoju wszedł Madrox.  
>-Cześć Spidey, nie przeszkadzam.<br>-Skąd, właśnie ćwiczyłem przyczepianie się do podłogi- powiedział Peter wstając- O co chodzi Jamie?  
>-Wiec..-mutant podrapał się z tyłu głowy- Ostatnio wydaję mi się że coś cię gryzie. Jesteś trochę... humorzasty. Wszystko gra?<br>-Oczywiście że tak. Jestem przyjacielskim pajączkiem z sąsiedztwa, co mogły by być nie tak?  
>-Na pewno? Moon Knight trochę cię objechał...<br>-Na pewno  
>-Żadnych kryzysów czy coś?<br>-Nie.  
>Bohaterowie przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem.<br>-No dobra, sorry że przeszkadzam.- Madrox ruszył w kierunku wyjścia  
>-Jamie?<br>-Tak?- mutant zatrzymał się w drzwiach  
>-Głosy w głowie chcą bym zabijał ludzi. Czy to liczy się jako kryzys?<br>-Tak Spidey, liczy się- westchnął Jamie i usiadł na krześle- To może opowiesz mi o tym.

Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie West Bromwich.  
>Ulicami miasta szło dwóch człowiek. Jeden z nich był siwy, ale dobrej kondycji. Nazywał się Roderick Kingsley, znany też jako Hobgoblin.<br>-Macie paskudną pogodę w tej Anglii.-powiedział przestępca- Czemu koleś z włócznią nie mógł schować się w Grecji albo we Włoszech?  
>-Nie mam pojęcia panie Kingsley.- jego towarzysz nosił szary prochowiec i mówił z wyraźnym angielskim akcentem- Ale gdybym miał zgadywać to powiedziałbym że chodzi o język. Tak zwani „super przestępcy" którzy emigrują z Ameryki najczęściej przyjeżdżają tutaj bo nie muszą się uczyć nowego języka.<br>-A co to ma do... ilu ich jest?  
>-W całej Anglii można doliczyć się ponad setki, od jednostrzałowców którzy zmienili zawód do światowych terrorystów ściganych przez SHIELD.- mężczyzna wyjął z kieszeni płaszcza cienką teczkę- Jednakże źródła Kingpina wiedzą o jedenastce wyjętych spod prawa, którzy przyjechali w tę okolicę. Najprawdopodobniej to będą twoi przyszli przeciwnicy. Sugerowałbym zapoznanie...<br>-Zabierz ode mnie te śmieci. Jestem zawodowcem, nie potrzebuję tego. Powiedz mi tylko gdzie jest włócznia.  
>-W porządku. Włócznia znajduję się w hotelu o nazwie <em>Campanile<em>, na ulicy Edwart St.  
>Hobgoblin burknął coś w odpowiedzi i ruszył w przeciwnym kierunku. Mężczyzna obserwował go przez chwilę, po czym skierował się do pobliskiej kawiarni i dosiadł się do potężnie zbudowanego człowieka w podobnym prochowcu.<br>-Wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem.- powiedział Paladin, przestając używać angielskiego akcentu  
>-Twój plan jest głupi śmiertelniku.- stwierdził Egzekutor<br>-Uważasz że powinniśmy go zabić? Przyznaję że to rozwiązanie ma swoje plusy, ale nie dalibyśmy rady tego zrobić. Po cichu.- dodał szybko widząc reakcje swego towarzysza- Walka zwróciła by uwagę tych którzy mają włócznię i wszystko na nic. A tak Kingsley przyda nam się jako mięsna tarcza.  
>-Jeżeli jesteś taki cwany to po co w ogóle się wtrącamy? Mogliśmy nie zabijać jego prawdziwego informatora i wynik byłby ten sam.<br>-Ale tak miałem okazję go poznać. Zrozumieć jak on myśli. -najemnik popukał się w głowę- No i podrzucić mu pluskwę do śledzenia.  
>Asgardczyk patrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym potrząsnął głową.<br>-To nie jest droga wojownika.  
>-Posłuchaj mnie uważnie.- Paladyn spoważniał- Włócznia Odyna to niebezpieczna broń. Komuniści, Kingpin, SHIELD, wszyscy chcą położyć na niej łapy. Jeżeli chcemy ich ubiec musimy być sprytniejsi. Kapujesz?<br>Egzekutor spojrzał na swojego sprzymierzeńca badawczym wzrokiem.  
>-Skoro wszyscy chcą ją przejąć, to czemu mam ufać tobie?<br>-Miałbym chcieć ją zachować?- Paladin zaśmiał się gorzko- Ukrywałem ten badyl przed szaleńcami tego świata, modląc się że nikt nigdy jej nie znajdzie. Ostatnio niemal straciłem przez nią życie. Tak, myślę że jestem gotów zrzec się mego „skarbu", jeśli jesteś na tyle głupi by go przyjąć.

Z powrotem na statku SHIELD  
>-... a potem walnąłem się głowę i upadłem na podłogę.- skończył opowiadać Spider- Hmm, po dłuższym namyślę mogłem minąć tą część.<br>Madrox minimalnie odsunął się od swojego towarzysza.  
>-Ok, to było...ciekawe.- stwierdził mutant- Czy powiedziałeś już o tym Steve'owi?<br>-Nie.- powiedział z naciskiem Peter- Wtedy mógłby wykluczyć mnie z drużyny, a potrzebujecie mnie.  
>-No dobrze- westchnął Madrox- Może nie jestem psychologiem, ale myślę że można powiedzieć że rozdwojenie osobowości to moja specjalność. Myślę że dzięki odpowiednio długiej ilości czasu i śmiesznym sytuacjom z moimi klonami...<br>-WSZYSCY BOHATEROWIE NA MOSTEK.- odezwał się głośnik w ich pokoju- ZA MINUTĘ JESTEŚMY NA MIEJSCU.  
>Bohaterowie spojrzeli po sobie.<br>-Skończymy to później.

Po odprawie z poprzedniego rozdziału bohaterowie skoczyli na spadochronach.  
><em>-No dobra Spidey, to jest to. Świat jest zagrożony i tylko ty możesz go uratować. Nie ważne jakie masz problemy, nie ważne czy coś ci się stanie, teraz czas byś pokazał że jesteś prawdziwym bohaterem!<em>  
>Byli już blisko ziemi, więc Spider-man odłączył spadochron i wylądował.<br>-Witam wszystkich, wasz przyjazny pająk z sąsiedztwa przybył by skopać wasze tyłki!  
>Obok niego wylądował Madrox i się rozejrzał. Wylądowali w środku miasta i masa ludzi patrzyła na nich z wyraźnym zdziwieniem.<br>-Eee, co teraz?  
>Ktoś strzelił im zdjęcie.<p> 


	16. Zagadki, tajemnice i zdrady

**Rozdział 16: Zagadki, tajemnice i zdrady  
><strong>Autor: Dżentelmen

Spokojne życie, czas który mieli przeznaczyć tylko sobie nawzajem. W pewnym momencie wszystko to zostało brutalnie przerwane i nigdy już nie mogli być razem.

Hawkeye i Mockingbird mieszkali już dobre 3 lata w domu na przedmieściach Los Angeles. Coraz rzadziej zdarzało im się brać udział w misjach Avengers. Żyli z dnia na dzień i nie przejmowali się niczym. Taki stan rzeczy spowodowany był decyzją o ślubie. Minęło od niego dopiero kilka dni. Postanowili też, że będą mieć dziecko choć nie było jeszcze efektów.  
>Bobbi krzątała się po kuchni, męcząc się z przyrządzaniem obiadu podczas gdy jej mąż od kilku godzin odpoczywał na zewnątrz. Ona cięła warzywa na sałatkę, podczas gdy on wylegiwał się na hamaku w ich ogródku.<br>- Morse - rozległ się, znany jej dobrze, cierpki, nieprzyjemny głos. Nick Fury stał za nią, podjadając kawałek marchwi.  
>- Co tutaj robisz? - obróciła się gwałtownie w jego stronę lecz on złapał ją za rękę zanim mogła wycelować w niego nożem.<br>- Pakuj się - odpowiedział mężczyzna - Naród cię potrzebuje - dodał po chwili.  
>- A co jeśli odmówię? - spojrzała na niego spode łba. Coś ją w nim denerwowało. Zupełnie nie mogła rozgryźć co chodziło mu po głowie, a przecież wyszkolił ją tak by potrafiła odgadnąć takie rzeczy po mimice i ruchach rozmówcy. On był jednak inny od reszty. Zawsze ten sam wyraz twarzy i brak jakichkolwiek uczuć.<br>- Słonko... Wiesz, że ja odmów nie przyjmuję - stwierdził tym swoim chłodnym tonem.  
>- Ładnie to tak podwalać się do czyjejś żony? - Clint stał w wejściu do kuchni, obracając między palcami lotkę do rzucania.<br>- Czy wy zawsze musicie wszystko komplikować? - Fury popuścił uścisk i zwrócił się do mężczyzny - Oboje wiemy, że i tak mi nic nie zrobisz - nawet jemu było trudno ukryć pewność siebie. Jego słowa miały służyć jako zachęta do ataku, tylko po to by mieć powód do przyłożenia Clintowi.  
>- Jesteś głową największej organizacji w tym kraju. Maiłbym kłopoty gdybym uszkodził - Barton rozłożył ręce udając bezradność - Ale z domu mi się wynoś bo dzwonię po gliny. Skoro mogą wsadzić do więzienia aktora który przesadził z alkoholem to i ciebie zamkną.<br>- Mam nakaz. Poza tym, jak by to wyglądało gdyby mnie tu ktoś zobaczył? Jak sam zauważyłeś, jestem dość rozpoznawalny. Chyba chciałbyś dalej mieszkać tu incognito? - jego nastawienie robiło się wkurzające. Każdy w końcu by przestał nad sobą panować, a Hawkeye nie należał do cierpliwych.  
>- Ja pierdolę! To nasz miesiąc miodowy, do jasnej cholery! - obrócił szybko lotkę i wycelował.<br>- Clint! Przestań! - zawołała Bobbi.  
>- Ja mam przestać?! - spojrzał na nią jak na głupią - Przecież to on...<br>Nick zeźlił się, złapał Bartona za głowę i przywalił nią o blat kuchenny. Tamten odpłacił mu się kopniakiem w łydkę, a dalej potoczyło się samo. Wypadli z hukiem przez okno i zaczęli boksować się w ogrodzie, lawirując pomiędzy klombami kwiatów.  
>- Masz już dość, staruszku?! - krzyknął wściekły Clint, wyprowadzając serię prostych.<br>- A ty, gówniarzu?! - ten drugi zrewanżował mu się ciosem pod żebra.  
>Po kilkuminutowej bitce, w końcu łucznik przyparł przeciwnika do ziemi, choć sam był cały w siniakach a z ust ciekła mu krew - Masz dość?! - zawołał, plując Fury'emu w twarz.<br>- Ja mam dość - rozległ się głos Bobbi. Obydwoje spojrzeli na nią, lecz Fury wyglądał na bardziej zadowolonego bo kobieta była w swoim kostiumie.  
>- Nie chcesz chyba pójść z tym dupkiem?!<br>- Daj spokój. To jedna misja. Wykonam ją a on zostawi nas w spokoju. Tak? - spojrzała dosadnie na jednookiego.  
>Ten milczał przez chwilę po czym odrzekł - Masz moje słowo... Jeśli jest coś dla ciebie warte.<p>

Do lobby hotelu Campanile, powoli i z gracją weszła czarnowłosa kobieta w długim płaszczu. Oparła się o ladę, a pracownik który przed nią stał, spoglądał na nią niepewnie.  
>- Dzień Dobry. W czym mogę pani służyć? - zapytał zwyczajowo.<br>Kobieta podniosła wzrok i uśmiechnęła się - Miałam rezerwację na pokój 1408 - stwierdziła.  
>Mężczyzna pokiwał głową w zadumie - Przykro mi, ale to raczej niemożliwe. Pokój jest już zajęty przez... kogoś - wyglądał na bezradnego w zaistniałej sytuacji.<br>- To niedobrze - westchnęła czarnowłosa - A co z innymi pokojami? - spojrzała na niego z nadzieją w oczach.  
>Bez sprawdzania księgi gości, odpowiedział jej - Wszystkie są wolne. Czy chce pani jakiś wynająć? - na jego twarzy pojawił się cień uśmiechu.<br>Ona zastanowiła się przez chwilę chodząc po pokoju, po czym wyjęła telefon lub inne urządzenie i powiedziała coś do niego cicho. Następnie wróciła do lady i odpowiedziała - Poproszę.  
>- Który pokój?<br>- Wszystkie - stwierdziła, a z jej twarzy szybko zniknął uśmiech. Zrzuciła płaszcz pod którym ubrana była w ciasny, biały strój, gdzieniegdzie ozdobiony czarnymi pasami. Rozległ się huk, przez drzwi i pare okien wpadli członkowie Hand. Dało się usłyszeć, że zjawili się także na wyższych piętrach. Kobieta naciągnęła maskę na twarz i już była kompletnie rozpoznawalną White Tiger. Dzięki temu co Moon Knight zrobił z Lady Bullseye, nie nadawała się ona do akcji, więc Angela miała szansę na wykazanie się przed Kingpinem by zostać jego nową prawą ręką. Uśmiechnęła się, tym razem zupełnie inaczej. Był to uśmiech tak złowieszczo realistyczny, że poprzedni wyglądał przy nim jak nieudolnie wykonana maska. Spojrzała jeszcze na faceta za ladą - Wynoś się. Pieniądze będą na twoim koncie.  
>- Dziękuję za współpracę i życzę powodzenia - odpowiedział szybko i wybiegł z budynku. W kilka chwil przebiegł długą ulicę i ukrył się w jakiejś alejce. Podwinął nieco koszulę by sięgnąć przycisku na pasie i wrócić do swojej prawdziwej postaci. Crossbones nie potrzebował odpoczynku. Chciał jedynie nacieszyć się tą chwilą. Nacisnął na detonator i hotel Campanile eksplodował widowiskowo. Mężczyzna w masce patrzył się w tamtym kierunku przez chwilę po czym chwycił za komunikator - Wykonałem swoją część. Kolej na was. Tylko spróbujcie coś spierdolić to własnoręcznie was ukatrupię. Bez odbioru.<p>

Captain wylądował jako ostatni. Rozejrzał się trochę po czym zrzucił odpowiedzialność na Moon Knighta - Możesz jakoś dokładniej zlokalizować położenie celu?  
>- Już to robię - odpowiedział ponuro - Zdaje się, że jest gdzieś... - nie dane mu było dokończyć, bo w tym momencie na zachód od nich miejsce miała potężna eksplozja.<br>- Zgaduję, że to tam - stwierdził zadowolony Madrox.  
>Spider-man nie miał zamiaru czekać na odpowiedź i wystrzelił pajęczynę, po czym ruszył nie oglądając się za siebie. Czuł się źle po śmierci Frenchiego i zamierzał pierwszy nakopać wszystkim wrogom.<br>- Coś tu nie gra. Te odczyty nie mają sensu - Moon Knight mówił to bardziej sam do siebie niż do towarzyszy.  
>Hawkeye zmarszczył brwi - A może byś tak wytłumczył co właściwie "nie ma sensu"? - zniecierpliwił się.<br>- Wygląda to tak jakby w mieście było dwanaście włóczni - stwierdził zszokowany sługa Khonshu. Pozostali spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni.  
>U Rogersa dało zauważyć się największą konsternację - Nie podoba mi się to. Czy tam gdzie pognał Spider-man też jest pozytywny odczyt?<br>Spector wahał się przez chwilę z odpowiedzią ale w końcu odrzekł - Tak. Nawet dwa.  
>- To ryzykowne ale musimy się rozdzielić - dotknął szybko komunikatora - Spider-manie, słyszysz mnie?<br>- Głośno i wyraźnie - odpowiedział mu po dłuższej chwili znajomy głos.  
>- Co jest? - zdziwił się Steve.<br>- Energia włóczni zakłóca nasze komunikatory więc będziemy słyszeć się z kilkusekundowym opóźnieniem - wytłumaczył Moon Knight.  
>Gorzej już być nie mogło. Mieli 12 celów, tym samym co najmniej 12 potencjalnych przeciwników, a komunikacja była beznadziejna - Mamy dwa odczyty włóczni z kierunku w którym ruszyłeś. Uważaj na siebie. Będziemy w stałym kontakcie więc nie rozłączaj się - spojrzał na pozostałych. Madrox miał nietęgą minę, Hawkeye był jeszcze bardziej poddenerwowany niż zwykle a po Moon Knight'cie nie dało się niczego poznać gdy nosił tą maskę.<br>- _Na co jeszcze czekamy?_ - warknął Barton - _Gdzie mamy najbliższe cele?_ - skierował się do Spectora.  
>Ten wskazał kilka razy w różnych kierunkach po czym odrzekł - Mam mapę miasta i ogólne położenie więc będę starał się wam pomóc o ile sam nie wpadnę w kłopoty.<br>Wszyscy ruszyli w różnych kierunkach. Madrox biegł na północ, przepychając się pomiędzy ludźmi i zastanawiając czemu SHIELD nie dało im jetpacków albo innych bajerów.

Spider-man był już kilkadziesiąt metrów od płonącego budynku, kiedy nagle ktoś trafił z broni w jego pajęczynę i bohater uderzył w ścianę budynku mimo próby manewru. Gdy spadł na ziemię, wylądował komuś u stóp - Całe szczęście, że trafił mi się najsłabszy - stwierdził ten ktoś z jakąś dziwną mieszanką akcentów.  
>Parker podniósł się szybko i próbował zadać cios, ale przeciwnik zrobił unik. Okazało się, że to ubrany całkowicie na biało mężczyzna, w kominiarce i płaszczu. Bohater przyglądał mu się przez chwilę lecz nie mógł sobie przypomnieć jakiegokolwiek wcześniejszego spotkania - Kim ty do diabła jesteś?<br>Tamtem rozłożył bezradnie ręce - No to już jest ignorancja. Rozumiem, że ratuję świat w sekrecie, ale kilka razy byłem w telewizji - oburzył się.  
>Spidey wykorzystał tą chwilę na otrząśnięcie się z bólu - Gadaj zdrów, ale jedyna gwiazda jaką tu widzę to ja.<br>- Tak? - Fantomex zapytał przeciągle, po czym szybkim ruchem przyłożył lufę pistoletu do skroni pająka - Zaraz zobaczysz wszystkie gwiazdy.  
>- Elvisa też?<br>- Nie zagadasz mnie - sparował anglik.  
>- Zawsze warto spróbować - pokiwał głową Peter.<br>- Lepiej wytłumacz mi o co tu w ogóle chodzi - nakazał mu.  
>- To ty nie wiesz? No cóż... Od czego by tu zacząć...<br>Spider-man nie zorientował się, że był pod wpływem umiejętności swojego przeciwnika i tylko mu się wydawało, że z nim rozmawia, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości Fantomex skontaktował się z kimś - Mam tutaj Spider-man... Nie, nic mu nie zrobiłem... Jesteś w kontakcie z Furym? Nie? Mogę chociaż liczyć na pomoc? Aha. No dobra - momentalnie zdjął iluzję ze ścianołaza.  
>- Teraz rozumiesz? - spytał Spidey.<br>- Taa. Rób co robiłeś i uważaj bo nie wiem kiedy nadejdzie wsparcie... - odpowiedział mu Jean-Phillipe.  
>- Wsparcie? Jakie wsparcie?<br>- Zobaczysz.


	17. Bój

**Rozdział 17: Bój  
><strong>Autor: GrayFox**  
><strong>  
>Ta część krążownika SHIELD była praktycznie rzecz biorąc odgrodzona od reszty statku. Była to sala niezbyt pokaźnych rozmiarów, zapewne służyła za mały magazyn, w tej chwili jednak wykorzystywany w zupełnie innym celu. Moon Knight siedział po środku tego pomieszczenia, nogi miał splecione, w typowy, turecki siad, a ręce rozłożone szeroko i opuszczone tak, że jego dłonie niemal dotykały posadzki. Przed nim leżał zawinięty w pelerynę Białego Rycerza jego wieloletni przyjaciel – Frenchie. Dlaczego zginął? Dlaczego stało się tak, a nie inaczej, mimo zapewnień Khonshu? Marc na to właśnie chciał uzyskać odpowiedzi. Pomieszczenie wypełnił dym z kilku kadzideł znajdujących się przed Rycerzem. Było ciemno, bowiem rozstawionych było zaledwie tylko kilka małych świec. Ogniste języki odbijały się błyskiem od zbroi Spectora.<br>- Powiedz mi. Dlaczego? – spytał Marc na głos. Po jego słowach płomienie świec rozbłysnęły większym, mocniejszym, ale jednocześnie bledszym płomieniem.  
>- Zawodzisz awatarze. – płomienie drgnęły, a pomieszczenie wypełnił niski i nienaturalny głos. Głos potężny i pełen dumy. Głos zdecydowanie nie należący do człowieka.<br>- Wybacz panie, że masz ze mnie tak mało pociechy. – Marc pokłonił się nisko. Płomienie świec rozbłysnęły jeszcze mocniej. – Ale dlaczego on?  
>- Skup się na zadaniu rycerzu. Wkrótce otrzymasz odpowiedzi. – nakazał głos. Płomienie buchnęły krótko po czym wróciły do normalnego kształtu i koloru. Marc wiedział, że poza nim i jego martwym przyjacielem nie ma już w tym pokoju nikogo. Moon Knight wstał i wyszedł z pomieszczenia z bolesną świadomością, że jego żądza wiedzy nie została zaspokojona, zamiast tego jednak pojawiły się nowe pytania i wątpliwości.<p>

West Bromwich nie było metropolią, ale zdecydowanie nie było też małym miasteczkiem. Rozdzielanie się na obcym terenie tej wielkości w poszukiwaniu przysłowiowej igły nie było ani doświadczeniem przyjemnym, ani zbytnio bezpiecznym. Takie odczucia miał Jamie Madrox, który szybkim krokiem zmierzał na północ, zgrabnie wymijając przy tym ogromne ilości ludzi zmierzających w tamtym kierunku, oraz delikatnie obijając się o tych, którzy biegli zobaczyć stojący w płomieniach hotel Campanile.  
>- Madrox, stój. Odczyty mówią, że cele są przed tobą.<br>- Przede mną? Chyba żartujesz. – powiedział z niedowierzaniem Madrox spoglądając z otwartymi ustami na rozpościerającą się przed nim ogromną galerię handlową. – Potrzebuję dokładniejszych informacji, bo nie wyjdę z tego centrum handlowego przez tydzień!  
>- Pracuję nad tym. – odezwał się po paru sekundach Spector. Kłopoty komunikacyjne były nieznośne. Madrox w tym czasie wszedł do galerii. Nie był pewien czy znajdzie tam włócznię, ale był zwarty i gotowy do walki. Zachowywał czujność, bo wiedział, że w tym momencie jest na straconej pozycji. Jego potencjalny przeciwnik wiedział kogo szukać, a w miejscu takim jak to, zadanie miał dodatkowo ułatwione. Wokół kręciło się mnóstwo ludzi, uśmiechniętych i szczęśliwych, jakby w ogóle nie obchodził ich trud codziennego życia, czy odległy o półtora kilometra stojący w płomieniach Campanile.<br>- Jamie, poziom podziemny kraniec południowy, drugie piętro kraniec północny, pierwsze i trzecie, krańce zachodnie. – rozległ się głos Spectora w komunikatorze. Po otrzymaniu tej informacji Jamie przyspieszył kroku. Z wyraźnym trudem przedzierał się przez tłum pełen najróżniejszych ludzi – szczupłych blondynów upodabniających się do dawnego wizerunku Davida Beckhama, młodych matek z małymi dziećmi oraz torbami pełnymi zakupów różnej maści, czy starszych, eleganckich biznesmenów z neseserami i telefonami przy uszach. W pewnym momencie o mały włos się nie przewrócił, pchnięty dość mocno przez postawnego mężczyznę o hiszpańskiej urodzie w zielonych włosach. Madrox musiał się w pełni skoncentrować, by pod wpływem tego uderzenia nie wypuścić w tym tłumie swoich klonów.  
>- Co za palant. – powiedział sam do siebie Jamie Madrox po czym znalazł się na ruchomych schodach ku części podziemnej centrum handlowego. Było tam wszystko czego człowiek mógłby chcieć – sklep z dobrej jakości winami francuskimi i włoskimi, sklep z tanim obuwiem, a także markowe sklepy odzieżowe. Sklep z tytoniem i ogromny dział spożywczy. I to właśnie dział spożywczy był celem zdolnego detektywa, a przynajmniej jednym z nich.<br>- No pięknie… - mruknął sam do siebie, po czym wbiegł do toalety i zamknął się w kabinie. Kopnął kilka razy w stojącą przed nim, brudną, zaniedbaną, zawierającą mało przyjemny ładunek muszlę klozetową, po czym w kabinie poza nim pojawiło się trzech innych Madroxów. Zrobiło się bardzo ciasno, klony deptały się po stopach i delikatnie szturchały, próbując w ten sposób wywalczyć sobie choć trochę miejsca i komfortu.  
>- Mogłeś chociaż spłukać. – powiedział pierwszy z nich z wyraźną pretensją w głosie, zauważając opaskudzony sedes.<br>- Daj sobie z tym spokój. – powiedział szybko oryginalny Madrox zażenowany zachowaniem swojego klona – Wiecie co macie robić, prawda? Ty – pokazał palcem pierwszego klona – idziesz na trzecie. Ty – tu wskazał drugiego, który wydawał się wręcz palić do roboty. – idziesz na drugie.  
>- Jasne szefie, się robi! - rzucił podekscytowany.<br>- Ja pójdę tu do spożywczego, a ty, pójdziesz na pierwsze. – pokazał palcem ostatniego, trzeciego klona. Ten głaskał swój podbródek i opierał łokieć tej ręki na drugiej dłoni. Wpatrywał się we wszystkich Madroxów oraz, z wydawałoby się znacznie większym skupieniem, w muszlę klozetową.  
>- Uważam, że to nieodpowiedzialne rozłożenie naszych talentów Jamie. Moim skromnym zdaniem to ja byłbym bardziej odpowiednim kandydatem na piętro trzecie, podczas gdy Jamie mógłby iść na pierwsze.<br>- Ej, panie mądry. Nie wkurwiaj mnie! – rzucił pierwszy Madrox wyraźnie poirytowany całą sytuacją. –Nie jestem wcale gorszy od ciebie!  
>- Co za różnica? Zresztą to ja tu jestem szefem i powiedziałem jaki jest przydział. Ruszcie tyłki! – wrzasnął oryginalny Jamie. Otworzył drzwi kabiny, gdzie uświadczył całkiem niezłe zbiorowisko ludności cywilnej stojącej jak wryci przed czwórką Madroxów. Niezręcznej sytuacji nie poprawił wcale fakt, że pierwszy klon akurat w tym momencie poprawił sobie rozporek.<br>- No co?! – wrzasnął zdenerwowany.  
>- Idiota. – rzekł trójka, skrywając twarz w dłoniach.<p>

Moon Knight przykucnął na dachu w miarę wysokiego budynku mieszkalnego. Próbował połączyć się za pomocą kombinezonu z satelitą SHIELD, dzięki której mógłby odseparować sygnały włóczni o silniejszej częstotliwości. Był całkowicie przekonany, że włócznia była tylko jedna i ktoś brał ich pod włos, na co oni odpowiedzieli głupio i zgodnie z przewidywaniami. Niestety, nie było innej możliwości niż podjąć rękawicę, zwłaszcza w obliczu problemów technicznych, które niespodziewanie ich spotkały. Dobrze, że udało się Rycerzowi opracować trójwymiarową mapę lokalizacji w których przechowywane są źródła sygnału Włóczni Odyna, dzięki temu mógł przed momentem naprowadzić Madroxa i naprowadzi też innych jeśli taka potrzeba zajdzie. Nagle poczuł potężne uderzenie w plecy, co zrzuciło go z krańca budynku. Zaskoczony i wściekły na siebie za tę nieuwagę Rycerz nie zdążył rozwinąć peleryny co spowodowało, że spadł z impetem do całkiem sporych rozmiarów szklarni przylegającej do zabudowy. Momentalnie wstał i rozglądnął się po tym miejscu. Było goręcej niż w dżungli i niesamowicie wręcz duszno. Całe szczęście, że kombinezon był wyposażony w aparat wspomagający oddychanie, dzięki temu Moon Knight był w stanie toczyć nieskrępowaną walkę nawet w tak nieprzyjaznych warunkach.  
>- Świeże mięsssssko… - rozległ się głos w szklarni, jednak Moon Knight nie widział jego właściciela. Oprogramowanie nawigacyjne kostiumu próbowało namierzyć źródło dźwięku, a system rozpoznawania barwy głosu z głębokich warstw kombinezonu szukał odpowiadającej próbki, w celu identyfikacji napastnika, włączył się także implant zwiększający czułość słuchu. W normalnych warunkach czujniki termowizyjne w wizjerze kasku byłyby idealnym rozwiązaniem na znalezienie wroga, tutaj jednak opary gorąca uniemożliwiały jakiekolwiek sensowne korzystanie z tej funkcji. Moon Knight był więc zdany tylko na swoje oczy. Na chwilę obecną jednak nie dostrzegał nic innego niż cudaczne drzewka i piękne, kolorowe kwiaty. Kombinezon po kolei wypluwał na wizjer łacińskie nazwy poszczególnych roślin. Najwidoczniej właściciel tej szklarni był zapalonym miłośnikiem roślin z Afryki i Południowej Ameryki. A osoba, która zaatakowała Pięść Khonshu zdawała się czuć wybitnie dobrze w takich warunkach. Czego nie mógł powiedzieć Spector, który w dodatku musiał wciąż pilnować lokalizacji swoich towarzyszy, by naprowadzić ich w razie potrzeby na cel. Wynik operacji nawigacyjnych zaskoczył Białego Rycerza. Wyglądało na to, że w szklarni znajdowało się dwóch oponentów, z czego jeden był niezwykle szybki, a drugi czyhał gdzieś pomiędzy drzewami. Co więcej, owy system wykrył trzeciego napastnika na rogu budynku. Moon Knight szybko połączył wątki i zdał sobie sprawę, że to za sprawą właśnie tego trzeciego znajdował się w swoim obecnym położeniu, jednak ze swojej aktualnej pozycji nie miał możliwości zidentyfikowania go.<br>- Mogę mieć chwilowe opóźnienia w przesyłaniu współrzędnych. Mam towarzystwo. – rzucił niedbale do komunikatora, a po kilku sekundach odezwały się znajome głosy, potwierdzające przyswojenie tej wiadomości, co niektórzy zrobili w ciekawy, ale typowy dla siebie sposób. Moon Knight przewrócił tylko oczami, słysząc marudzenia Spider-Mana i Hawkeye'a. Pluł sobie jednocześnie w brodę, że nie zdążył przygotować na czas nowej wersji pancerza wyposażonej w rozmaite usprawnienia. Może powinien porozmawiać o tym z kimś, kto ma doświadczenie w produkcji takiego sprzętu? Tylko jedna osoba, chodziła mu po głowie i Marc nie był zachwycony perspektywą współpracy z tym człowiekiem. Musiał jednak odłożyć te rozważania na później, ponieważ system nawigacyjny wskazał, że jeden z punktów znajdujących się w szklarni gwałtownie przyspieszył. Spector odwrócił się prędko i cudem zablokował uderzenie jaszczurzym ogonem. Pomimo implantu wspomagającego słuch usłyszał swojego oponenta minimalnie za późno. A to tylko świadczyło o tym, że spuszczenie go z oczu mogło być bardzo niebezpieczne. Rattler stał już przed nim śliniąc się i szczerząc swoje ostre jak brzytwy zęby. Moon Knight nie czekał na reakcję swojego przeciwnika, bowiem zdawał sobie sprawę, że czas nagli. Wiedział jak dużo od niego zależy i nie chciał nawalić, nie chciał, żeby śmierć Frenchiego poszła na marne, nie chciał zginąć, by móc go pomścić. Biegł w stronę Rattlera i wykonał zaskakujący manewr, rzucając się w nogi swojemu przeciwnikowi na wysokości kolan. Jego gadzi wróg próbował przeskoczyć nad Rycerzem, jednakże nie docenił prędkości Marca. Spectorowi udało się złapać oponenta za stopy po czym momentalnie pozbierał się z ziemi a dzięki wzmocnieniu mięśni przez swój kombinezon, miał siłę by rozbujać Rattlera i rzucić nim o pień stojącego nieopodal miniaturowego drzewa palmowego, które pod naporem łuskowatego ciała aż zatrzeszczało. Biały Rycerz chwycił przeciwnika mocno za gardło, przycisnął do drzewa, uderzył kolanem pod żebra i wyciągnął pistolet, który momentalnie przyłożył do głowy najemnika. Jednak coś zmiotło go z jego prawej strony, przez co nie zdążył w porę nacisnąć spustu, w wyniku czego przestrzelił tylko ramię polskiego najemnika. Wrzask spowodowany bólem rozniósł się po szklarni. Kiedy Pięść Khonshu wstał umazany ciemną ziemią i zauważył przed sobą wysokiego, czarnowłosego mężczyznę, a za nim wijące się gałęzie i liście, jakby były roślinami z literatury fantastycznej, zdolnymi do poruszania się, atakowania przeciwników i ochrony swojego pana. A ich panem był Black Tom. Kombinezon Moon Knighta momentalnie wyświetlił tą informację na wizjerze. Spector uśmiechnął się do siebie w duchu. Mając ciągle w dłoni swój pistolet kaliber 9mm, wyciągnął drugi jego egzemplarz i zaczął prowadzić ostrzał z obu rąk…

Campanile stał w płomieniach tworząc przy obecnych warunkach pogodowych przyjemną strefę ciepłego i suchego powietrza.  
>- Jakie wsparcie? – spytał po raz któryś z rzędu Spider-Man, czym doprowadzał Fantomexa do szału.<br>- Po prostu wsparcie. Nie bądź natrętny. Rób co miałeś robić.  
>- Miałem z tobą walczyć. Chyba. – powiedział Pająk, jakby nie był pewien poprawnej odpowiedzi. W tym momencie jego pajęczy zmysł przypomniał o sobie. Zwrócił się w kierunku płonącego hotelu i zobaczył w płomieniach odznaczające się coraz bardziej zarysy postaci. Wtem z ognia wyskoczyło kilku wojowników ninja z Hand, którzy przeżyli eksplozję wywołaną przez Crossbonesa. Byli najwyraźniej gotowi do bitki i wyglądali na takich, którzy nie sprzedadzą tanio skóry. Na domiar złego, z ciężarówki, która stała nieopodal hotelu wybiegła druga fala zabójców w czerwonych kimonach, uzbrojonych w ostre miecze.<br>- Pośpiesz się. – powiedział Fantomex przyciskając dłoń do ucha, co Spider-Man całkiem trafnie odebrał jako ponowne wezwanie wsparcia. Nie było jednak czasu by na nie czekać, trzeba było działać. Spider-Man i Fantomex ruszyli ramię w ramię na wojowników stojących przed nimi. Anglik strzelał ze swoich pistoletów i pomimo usilnych prób uników, kilkoro ninja padło niczym rażeni gromem. Spidey natomiast przeszedł prędko do walki w zwarciu, wykonując efektowne ciosy i uniki oraz wspomagając się pajęczyną. Jego przeciwnicy znacznie odstawali od niego pod kątem umiejętności co Peter postanowił skrzętnie wykorzystać, miejscami ośmieszając wręcz swoich oponentów. Parker nie zapomniał jednak o rozmowie przeprowadzonej z Madroxem i z jego ręki nie zginął żaden z wojowników w czerwonych kimonach, pomimo surowych nakazów jego wewnętrznego głosu. Spider-Man nie spodziewał się, że jeden przeciwnik będzie znacznie odstawał od reszty. Nim się spostrzegł, został chwycony za głowę i wywindowany wysoko w powietrze. Jedna dłoń złoczyńcy zacisnęła się na szyi Petera, druga natomiast ułożyła się tak niefortunnie, że przykryła bohaterowi oczy. Rozpaczliwe próby wyrwania się z tego uchwytu były kwitowane tylko demonicznych śmiechem, zagłuszanym dodatkowo przez ryk małego silnika odrzutowego. Po paru chwilach Parker zaczął tracić siły, dusić się i nieuchronnie zmierzał ku utracie przytomności. I kiedy już nie miał totalnie siły walczyć, usłyszał świst kuli tuż przy prawym uchu a także krzyk bólu swojego potężnego przeciwnika. Fantomex trafił z niemałej odległości, czym tylko potwierdził, jak wybitnie dobrze jest wyszkolony. Rozeźlony latający przeciwnik cisnął z całej siły Spider-Manem w okno wysokiej kamienicy stojącej naprzeciw płonącego hotelu, a sam ruszył do dalszej walki z Fantomexem.  
>Uderzenie nieco rozbudziło Petera. Głowa bolała go niemiłosiernie, a w ustach poczuł słodki smak własnej krwi. Rozglądnął się po pokoju i pierwszym co zarejestrował, było rozbita szyba i ślady krwi wokół i na jej odłamkach. Kostium Pająka był porozcinany, a w miejscach tychże rozcięć były rany zadane szkłem z okna. Pojedynczo te rany nie były groźne, Spider-Man jednak musiał się prędzej czy później nimi zająć, a ilość krwi upływającej z jego ciała nie należała do najmniejszych, czas więc naglił. Ostrzegł go jednak jego pajęczy zmysł. Rozglądnął się po pokoju i nikogo nie zauważył. Mogło to być spowodowane niepojętymi wręcz ciemnościami. Jedyny snop światła padał zza rozbitego okna. Cios nadszedł z lewej strony. Uderzenie wyrzuciło Spider-Mana na ścianę, delikatnie ją wgniatając. Bohater wykorzystując swą sprawność, okręcił się na pękniętej ścianie, wyskoczył na ogromny żyrandol, odbił się od niego i wylądował w przykucniętej pozie na podłodze. Znajdował się teraz na wprost swojego nowego przeciwnika, którym okazał się jego stary znajomy, wampir Michael Morbius. Zawsze wyglądał przerażająco, teraz jednak dodatkowego nastroju grozy dodawała mu ubrudzona krwią broda. To by tłumaczyło siłę, którą zaprezentował.<br>- Michael? – spytał Spider-Man, możliwie jak najżyczliwiej. – Michael, porozmawiaj ze mną.  
>Morbius jednak nie odzywał się. Stał tylko wpatrzony w swoją ofiarę, a ciemna krew spływała mu po brodzie i kapała na podłogę. Ruszył kilkukrotnie głową, co spowodowało efektowne strzelanie kręgów szyjnych. Dźwięk ten wywołał u młodego bohatera dreszcz, który przebiegł od odcinka lędźwiowego kręgosłupa i pognał aż do karku.<br>- Michael, błagam cię. Nie chcę z tobą walczyć.  
>- Więc będzie łatwiej. Najpierw zabiję ciebie, a później Fantomexa. – powiedział po chwili Morbius, czym ujawnił, że wie, bądź domyśla się zdrady Anglika. Grek przeszedł po pokoju i podniósł kawałek okrwawionego szkła, który znajdował się w zacienionej części pomieszczenia. Popatrzył na niego jak żebrak na kromkę chleba, choć po upapranej, bladej gębie wampira nie można było powiedzieć by nie jadł przez dłuższy czas. Oblizał ze smakiem kawałek okna i poczuł jak smakuje krew jego oponenta.<br>- Dobry rocznik, dobry smak. – powiedział z uśmiechem na ustach, po czym w zatrważająco szybkim tempie rzucił się w stronę Spider-Mana, który ledwo uniknął ciosu. Drugi cios został sparowany przez Parkera, który spróbował zaraz po nim wyprowadzić kontrę. Jego pięść musnęła policzek Morbiusa, co nieco zdekoncentrowało wampira greckiego pochodzenia. Spidey wykorzystał ten moment, zadał cios w podbrzusze i przeturlał się po zgiętym przeciwniku, po czym odskoczył na kilka metrów.  
>- Do światła… Pchnij go w stronę światła…<br>Spidey nie reagował już jednak na głosy we własnej głowie. Zaplótł dwie grube nici z sieci na plecach przeciwnika i wyrzucił go z całej siły na ścianę, która musiała być w tym miejscu wyraźnie słabsza, bo Morbius zostawił za sobą tylko ogromną dziurę. Dziurę prowadzącą na klatkę schodową.

Południe było chyba najbardziej zaniedbaną częścią West Bromwich. To tutaj znajdowały się najstarsze i najbardziej obdarte blokowiska w mieście, niszowe sklepy i zarzygane kluby i puby. W dzielnicy znajdowały się także brudne magazyny, a nieopodal był zjazd na autostradę. Prostytutki nie mieściły się wręcz na ulicach, a w zaułkach pełno było lokalnej młodzieży, uważającej się mylnie za panów i władców tej części miasta. Clint Barton nie zwracał jednak na to wszystko uwagi, jego pełną uwagę skupiała misja. Był cholernie wściekły na to, że Moon Knight wpadł w kłopoty, bo przez to może mieć problem z poprawnym zlokalizowaniem włóczni. A Bóg mu świadkiem, że chciał by ta misja już dobiegła końca. Nagle znalazł się w okolicy klubu muzycznego o przedziwnej nazwie 131. Lokal z zewnątrz wyglądał ohydnie, farba odchodziła warstwami, tynk odpadał, wokół było mnóstwo butelek po najtańszym angielskim browarze, który zdaniem wielu smakował gorzej niż mocz. Do tego obrazka nie pasowały dwa nowe, sportowe motocykle zaparkowane kilka metrów od głównego wejścia do klubu. Coś mu podpowiadało, że to właśnie tam powinien się udać. Po chwili w komunikatorze usłyszał mówiącego niezwykle prędko i średnio wyraźnie Moon Knighta.  
>- Hawkeye, jeden cel przed tobą, drugi…<br>Problemy komunikacyjne były niezwykle nieznośne. Gdyby nie one, łucznik być może uniknąłby uderzenia wiązką energii jednego z najemników Crossbonesa. A najemnikiem tym był Unicorn. Hawkeye pod naporem promienia z rogu swojego przeciwnika wpadł do klubu wyważając drzwi. Niestety uderzenie było tak niefortunne, że komunikator Hawkeye'a został minimalnie rozstrojony, przez co jakość komunikacji jeszcze się pogorszy. W lokalu nie było jeszcze gości, bo godzina była jeszcze wystarczająco młoda. Krzątało się tylko kilku pracowników klubu, przygotowując go na wieczorną imprezę, na którą z pewnością zeszłoby się mnóstwo ludzi. Wszyscy stanęli jak wryci kiedy zobaczyli Bartona zbierającego się z ziemi i otrzepującym kostium z kurzu.  
>- Jaki burdel, kurwa mać. – rzekł łucznik sam do siebie, kiedy zobaczył jak okurzony jest jego strój. – Moglibyście tu posprzątać! Chcecie wprowadzić ludzi w ten syf?! – wrzasnął w stronę pracowników klubu. Ich uwaga skupiona była jednak na drugim przedwczesnym gościu, który właśnie wchodził przez roztrzaskane drzwi. Clint słyszał go dobrze i szybkim ruchem wyciągnął dwie strzały z małymi ładunkami wybuchowymi przy grocie. Wystrzelił je jedna za drugą, a Unicorn nie bardzo miał pomysł jak ich uniknąć, w wyniku czego ładunki wybuchły mu w twarz, przez co z krzykiem wywrócił się na ziemię i tarzał po niej próbując opanować ból jaki wywołał atak Bartona. Ludzie będący pracownikami klubu uciekli w popłochu, Hawkeye jednak tym się wcale nie przejął. Jego uwagę przykuło coś zupełnie innego. Coś czego nigdy już nie spodziewał się usłyszeć.<br>- Se magnifique monsieur Barton! – rzekł ktoś z wyraźnym francuskim akcentem i głośno bił przy tym brawo. Barton rozpoznał głos, stanął jak wryty i przez chwilę nie miał odwagi się odwrócić, w miarę szybko jednak opanował to uczucie.  
>- Swordsman… co ty tu robisz?<br>- W zasadzie, to mógłbym się ciebie spytać o to samo, mój młody przyjacielu. – odrzekł przyjaźnie podkręcając wąs.  
>- To nie musi się tak kończyć. Po prostu oddaj mi włócznię.<br>Swordsman spojrzał badawczo na Bartona, a po chwili jednak wyciągnął miecz.  
>- Jestem uczciwym człowiekiem i zawsze wykonuję zlecenie do końca. – Francuz przyjął bojową pozę i uśmiechnął się, po czym odskoczył w bok, a Hawkeye został po raz kolejny zmieciony strzałem w plecy promieniem energii należącym do Unicorna. Plecy paliły łucznika niesamowicie mocno, za pierwszym razem nie odczuł tego aż tak bardzo. Zebrał w sobie całą swoją siłę, wykonał przewrót przez lewy bark i z niepojętą sprawnością naciągnął na cięciwę kolejne trzy strzały z ładunkami wybuchowymi.<br>- Zatańczmy! – krzyknął zachęcająco.

Stadion drużyny West Bromwich Albion to dość imponujący obiekt. Wprawdzie w Stanach Zjednoczonych piłka nożna nie jest aż tak popularna jak na Wyspach Brytyjskich, jednak Steve Rogers potrafił docenić fachową robotę, kiedy zobaczył jej efekt. Według informacji Moon Knighta, znajdują się tutaj aż trzy sygnały włóczni, a Steve wziął na siebie odpowiedzialność by tą nieprawdopodobną sytuację sprawdzić. Zadanie nie należy do łatwych, stadion jest wystarczająco duży, by Rogers przez tydzień z niego nie wyszedł. Dobrze przynajmniej, że pracownicy ochrony nie robili mu problemów, z tytułu wejścia na płytę boiska. Captain chciałby móc się chwilę rozluźnić, położyć się na tej równo ściętej trawie i popatrzeć w niebo, jednak takie nie miały racji bytu. Steve'a naszła myśl, że prawdopodobnie nigdy nie patrzył w niebo z czystej przyjemności, by popatrzeć na mozolnie spacerujące po błękicie chmurki. Jeśli już patrzył w nieboskłon to tylko z pytaniem do boga oraz z martwym żołnierzem w ramionach. Próbując sięgnąć pamięcią, kiedy dokładnie był ten ostatni raz, wywołał straszne wspomnienia umierającego przyjaciela.  
>- Nostalgia? – odezwał się damski głos zza pleców Rogersa. Steve wyrwał się momentalnie z zamyślenia, odwrócił zgrabnie i zasłonił profilaktycznie tarczą. Stała przed nim wysoka, czarnowłosa kobieta w złotej masce.<br>- Madame Masque. Co tu robisz? – spytał mało przyjaźnie Steve i chwycił mocniej uchwyt tarczy.  
>- Nie ma z tobą mojego kochasia? – totalnie zignorowała pytanie Rogersa Włoszka. – Zresztą to nie ma znaczenia. Wkrótce sama się z nim rozmówię.<br>- To się okaże. – rzucił Steve i pognał do ataku z tarczą wystawioną na przód. Masque zgrabnie uniknęła serii ciosów Steve'a a wyprowadzone przez nią kopnięcie zostało przyjęte na tarczę Captaina. Rogers wiedział, że pojawienie się tutaj kochanki Iron Mana i terrorystki światowej sławy nie jest przypadkowe. Rzucił się więc do kolejnego ataku, nisko pochylony, by zaraz niespodziewanie wyskoczyć i uderzyć kantem tarczy w brodę kobiety, która pod wpływem tego ciosu odchyliła się nieco do tyłu. Symbol Ameryki wykorzystał ten moment i wymierzył potężne, proste kopnięcie na kolano Madame Masque, czym zmusił oponentkę do przykucnięcia. W tej pozycji była już łatwym celem dla Rogersa, który potężnym uderzeniem tarczy wyrzucił ją na trzy, cztery metry.  
>- Gadaj o co tu chodzi kobieto. Nie mam czasu na te gierki.<br>- Teraz! – wrzasnęła Włoszka po raz kolejny kompletnie ignorując Captaina. W tym momencie ziemia pod Stevem wybuchła. Coś jednak było nietypowego w tym wybuchu, a zaraz za nim nastąpiły kolejne rozrywając murawę stadionu na strzępy i powodując pokaźne wgłębienia na kilka metrów. Steve odskoczył do tyłu unikając wszystkich eksplozji i po raz kolejny odruchowo zasłonił się tym okrągłym kawałkiem vibranium, który wielokrotnie uratował mu życie. Przed nim stał Ulysses Klaw, rywal niesamowicie potężny, a tuż zanim sponiewierana Madame Masque podnosząca się powoli z ziemi i trzymająca się za głowę w miejscu, w którym nastąpiło uderzenie tarczą. Captain już wiedział, że eksplozja było wywołana za pomocą dźwięku, którego niepodzielnym panem i władcą jest właśnie Ulysses Klaw. Black Pantherowi dawno temu udało się pokonać Ulyssesa, Steve wprawdzie nie jest już młodzieniaszkiem, ale zapał do walki ma wciąż jak dwudziestolatek i tego zapału starczało by spróbować się z Klawem jak równy z równym. Niestety młodzieńczy zapał Captaina został nieco zgaszony przez narastające buczenie za jego plecami. Buczenie niezwykle złośliwe, a także - z czego Steve jeszcze nie zdawał sobie sprawy - niesamowicie groźne i bardzo znajome…


	18. Za dużo osób?

**Rozdział 18: Za dużo osób? **  
>Autor: Skulker<p>

West Bromwich, stadion piłki nożnej.  
>Kapitan Ameryka stał na środku boiska otoczony przez Madame Masque, Klawa i Swarma.<br>-Trzech na jednego, możesz się poddać staruszku.- powiedział Klaw- Obiecuje skończyć z tobą szybko.  
>Kapitan zacisnął rękę na tarczy.<br>-Prawdziwy żołnierz walczy za swój kraj do końca.  
>-Prawda. A potem za niego umiera.<br>Włoszka i Belg strzelili. Steve skoczył w jedyne bezpiecznie miejsce: w Swarma. Pszczoły kąsały go niemiłosiernie, ale chwilę później znalazł się po drugiej stronie z szkieletem przestępcy. Pszczoły na chwile rozwiały się. Super żołnierz rzucił swoją tarczą, trafiając obu przestępców. Następnie rzucił się na Masque, ale ta powaliła go kopniakiem. Jedna z dawnych ran zaczęła dawać o sobie znać, ale Rogers nie miał chwili odpoczynku. W ostatniej chwili uniknął strzału dźwiękowego Klawa, po czym wskoczył na trybuny dla ochrony. Łapiąc oddech Kapitan zauważył coś dziwnego. Pod jednym z siedzeń leżało małe urządzenie z symbolem HYDRY na sobie.  
>-Kapitan Ameryka do drużyny- powiedział Steve niszcząc maszynę- Jeden z moich sygnałów okazał się być zmyłką. Szukajcie małych białych pudełek z logiem HYDRY na sobie.<br>-_Przyjąłem_- odpowiedziała mu masa głosów z czego większością z nich był Madrox  
>Kapitan chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale nad jego głową pojawił się Swarm.<p>

Centrum handlowe.  
>Tłum ludzi ze zdziwieniem obserwował jak dwunastu Madroxów rozrzuca towary po sklepie spożywczym w poszukiwaniu źródeł sygnałów. Jeden z nich właśnie przeszukiwał kosz na śmieci.<br>-Przepraszam że przeszkadzam.- odezwał się ktoś za nim  
>-Nie teraz, ratuję świat.- mruknął Madrox rzucając skórkę od banana w powietrze<br>-Ja właśnie w tej sprawie.  
>Madrox podniósł głowę.<br>-Zaraz, już cię gdzieś widziałem... jesteś tym palantem który popchnął mnie wcześniej.  
>-Zgadza się, jestem Gideon.- zielonowłosy mężczyzna kopnął Madroxa w twarz- Krótko mówiąc przyszedłem cię zabić<br>-Gościu nie wiem jaki jest twój problem- powiedział Madrox klonując się- Ale wiem jaki jest mój: niestabilne emocjonalnie kopie!  
>Świeżo narodzony duplikat rzucił się na przeciwnika z krzykiem.<br>-Wyszło nawet klimatycznie – powiedział Madrox wstając- Ostatnim razem gdy rzuciłem tę kwestię wyskoczyło moje lenistwo. Straszny wstyd.  
>-Ej oryginał, skup się trochę- powiedziała jedna z jego kopii, która przeszukiwała mleka- Ten koleś może pracować dla złodziei włóczni.<br>-Ta? To niech mu wyślą jakieś wsparcie.  
>W tym momencie ciało poprzedniego klona uderzyło między rozmawiających. Obaj odwrócili głowy i zobaczyli kilku Gideonów.<br>-Mogę powiedzieć „a nie mówiłem"?- spytała kopia  
>-Głupie prawa komedii.- Madrox walnął w ścianę, tworząc klona- Skopać im tyłki.<p>

Szklarnia.  
>Moon Knight prowadził ciągły ostrzał z swoich pistoletów. Co prawda Rattler się wycofał, ale rośliny Cassidy'ego nie zwracały uwagę na kulę. Przyparty do ściany rzucił granat gazowy. Black Tom mógł być rośliną, ale jego wzrok wciąż działał jak u ludzi. Następnie bohater przebił się przez ścianę szklarni i wydostał się na zewnątrz, tylko po to by trafić na kolejnego przeciwnika.<br>-Mam cię.- Grey Gargoyle chciał pochwycić Moon Knighta, ale w ostatniej chwili odskoczył.  
>-Madrox, jaki jest twój status?- MK rzucił granat w przeciwnika, ale ten złapał go w rękę i zmienił go w kamień<br>_-Całkiem spoko: grzebałem w śmieciach, zrobiłem zniszczenia na parę tysiaków i walczę z kimś kto ma moje moce; jest świetnie._  
>-Dobrze, wyślij mi parę klonów na ulicę Grange Rd.<br>_-To może chwilę zająć._  
>Zza pleców bohatera wyskoczył Rattler, ale Biały Rycerz przerzucił przeciwnika przez siebie, po czym silnym ruchem oderwał mu ogon. Następnie obrócił się i użył ogona jako pałki na Gargoyle'u.<br>-Poradzę sobie.

Okolice hotelu.  
>Spider-man wskoczył w dziurę za Morbiusem.<br>-Michael, proszę daj sobie pomóc.  
>Morbius rzucił się na bohatera i przykuł go do ziemi.<br>_-Wygląda na to że on nie chce twojej pomocy. Kto by się spodziewał?_  
>-Siedź cicho.<br>Spider-man i Morbius zaczęli turlać się w morderczym uścisku w dół schodów. Morbius próbował dosięgnąć szyi bohatera, ale ten walnął go z dyńki.  
><em>-Bo co? Znowu walniesz się pięścią w twarz?<em>  
>-Bo nie masz racji.<br>Jakaś kobieta właśnie otwierała drzwi do swojego bohatera, gdy dwóch przeciwników wpadło do środka. Morbius odczepił się od Spider-mana i rzucił się na kobietę, ale ten złapał siecią i rzucił o ścianę.  
>-Nie ważne co czy zabijanie jest dobre czy złe: Morbius jest ofiarą, nie kontroluję się. Nie masz prawa być jego sędzią!<br>Zanim Morbius się podniósł bohater wymierzył mu kilka szybkich uderzeń. Widząc że wróg jest osłabiony pająk zaczął oplątywać go pajęczyną. Gdy skończył uświadomił sobie że głos w jego głowie zamilkł. Na razie.  
>-Te rundę wygrałem.<br>Spider-man stwierdził że właścicielka tego mieszkania uciekła, więc pozwolił sobie by klapnąć w jednym z fotelów.  
>-Przemyślmy sytuację: Mam znaleźć sygnały Włóczni. Czy jest lepszy sposób niż bawić się w ciepło-zimno z Moon Knightem?<br>Spider-man zaczął chodzić po pokoju, a po chwili i po suficie.  
>-Włócznia Odyna wysyła bardzo charakterystyczne fale energii.- dedukował Peter- Mooney namierza je przy pomocy swoich zabawek. Nie posiadam jego technologii, ale...<br>Spider-man odwrócił się w stronę Morbiusa (która odzyskał przytomność ale nie mógł wydostać się z pajęczyny).  
>-To jest to. Mogę przekalibrować mój wykrywacz pajęczych tropicieli! W ten sposób powinien bez trudu znaleźć najbliżej znajdujące się mnie sygnały.<br>Morbius syknął na niego, więc Peter zakleił mu usta. Następnie wyjął swój odbiornik i zaczął przy nim majstrować.  
>-Gotowe! -powiedział po kilku minutach- Nie zbyt zaawansowany ale powinien działać.<br>Po chwili urządzenie zaczęło pikać.  
>-Oho muszę lecieć. Trzymaj się Morbi i nie goń kota sąsiadów. Ktoś powinien cię odebrać niedługo, przez ten czas pomyśl jak się na mnie zemścisz czy coś takiego.<br>Spider-man wyszedł, zostawiając wściekłego wampira samego.

Tymczasem na zewnątrz Fantomex walczył z osobą która poprzednio zaatakował Spider-mana: Hobgoblinem.  
>-Jesteś jednym z najemników Crossbone'a, tak?- Hobgoblin posłał w stronę przeciwnika kilka bomb- Mam dla ciebie propozycję nie do odrzucenia: powiedz mi gdzie jest Włócznia Odyna a może zostawię cie przy życiu.<br>-Propozycja odrzucona.-powiedział Fantomex biegnąc, bez większego trudu unikając bomb.  
>Bohater oddał kilka strzałów, ale Kingsley ukrył się za lotnią.<br>W tym momencie z budynku wybiegła przerażona kobieta.  
>-Pomocy! Dwóch ludzi walczy w moim mieszkaniu.<br>Hobgoblin wykorzystał okazję, zanurkował, złapał ją i ustawił przed sobą jako tarczę.  
>-Ok, nowa umowa: powiedz mi gdzie jest Włócznia, a nie skręcę jej karku.<br>Zamiast odpowiedzieć Fantomex strzelił prosto w przestępcę. Hobgoblin w ostatniej chwili wykonał szybki zwrot, ale jednocześnie upuścił zakładniczkę.  
>Kobieta wrzeszczała lecąc w dól, aż wreszcie uderzyła ciałem o ziemię. Chwilę później bomba dyniowa w jej kieszeni eksplodowała.<br>-Po prostu pozwoliłeś jej umrzeć? Jesteś najgorszym herosem na świecie!- wrzasnął zdenerwowany goblin- Ścianołaz bez wahania by się na to nabrał!  
>-Przestań jęczeć i walcz.<br>Wściekły Hobgoblin zaczął wyrzucił z podwozia lotni deszcz bomb. Na dole powstała masa eksplozji. Przestępca podleciał w dół do poranionego ciała jego przeciwnika. Ku jego zdziwieniu ciało nagle znikło, a za nim pojawił się Fantomex. Zanim złoczyńca zdążył zareagować, jego przeciwnik walnął go od tyłu. Następnie zadał jeszcze kilka ciosów i przygwoździł do ziemi.  
>-Obawiam się że skończyły mi się kule.- Fantomex złapał głowę Hobgoblina- Ale to nie będzie problem.<br>W tym momencie bohater został uderzony od tyłu przez lotnię Hobgoblina. Zanim uderzył o ścianę, lotnia wysunęła ostrze przebijając go na wylot.  
>-Niezła próba.- Hobgoblin splunął krwią- Mysterio wyśmiałby mnie że dałem się na to złapać. Chyba nikomu nie powiesz o tym, prawda?<br>Ciało Fantomexa pozostało nieruchome.  
>-Tak myślałem- powiedział Hobgoblin odrywając lotnię od ściany- Szkoda tylko że nie powiedziałeś mi gdzie jest włócznia. Teraz będę musiał...<br>-...podążyć za Spider-manem- ktoś dokończył za niego  
>Hobgoblin błyskawicznie odwrócił się i rzucił bombę dyniową, ale druga osoba zwyczajnie przesunęła się w bok.<br>-Znam cię.- powiedział przestępca.-Jesteś Madrox.  
>-Może tak, może nie- mutant lekko się uśmiechnął- A ty jesteś najemnikiem, który nie ma pojęcia co teraz ma zrobić by wykonać zadanie. Jesteś też świadom że nie masz dużo czasu, ponieważ w każdej chwili Włócznia Odyna może zostać przeniesiona.<br>-Jestem też świadom że próba śledzenia ścianołaza jest skazana na porażkę.- warknął przestępca- I podaj mi jeden powód czemu miałbym cię teraz nie zabić.  
>-Brak korzyści dla ciebie, brak straty dla mnie.- Madrox wykonał nieokreślony gest dłonią- Jeżeli chcesz zdobyć Włócznię Odyna musisz ruszyć za Spider-manem, jest jakieś 200m stąd na zachód. I nie musisz się martwić o ten jego „pajęczy zmysł".<br>Roderick Kingsley przypatrywał się rozmówcy z uwagą. Mogła to być pułapka, ale po co byłaby taka skomplikowana? Poza tym w mutancie było coś dziwnego. Choćby fakt że nie przejmował się trupem Fantomexa obok.  
>-Jeżeli mnie okłamujesz jesteś martwy.- powiedział Hobgoblin odlatując.<br>Madrox przez chwilę obserwował przestępcę, po czym spokojnym krokiem udał się w centrum miasta. Żaden z nich nie zauważył że palec Fantomexa drgnął.

Slumsy.  
>-<em>Hej Hawkeye, jak ci idzie?<em>- spytał Spider-man  
>-Walczę o życie, zamknij się!- łucznik wystrzelił w stronę swojego byłego mentora, ale Swordsman odbił strzałę w locie<br>-_Pytam się bo od jakiegoś czasu się nie odzywasz._- najwyraźniej komunikator był tak uszkodzony że Spider go nie słyszał. Niestety działało to w jedną stronę.- _Nie obraziłeś się na nas, prawda?_  
>Hawkeye przeklął na całe gardło. Strzała wybuchowa przeleciała koło ramienia jego przeciwnika, po czym odbiła się od ściany i rykoszetem trafiła w Unicorna. Swordsman był już tuż obok, więc Clint był zmuszony do zablokowania uderzenia łukiem.<br>-Wciąż używasz przestarzałego miecza w czasach pistoletów?  
>-Chyba nie jesteś najlepszą osobą by mnie oceniać, monsieur Clinton.<br>-Owszem jestem.  
>Barton wcisnął mały guzik na łuku. Strzała którą wystrzelił wcześniej w Unicorna nagle poderwała się i zaczęła lecieć w stronę swojego właściciela. Francuz w ostatniej chwili odskoczył z drogi. Strzała wbiła się idealnie w środek łuku. Ćwierć sekundy później Hawkeye już miał ją wycelowaną w przeciwnika. Z tak małej odległości nie mógł chybić.<br>Przez chwili obaj mierzyli się wzrokiem.  
>-Zdajesz sobie sprawę że w tej strzale nie może być więcej ładunków wybuchowych- spytał przestępca<br>-Tak, ale przez chwilę się nabrałeś.- Hawkeye puścił strzałę i odskoczył w tył.  
>Oczywiście trafił swojego przeciwnika, ale nie czyniąc mu poważniejszej rany. Bohater oczywiście puścił kolejne pociski, ale szermierz zasłonił się stołem.<br>Akurat Unicorn się podniósł i rozpoczął kontr-ostrzał. Clint zaczął turlać pod stołami, unikając promieni. Łucznik wygrzebał z kołczanu strzały dymowe i rozpuścił je po całym pokoju.  
>Unicorn rozglądał się, ale nic nie mógł dostrzec. W pewnym momencie ujrzał zarys sylwetki, ale miała ona miecz, więc wypatrywał dalej. W tym momencie Hawkeye doskoczył do niego i znokautował go prawym sierpowym.<br>Po chwili dym się rozwiał i dwóch przeciwników mogło spojrzę na siebie  
>-Więc też używasz czasem "przestarzałego" miecza.- stwierdził Swordsman<br>-Katany.-poprawił go Hawkeye- Pamiątką z czasów gdy zmieniłem pseudonim. Bardziej stylowa niż miecz.  
>-Oczywiście.-Swordsman spojrzał na zegarek- Obawiam się że nie mam czasu na epickie porównanie naszych zdolności szermierczych, ale bardzo się spieszę.<br>Swordsman wyskoczył oknem. Clint był tam sekundę później i ujrzał Swordsmana odjeżdżającego na motorze. Do boku miał przytroczoną torbę z wystającym przedmiotem.

Okolice szklarni.  
>Moon Knight chował się za koszem na śmieci obserwując szukających go Rattlera i Gargoyle'a. Black Tom wydał się być nieobecny, jego rośliny stały nic nie robiąc. Bohatera poważnie to niepokoiło.<br>-Część!  
>Awatar Khonshu natychmiast odwrócił się gotowy do uderzenia, ale zatrzymał się widząc Madroxa.<br>-Jamie mnie przysyła.  
>-Myślałem że będzie cię więcej.<br>-Jest, musisz mnie tylko walnąć parę razy.  
>-Z przyjemnością.<br>Chwilę później w zaułku było pięciu dodatkowych Madroxów.  
>-Koniec limitu?<br>-Na to wygląda. Kiedy wychodziłem Jamie potrzebował dużej ilości klonów.  
>-Tyle i tak wystarczy, oto plan...<p>

Grey Gargoyle sprawdził kolejny zaułek. Znalazł w nim tyko jakiegoś pijaka, którego chwilę później zmienił w kamień.  
>-To nie ma sensu.- warknął wściekły- Ten koleś pewnie już zwiał.<br>-Szukaj dalej.-powiedział Rattler- Zapłaci za to co zrobił mi z ogonem. Rozerwę go na ssskrawki, a potem zasssmakuję w jego krwi, a potem...  
>Gargoyle nie dopowiedział się co chciał zrobił przestępca, bowiem moonarang uderzył Polaka w twarz. Gargoyle odwrócił się w stronę z której przyleciał atak, tylko po to by dostać granatem.<br>Rattler szybko się podniósł i zaczął obrywać od Białego Rycerza. Bez swojego ogona nie był za dużym wyzwaniem, ale Moon Knight się śpieszył. Wiedział że kamienna skóra Gargoyle'a wytrzyma jego atak i że ma tylko parę sekund zanim się pozbiera.  
>Akurat kiedy Rattler upadł nieprzytomny, jego towarzysz rzucił się na bohatera. Tylko jedna ręka przestępcy zmieniała w kamień, ale obie były nadludzko silne. Sam Moon Knight był niezwykle wyczerpany i obficie krwawił. W pewnym momencie Spector upadł na ziemię. Kiedy Francuz pochylał się nad nim by zmienić go w kamień, Marc rzucił małą kapsułkę w jego rękę.<br>-Co to jest?- zdziwiony przestępca patrzył jak substancja przeżera mu rękawiczkę- Kwas? Chyba nie sądzisz że to mnie zrani.  
>-Nie musi.<br>W tym momencie grupa Madroxów rzuciła się od tyłu na przestępcę, przygwożdżając go do ziemi. Ponieważ nie miał już rękawiczki, nie kontrolował już kogo zmienia w kamień, więc każdy nich dotknął jego ręki, wcześniej mocno wczepiając się w złoczyńcę. Chwilę później na przestępcy leżało kilka kamiennych posągów Madroxa.  
>-Wiecie co- zaczął mówić jeden z nich, zmieniając się w kamień- Wygląda to trochę ge...<br>Moon Knight stanął nad przeciwnikiem.  
>-Myślisz że to mnie zatrzyma?- zapytał Francuz- W dziesięć sekund rozwalę te statuy na kawałeczki.<br>-Więcej nie potrzebuję.- Moon Knight założył kolczaste pięściaki  
>Kilka brutalnych uderzeń później bohater Marc Spector wyszedł z zaułka.<br>-Załatwiłem już twoich towarzyszy- powiedział na głośno bohater- Zostałeś sam Tom. Pokaż się!  
>Po chwili ciszy biały rycerz usłyszał kroki. Ciężkie, nieporadne kroki. W tym momencie ze wszystkich ulic zaczęły wychodzić drzewa.<br>-Przepraszam że mnie nie było- zaśmiał się mutant- Ale odwiedzałem tutejszy park. Ładne miejsce,a le ostatnio mało tam roślinności.  
>Moon Knight zacisnął zęby. Szybkim ruchem dowiedział się że nie ma już granatów. Czekała go ciężka walka.<p>

Tymczasem Spider-man namierzył swoje dwa sygnały, które też okazały się być zmyłką. Właśnie leciał do najbliższej lokacji gdy usłyszał Madroxa.  
>-Spider-man, spójrz w dół.<br>Peter bez trudu wypatrzył grupę Madroxów stojących na dole.  
>-Hej Jamie.-powiedział lądując- Skończyłeś już robotę w Centrum Handlowym.<br>-Tak. Początkowo ten cały Gideon sprawiał trudności, ale w pewnym momencie jego klony zaczęły kłócić się nawzajem. Facet nie wiedział co robić i spanikował. Niestety nie znalazłem włóczni, tylko pudełka ze znakami HYDRY (swoją drogą nie mieliśmy walczyć z komunistami?)  
>-U mnie podobnie (Zastanowimy się nad tym później). Pytanie co teraz?<br>-W sumie usunęliśmy siedem sygnałów.- zamyślił się Madrox- Zostało pięć.  
>-Moon Knight- Peter włączył swój komunikator- Gdzie są pozostałe sygnały?<br>-_Dwa są u Kapitana na stadionie, dwa w slumsach u Hawkeye. Ostatni jest jakieś 500 metrów na północ od was. Chciałem się nim zająć osobiście, ale zostałem spowolniony._  
>-Ok, bierzemy go.<br>Chwilę później obaj herosi znaleźli się przed opuszczoną fabryką. Urządzenie Spidera potwierdziło że Włócznia (lub nadajnik) jest w środku.  
>-Wpadamy tam z krzykiem czy mamy jakiś plan?-spytał Madrox<br>-Plan: Ty wpadasz tam z krzykiem. Ja wślizgnę się po cichu i zabiorę włócznię, kiedy nikt nie będzie patrzył.  
>-Chciałbym by choć raz nasz plan nie uwzględniał samobójczej misji dla moich klonów- Westchnął mutant, ale zaczął się replikować.<br>Przestał gdy było ich około tuzina.  
>-No dobra, wchodzimy na trzy. Raz... Dwa...<br>Drzwi do fabryki otworzyły się z hukiem, w nich stała linia żołnierzy HYDRY z pistoletami wycelowanymi w bohaterów. Kolejni żołnierze wyszli z uliczek za herosami, otaczając ich. Na niebie pojawiły się dwa helikoptery.  
>-Trzy.- powiedział Crossbone stajać koło szeregu. W ręku trzymał bardzo podłużną metalową walizkę- Jestem zawiedziony że wy tu jesteście, nie Kapitan Ameryka. On wiedziałby że powiniecie omówić takie sprawy ZANIM staniecie przed bazą przeciwnika. Chyba wiecie co to są kamery.<br>Jeden z Madroxów pacnął się w czoło..  
>-Hej Spidey.- wyszeptał- Co z twoim sławnym Pajęczym Zmysłem?<br>-Nie jestem pewien.- powiedział Spider-man zdziwiony- Zwykle..  
>Peter umilkł czując znajome mrowienie.<br>-Który z was to oryginał?  
>-Ja, ale chyba nie chcesz...<br>W tym momencie coś uderzyło w helikoptery. Spider-man złapał Madroxa i swingnął z nim naprzód, sekundę zanim uderzyła w nich któraś z maszyn. Część agentów HYDRY miała mniej szczęścia. Spider-man rzucił Madroxem przed tłum przeciwników. Od samego lądowania pojawiło się sześciu Madroxów, gotowych do walki.  
>Sam Spidey rzucił się na Crossbone'a.<br>-Sprawdzimy czy poradzę sobie równie dobrze co Kapitan?  
>-Z przyjemnością.<br>Obaj zaczęli wymieniać ciosy gdy Pajęczy Zmysł ostrzegł Spidera przed atakiem. W ostatniej chwili odskoczył od swojego przeciwnika, zanim walnęła w nich bomba dyniowa.  
>Hobgoblin z maniakalnym śmiechem latał nad polem bitwy, rzucając w przeciwników.<br>-Cześć Spidey, sorry ale nie mam czasu na cotygodniową potyczkę.  
>Hobgoblin podleciał pod Crossbone'a. Ten wyciągnął pistolet, ale Kingsley strzelił go z rękawiczki<br>10,000 volt elektryczności. Już pochylił się nad walizką gdy Spider-man kopnął go, zrzucając z lotni. Hobgoblin chciał się podnieś, ale zaatakowała go ośmiu Madroxów.  
>-Znowu się spotykamy mutancie- Mimo że mocno obrywał, Hobgoblin uśmiechnął się i włączyć swój komunikator- Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę. Zabić ich.<br>Chwilę później w Nowym Jorku ktoś podciął gardło klonom Madroxa, które były torturowane każdego dnia od ich złapania. W momencie ich śmierci, wszystkie ich wspomnienia trafiły do głowy Madroxa.  
>Jamie ryknął z bólu, a z nim każdy pojedynczy klon. Spider-man doskoczył do cierpiącego przyjaciela, ignorując Pajęczy Zmysł. Przestępca wykorzystał to rzucając w niego specjalną czerwoną bombę dyniową.<p>

Po chwili Spider-man otworzył oczy. Stwierdził że jest cały w jakiejś silnie klejącej substancji  
>-Co to jest?- spytał próbując się wyrwać<br>-Klej Trapstera. Dużo kosztował ale przydaję się na takie okazję.- powiedział Hobgoblin wyjmując swoją lotnię, spod Madroxów  
>-Nie zamierzasz mnie zabić.<br>-O dziwo nie. Widzisz chwilowo pracuję dla Kingpina. Mój sukces to jego sukces. Gdybym teraz cię ubił poszło by to na jego koszt i uwierz mi nie chcę tego. Zabiłbym mutanta ale- przestępca machnął w stronę kupy Madroxów- nie mam całego dnia. Zresztą mam po co przyszedłem.  
>-Nie, to nie może się tak skończyć.<br>Spider-man strzelił siecią w walizkę, przylepiając ją do gruntu.  
>-Przestań Spider-manie, to jest smutne.- Hobgoblin przeciął sieć ostrzem- Zawstydzasz się.<br>-Co teraz, co teraz.- myślał Peter szarpiąc się.  
>Nagle wrócił jego drugi głos.<br>_-Crossbone, pistolet._  
>Ledwie wiedząc co robi Spider-man przyciągnął pistolet, którego wcześniej próbował użyć Crossbone.<br>-Stój!  
>Hobgoblin odwrócił się w jego kierunku zdziwiony.<br>-Odłóż. Walizkę.  
>-Bo co? Zastrzelisz mnie? Poważnie pajączku, odlecę z przestrzeloną nogą, to musiałby by być śmiertelny strzał. Obaj wiemy że nie dasz rady.<br>-Ja...  
><em>-Teraz nie masz wyboru, zastrzel go.<em>  
>-Nie mogę. Nigdy nie odebrałem nikomu życia.<br>_-Jeśli Włócznia wpadnie w niepowołane ręce będziesz miał krew milionów na rękach._  
>-Musi być inna droga.<br>_-Nie mamy na to czasu. Hobgoblin jest seryjnym kryminalistą, wybrał swoją drogę świadomie, zabił wiele osób, byłeś świadkiem wielu jego zbrodni. Nie masz nic na jego usprawiedliwienie._  
>Spider-man zawahał się. Hobgoblin szybkim ruchem rzucił w niego bombę dyniową. Spider-manowi zaczęło ciemnieć w oczach,<br>-Znowu zawiodłem..._To był ostatni raz._  
>Tymczasem Hobgoblin odlatywał w dal.<br>-To był dziwny dzień, Ale w sumie udany.  
>Przestępca postanowił sprawdzić jak wygląda Włócznia Odyna. Ku jego zdziwieniu w walizce było tylko białe pudełko ze znakiem HYDRY.<br>-Co? Jeśli to zmyłka, to kto ma...

-Włócznię! Powtarzam: Swordsman ma włócznię! Czy ktoś mnie słyszy?  
>Hawkeye wywalił swój komunikator, mrucząc jakieś przekleństwa, po czym wystrzelił w niebo strzałę, która eksplodowała z oślepiającym blaskiem. Kątem oka dostrzegł motorzystę któremu w mig skonfiskował motocykl i ruszył w pogoń za swoim dawnym mentorem, modląc się że któryś z jego towarzyszy dostrzegł jego sygnał. Na jego nieszczęście jedyną osobą która to zrobiła był przestępca w pomarańczowym kapturze z dyniową bombą w ręku.<p>

Tymczasem gdzie indziej.  
>-On wciąż żyje.<br>-Ma silną wolę. Będzie doskonałym nabytkiem dla naszej organizacji.  
>-Niech się stanie wola HAND.<br>Fantomex otworzył oczy i w ostatniej chwili złapał miecz, zanim ten przebił mu brzuch. Bohater zrobił przewrót i chciał podciąć ninję, ale zamiast tego zgiął się w pół. Jego czynnik regeneracyjny był zbyt słaby i wciąż był poważniej ranny.  
>Ninja przybił go do ziemi nogą.<br>-Twoje ciało jest słabe.- powiedział unosząc miecz- HAND wyzwoli cię ze słabości.  
>SNIKT SNIKT<br>Ciała wojowników HAND padły martwe, krwawiąc zieloną krwią. Nad Fantomexem stanęły cztery postacie.  
>-Jesteś spóźniony- mruknął bohater<br>-Jeszcze dychasz, więc jestem na czas _bub_.-powiedział Wolverine. Razem z nim byli Deadpool Psylocke i Nightcrawler- I jesteśmy gotowi skopać europejskie tyłki.


	19. Fanservice

**Rozdział 19: Fanservice**  
>Autor: Dżentelmen<p>

Hawkeye pędził na motorze choć nie miał dużych szans na dogonienie Swordsmana na zwykłym motorze, skoro tamten miał najwyraźniej przygotowane jakieś cudo współczesnej motoryzacji i wymijał wszystkie samochody na drodze. Lawirował pomiędzy nimi tak dobrze, że Barton postanowił pojechać czymś co wydawało się skrótem i przeciąć drogę starego przyjaciela, lecz gdy wyjechał mu naprzeciw, okazało się, że zniknął on gdzieś. Szybko go jednak odnalazł, bo usłyszał wielokrotne wybuchy bomb Hobgoblina. Gdy zjawił się koło nich, puścił na chwilę kierownicę i wystrzelił serię strzał w latającego złoczyńcę, lecz ten umknął przed atakiem, po czym zniżył lot chcąc uderzyć łucznika. W ostatniej chwili uskoczył przed falą ognia wystrzeloną z miecza Swordsmana.  
>- <em>Dzięki, stary!<em> - zawołał Clint, pocieszony tym, że przynajmniej Jac nie chciał jego śmierci.  
>- <em>No co ty<em> - powiedział do siebie Swordsman, po czym uwolnił z ostrza promień elektryczny który minął głowę Hawkeye'a o kilka centymetrów.  
>- <em>Heh. Znam wszystkie twoje stare triki, a sam nauczyłem się paru nowych!<em> - to powiedziawszy, Clint wystrzelił strzałę która uwolniła jakiś płyn na drodze przed Swordsmanem. Tamten musiał tak operować maszyną by się nie wywróciła, co spowodowało, że wjechał na zamkniętą drogę, prowadzącą do niedokończonego mostu.  
>Barton podążył za nim, mając nadzieję, że gdy straci swój pojazd, jego dawny przyjaciel będzie stwarzał mniejsze zagrożenie. Obydwoje musieli skoczyć by nie zginąć w eksplozji obu pojazdów. Francuz użył wiązki energii by załagodzić upadek, a Clint użył strzały z liną, po której zjechał na dół. Gdy znalazł się koło tego co pozostało z motorów, przez dym ujrzał sylwetkę Hobgoblina, kradnącego włócznię. Zamierzał mu to uniemożliwić lecz został postrzelony od tyłu sporą dawką elektryczności. Zawył z bólu i padł na ziemię. Udało mu się podnieść, jednak z wielkim trudem, tylko po to by ujrzeć uśmiechniętego Jacquesa.<br>- _Czemu ci tak wesoło dupku?!_ - wydarł się na niego - _Nie zauważyłeś, że ten pajac przejął włócznię?!_  
>- <em>Może i tak. Jednak nie muszę się tym przejmować. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie należę do ekipy zwycięzców. Złapanie tego dupka to tylko kwestia czasu. A, skoro o czasie mowa...<em> - francuz wycelował miecz w Hawkeye'a - _... to nie pozostało ci go zbyt wiele._  
>Barton z trudem wyjął strzałę z kołczana i napiął cięciwę łuku - <em>Mam dość czasu by skopać ci ten postérieur!<em> - uwolnił strzałę, która popędziła w stronę przeciwnika.

Moon Knight był wciąż zmuszany do unikania ataków drzew które zebrały się dookoła. Było ich tak wiele, że nie miał czasu oddać po zrobieniu uniku bo już nadchodził kolejny cios. Nie miał pojęcia jak długo wytrzyma skacząc dookoła z nadzieją, że ujdzie z życiem. W końcu jego reakcje zaczęły być wolniejsze i został uderzony z ogromną siłą przez co wleciał przez okno do salonu fryzjerskiego. Ludzie którzy dotąd obserwowali walkę, leżeli teraz na podłodze, niektórzy poharatani odłamkami szkła, ale bohaterowie nie przeszkadzało to w spytaniu - _Jest gdzieś w okolicy sklep ogrodniczy?_  
>Jedno drzewo zaczęło wchodzić przez dziurę która pozostała po zniszczeniu szyby, więc Moon Knight pochwycił pierwszą lepszą osobę i wyciągnął ją na zaplecze - <em>Gadaj szybciej bo miasto opanują żywe drzewa! I to nie są żarty!<em>  
>- <em>Niedaleko, na zachód<em> - powiedział niepewnie mężczyzna - _A tędy dojdzie pan na dach_ - dodał po chwili, wskazując schody.  
>- <em>Widzę przecież<em> - odparł oschle podwładny Khonshu - _I nie jestem jakimś pieprzonym Spider-manem by po dachach latać!_ - zawołał jeszcze podczas otwierania kopniakiem drzwi na parterze.  
>Niektóre drzewa zdążyły już obejść budynek i zaczęły wchodzić do alejki w której znalazł się ich przeciwnik. Moon Knight rozejrzał się by zorientować się z której strony będzie miał łatwiejszą przeprawę, po czym wybrał tą przeciwną. Zdążył zauważyć, że przed drzewami jest spora kałuża więc wjechał w nią ślizgiem, a ona nadała mu jeszcze większej szybkości. Pochwycił moonarangi i przemieszczając się tuż pod drzewami, ciął je po korzeniach tak, że gdy znalazł się po drugiej stronie, sporo jego przeciwników upadło na siebie. Drzewa zahaczały o siebie gałęziami więc nie mogły się sprawnie poruszać. Heros uśmiechnął się na ten widok, zdjął maskę i wziął soczysty gryz jabłka które jakoś zdobył przed chwilą - <em>Przynajmniej owoce macie dobre... Bo jako sparring partnerzy jesteście kiepscy<em> - wyrzucił owoc za siebie i pobiegł na zachód.

- _Przykro mi Herr Captain lecz to już twój koniec!_ - zawołał Swarm, powoli zbliżając się do przeciwnika który nie miał już nawet siły by uciec - _Nawet nie wiesz jaką radością napawa mnie to, że odbiorę ci życie zanim zdoła to zrobić ten dupek Crossbones_ - dodał choć najwyraźniej nie palił się do tego by zabić Amerykanina. Wolał napawać się cierpieniem wroga, ale gdy zobaczył, że Klaw patrzy na niego niecierpliwie, postanowił działać. Wszystkie pszczoły, składające się na jego ciało, rzuciły się w kierunku trybuny. Te które były z przodu, umarły uderzając o krzesła, a reszta zatrzymała się bo zrozumiała, że ich celu już tam nie ma. Połączyły się w całość i Swarm zaczął się rozglądać - _Gdzie on się podział?!Niech nie myśli, że mi ucieknie!_ - jak na zawołanie, przestępca został przecięty tarczą bohatera która po chwili wróciła do Rogersa, znajdującego się kilkanaście metrów dalej, z powrotem na murawie.  
>- <em>Skąd on się tam wziął?<em> - Ulysses był równie zdziwiony jak jego towarzysz choć zdecydowanie mniej podekscytowany. Starał się na chłodno przemyśleć na jaką odległość powinien się zbliżyć by móc zaatakować swoim sonicznym działkiem, a jednocześnie nie znaleźć się w zasięgu tarczy Captaina - _Musi być tu ktoś jeszcze. Jakiś teleporter... Lepiej uważajcie bo..._  
>Madame Masque nie miała bynajmniej zamiaru posłuchać współpracownika i po chwili zeskoczyła z trybun, w powietrzu unikając nawet kolejnego ataku Rogersa, a gdy znalazła się już dostatecznie blisko, wystrzeliła z pistoletu, raniąc bohatera w rękę. Zdawało się, że powracająca tarcza uderzy herosa zanim ten zdąży ją złapać, ale z obłoków mrocznego dymu pojawiła się nieznana istota, która pochwyciła tarczę i przykucnęła na murawie.<br>- _Co to ma być, do jasnej cholery?!_ - wykrzyknęła kobieta.  
>- <em>Nightcrawler?<em> - spytał niepewnie Captain. Z tego co wiedział, ten człowiek nie żył już od jakiegoś czasu.  
>Tamten spojrzał na niego spode łba - <em>Tak. Jednakże jestem trochę inną wersją.<em>  
>- <em>Co znaczy "inną"?<em>  
>Mutant podniósł się i podał bohaterowi tarczę - <em>"Inną" znaczy, że jak nazwiesz mnie elfem czy jakimkolwiek synonimem tego słowa to dostaniesz po pysku.<em>  
>Steve zaniemówił przez chwilę, jednakże zaraz się uśmiechnął - <em>Widzę, że jesteś trochę rozdrażniony, ale dobrze cię mieć po swojej stronie.<em>  
>Na niebieskiej twarzy zagościło coś co, w małym stopniu, lecz wyrażało zadowolenie - <em>Nie czas na gadanie. Musisz przez chwilę wytrzymać sam. Zaraz wrócę<em> - powiedział, po czym zniknął w dymie, pozostawiając tylko zapach siarki.  
>Captain spojrzał na przeciwników którzy zdążyli zebrać się w okół niego. Nie wyglądało na to by miał jakiekolwiek szanse w otwartym starciu więc liczył na to, że jego nowy towarzysz miał coś w planie.<br>- _Ostatnie słowa?_ - spytała Madame Masque, lecz jej oponent milczał - _No cóż_ - nacisnęła na spust lecz nic się nie stało. Przyjrzała się broni i zorientowała, że musi wymienić magazynek.  
>- <em>To podejrzane. Tamto coś pojawiło się znikąd i zniknęło. Skąd wiemy, że nas nie zaatakuje?<em> - spostrzegł Klaw.  
>Pozostała dwójka spojrzała na niego z głupimi minami o ile dało się odczytać jakąkolwiek mimikę twarzy spod maski czy z setek pszczół - <em>Pewnie już nie wróci. Zresztą co mógłby...<em> - wypowiedź Swarma został przerwana gdy zewsząd zaczęła lecieć woda. Owady rozpierzchły się we wszystkich kierunkach lecz padały jak muchy(lol) gdy ich skrzydła mokły.  
>- <em>Zraszacze!<em> - wykrzyknął Klaw - _Wygląda na to, że to zaplanowali. Teraz ten dupek nam się nie przyda._  
>Madame Masque odrzuciła pistolet - <em>Moja broń przemokła i też się już nie przyda. Trzeba będzie załatwić to staromodnymi metodami!<em> - to wykrzyknąwszy, rzuciła się w stronę Captaina, lecz ten przewidział jej atak i wybił ją kopniakiem w powietrze, dzięki czemu był pewien, że jego atak tarczą trafi. Kobieta została uderzona w głowę i upadła kilka metrów dalej.  
>- <em>Wstawaj i walcz<em> - rozległ się głos. Najemniczka otworzyła oczy i ujrzała czarne buty. Gdy powędrowała wzrokiem wyżej, zobaczyła Psylocke w całej okazałości, trzymającą w ręku katanę - _Daję ci trzy sekundy._  
>- <em>Szlag. To wszystko sprawka tego elfa!<em> - Klaw zamierzał się wycofać, ale gdy się obrócił, dostał kopniakiem i padł na ziemię.  
>Nightcralwer doskoczył do niego i uderzeniem złamał mu szczękę, praktycznie wbijając ją w ciało przeciwnika - <em>Teraz już tego nie powtórzysz<em> - stwierdził z szyderczym uśmiechem.  
>Tymczasem, Madame Masque uskakiwała przed kolejnymi atakami angielki - <em>Przestań wreszcie! Czy ty masz pojęcie kim jestem?! Masz pojęcie?!<em> - zatrzymała się na chwilę by wyciągnąć kastet i zaatakowała, ale ta druga zablokowała mieczem - _Jestem córką samego Hrabiego Nefarii!_  
>Psylocke nie przejęła się i zaatakowała ponownie - <em>Za młodu byłam na kilku tych ekstrawaganckich imprezach, ale jakoś nie kojarzę. A tak w ogóle, całkiem nieźle wyglądasz bez tej maski.<em>  
>- <em>Co?<em> - Whitney dotknęła dłońmi twarzy - _Nie! Moja maska! Nikt nie może mnie bez niej zobaczyć!_ - zaczęła krzyczeć ale powstrzymało ją uderzenie w tył głowy ze strony Captaina Americi.  
>Braddock spojrzała na poległą przeciwniczkę - <em>Miała blokady więc nie mogłam odczytać jej umysłu. Jednakże, łatwo było się domyślić, że ma jakieś kompleksy dotyczące twarzy. Nikt normalny nie nosiłby tak po prostu maski<em> - zauważyła, że Rogers stoi koło niej - _Oczywiście bez urazy_ - postanowiła rzucić szybko.  
>- <em>Oczywiście<em> - odparł.  
>- <em>Przydałaby się pomoc!<em> - obydwoje usłyszeli krzyk Nightcrawlera który, jak się okazało, teleportował się z miejsca na miejsce by uniknąć sonicznych ataków Klawa. Przestępca nie mógł już mówić lecz dźwięk wciąż był jego domeną.  
>Captain zaczął biec w stronę holendra - <em>Mam plan<em> - powiedział do Psylocke która podążyła za nim.  
>- <em>Może się udać<em> - stwierdziła, optymistycznie, mutantka.

Tymczasem, przed siedzibą Hydry zebrała się spora grupa jej agentów. Ci którzy zostali zranieni wcześniej w walce, też mieli się już lepiej. Postanowili się przegrupować i zająć się nieprzytomnymi wrogami. Na szczęście dla nich, po doznaniu szoku Madrox automatycznie wchłonął swoje kopie więc musieli przenieść tylko oryginał i Spider-mana do wnętrza bazy.  
>- <em>Pospieszcie się do cholery!<em> - wrzeszczał jeden z wyższych rangą członków - _Jeśli go nie uratujecie to możecie być pewni, że Sin własnoręcznie was zabije!_  
>- <em>Robimy co w naszej mocy, więc zamknij mordę!<em> - odkrzyknął mu szef ekipy medycznej, która zebrała się przy Crossbone'sie i próbowała ratować mu życie różnymi maszynami medycznymi najnowszej generacji - _Niech to szlag!_  
>Oficer podszedł do lekarza i podniósł go w górę za fraki - <em>Zróbże coś!<em>  
>- <em>Pierdol się! Nie mamy sposobu by go uratować, a nawet jeśli jakiś by był to nie warto ratować tego dupka<em> - odparł medyk - _Wiesz jaki był. Bez wahania poświęcał swoich ludzi więc..._ - odgłos wystrzału zagłuszył jego słowa, a po chwili mężczyzna upadł martwy na ziemię. Wszyscy zaniemówili ze zdumienia.  
>Crossbones odtrącił zebranych przy nim lekarzy i sprzęt, po czym powoli powstał - <em>Nie skreślajcie mnie... tak szybko... na straty. To ja... jestem tu najsilniejszy - wypowiedział te słowa z trudem, odrzucił broń i spojrzał na swoje ręce. Oparzenia po porażeniu prądem pozostały i mimo tego, że czuł ogromny ból, zdawał sobie sprawę, że w jakiś dziwny sposób jego siły życiowe zaczęły wracać.<br>Oficer podszedł do przywódcy i podał mu nową maskę, na miejsce starej która praktycznie wtopiła się w skórę Rumlowa - Jak to możliwe, że pan wciąż żyje, Sir?_ - spytał nieco niepewnie. o to o czym myśleli wszyscy zebrani.  
>Zakrywając swoją oszpeconą twarz, przestępca uśmiechnął się i odrzekł - <em>Najwyraźniej, ci z piekła... boją się mnie wpuścić<em> - wyminął podwładnego i ruszył w kierunku drzwi do bazy - _A poza tym, jesteśmy Hydrą. Jak ktoś raz nas zabije, to nowy łeb wyrasta by się zemścić na naszych oprawcach. Hail Hydra.  
><em>_Na te słowa, wszyscy momentalnie stanęli na baczność i wykrzyknęli - Hail Hydra!_  
>Nagle, znikąd pojawiła się jakaś postać. Poruszała się tak szybko, że agenci nie mieli nawet szans w porę odeprzeć ataków które nadchodziły z niespodziewanych kątów i kierunków. W końcu, wszyscy padli martwi lub ranni, a Crossbones obrócił się by ujrzeć siedzącego na jednym z jego podwładnych, Wolverine'a - <em>Hail to the king, bub.<em>  
>- <em>Ze wszystkich superbohaterów, musiałeś zjawić się tutaj akurat ty. Zawsze trochę wkurzające było walczenie z tobą bo każda rana goiła się w kilka chwil, ale najwyraźniej sam stałem się trochę bardziej odporny. Ciekawe kto wygrałby teraz?<em> - Rumlow podniósł jedną z broni swoich ludzi i wycelował w mutanta - _Ty, czy ja? Jak sądzisz?_  
>Przywódca X-Force, nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że jego wróg się uzbroił. Postanowił zapalić jedno ze swoich ulubionych cygar - <em>Sądzę, że za dużo gadasz. Gdybyś walczył z kimkolwiek innym z mojej ekipy...<em> - wypuścił z ust obłok dymu - _...Już byś miał wpakowane w głowę ze sto naboi. Albo noże. Noży też używają._  
>Crossbones rozejrzał się - <em>Niby gdzie jest ta twoja ekipa?<em> - spytał z przekonaniem, że mutant wcale nie ma żadnych towarzyszy.  
>- <em>Zajmują się czymś ważniejszym niż gadanie z idiotą wyjętym z bdsm-owego porno<em> - Logan powstał i wyrzucił, dopalone tylko do połowy, cygaro.  
>- <em>Czym na przykład?<em> - zagadnął, wciąż nie przekonany, złoczyńca.  
>- <em>Zastanów się trochę... O co się wszyscy bijecie?<em>  
>Rumlow zaniemówił na chwilę - <em>Włócznia... Ale ona...<em> - postanowił zabrać, jednemu z leżących wokoło agentów, urządzenie które służyło do namierzania sygnału włóczni - _Zaraz znajdzie się poza miastem._  
>- <em>I co teraz? Walczysz ze mną czy gonisz swoją zgubę?<em> - Wolverine wysunął pazury by sprowokować swojego rozmówcę, lecz ten wbiegł do bazy w której po chwili słychać było krzyki i odgłosy walki.  
>Crossbones wyleciał nagle przez drzwi i padł tuż koło mutanta. Zaraz za nim, pojawili się Spider-man i trzech Madroxów.<br>- _Wolverine?_ - obaj bohaterowie zdziwili się jednocześnie.  
>- <em>Powiedziałbym, że dobrze was widzieć ale okoliczności nie są najlepsze. Inni chyba wciąż walczą a Fantomex ruszył za sygnałem włóczni. O ile on i ci którzy ruszyli na stadion powinni sobie poradzić to jest jeden o którego się martwię.<em>  
>- <em>Kogo masz na myśli?<em> - spytał, zdezorientowany, Spider-man.  
>Logan westchnął - <em>Prosił mnie by to on mógł pomóc Moon Knightowi. Stwierdził, że jest jego fanem.<em>

- _Panie Moon Knight! Gdzie pan jest?! Przyszedłem po autograf!_ - Deadpool podążał za zniszczeniami i połamanymi gałęziami które ciągnęły się przez pół dzielnicy - _Ciekawe, gdzie on się podziewa?_  
>"Może wiedział, że przyjdziesz i schował się żeby zrobić ci niespodziankę" stwierdził jeden z jego głosów.<br>"Albo myśli, że jesteś creepy stalkerem który chce wypchać poduszkę jego włosami" dodał inny.  
>- <em>Ale ja na serio jestem jego fanem! Kupiłem sobie nawet koszulkę z napisem...<em>  
>Nagle, tuż przed najemnikiem upadło przecięte w pół drzewo. "Chyba go znaleźliśmy" powiedział pierwszy głos.<br>Moon Knight biegał, skakał i wykonywał uniki, ale tym razem także miał możliwość ataku. Po wizycie w sklepie ogrodniczym, zdobył nową broń, która dawała mu większy zasięg. Zamachnął się i dwumetrowa kosa, którą trzymał oburącz, przecięła do połowy pień jednego drzewa. Niestety, kolejny atak nie poskutkował bo ostrze utknęło w przeciwniku i zanim bohater mógł je wyjąć, przeciwnik uderzył. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, Spector wcale nie został zmiażdżony pod konarem. Wyrwał się z uścisku wybawiciela, którym okazał się Deadpool, po czym chwycił dwa sierpy, dotychczas zatknięte za pas, i ruszył do kontrataku, ignorując najemnika. Tamten stanął jak wryty po czym wykrzyknął - _Mógłbyś chociaż podziękować!_ - założył ręce na klacie i dodał - _Myśli, że jak __jest sławny to wszystko mu wolno. Dotychczas byłem jego fanem, ale teraz to mnie rozczarował._  
>Jakby w odpowiedzi na te słowa, sługa Khonshu rzucił sierpem, który mijając twarz Wade'a o centymetry, odciął gałąź drzewa które znajdowało się za nim.<br>- _Teraz jesteśmy kwita_ - odrzekł niezadowolony Deadpool. Mimo wszystko, pochwycił swoje miecze i też rzucił się na pomoc towarzyszowi - _Zawsze marzyłem o tym team-upie. Wiesz, mam przy sobie taką koszulkę..._  
>- <em>Zamknij się wreszcie i poszukaj Black Toma. Musi być gdzieś w pobliżu.<em>

Hawkeye biegał za Swordsmanem i co chwila uwalniał kolejne strzały lecz większość była niszczona przez energię z miecza przeciwnika, więc nie robiły żadnych szkód.  
>- <em>Ile ich ci tam jeszcze zostało? 20? 50? W końcu zniszczę je wszystkie i wezmę się za ciebie!<em> - zawołał, pewny siebie francuz.  
>Jego przeciwnik nie odzywał się. Choć pozostało mu już mniej strzał niż wydawało się Jacquesowi, to wciąż nie wykorzystał tych najniebezpieczniejszych.<br>- _Czas na mój ostatni atak_ - wyszeptał do siebie Barton, po czym wystrzelił kolejną strzałę. Jednakże, minęła ona Swordsmana o ponad dwa metry i uznał, że nie warto jej zniszczyć. Kolejna stworzyła większe zagrożenie gdyż była wycelowana w podporę mostu i wybuchła gdy w nią uderzyła, sprawiając, że gruz poleciał prosto na Swordsmana. Ten, jednak użył swojej broni by zdezintegrować beton. Jego reakcja była szybka, ale Hawkeye zdążył wystrzelić dwie kolejne strzały. Jedna minęła francuza, jednak przed drugą musiał uskoczyć bo rozpoznał wybuchową strzałę. Nie wiedział jednak, że tuż za nim czeka ściana ognia. Znalazł się tuż koło miejsca w którym płonęły wraki motorów, a dwie strzały które minęły go wcześniej, posłużyły do wzmocnienia ognia. Wybuchowa strzała poszerzyła zasięg ognia jeszcze bardziej, a jedyna droga ucieczki była torowana przez resztę gruzu którego nie zniszczył. Gdyby miał się tamtędy wydostać, musiałby wspiąć się, a wtedy byłby łatwym celem dla przeciwnika. Postanowił więc poczekać. Wiedział, że jego były przyjaciel nie zostawi go na pewną śmierć i w końcu przyjdzie mu z pomocą. Po chwili, jednak zaczął panikować, bo ogień się zbliżał a Hawkeye wciąż się nie zjawiał - _Co ten gnojek sobie myśli? Jeśli sądzi, że dam się tak po prostu złapać... Już wolę tutaj zginąć._  
>Nagle, coś przebiło się przez ogień. Nie był to jednak Clint, a strzała. Swordsman zauważył ją za późno by ją zdezintegrować, więc ciął ją mieczem. Moment potem zauważył, że ostrze jego broni zamienia się w płyn - <em>Co?! O co tu chodzi?!<em> - spojrzał na ledwie zauważalną w ogniu strzałę której nie udało mu się zniszczyć i zauważył, że cała pokryta była jakimś metalem. Wpatrując się w nią, nie zauważył, że Barton w końcu zjawił się koło niego, by zadać mu potężny kop w brzuch, przez co obydwoje przelecieli przez ścianę ognia i znaleźli się na otwartej przestrzeni po jej drugiej stronie.  
>- <em>Ty podstępny dupku!<em> - wykrzyczał francuz. Z ust wypływała mu krew, a twarz i ramiona miał pokryte poparzeniami.  
>- <em>Komplementując mnie, daleko nie zajdziesz<em> - odparł żartobliwie Hawkeye, po czym zrzucił z siebie palącą się płachtę którą miał na sobie gdy skoczył w ogień - _Po raz kolejny skopałem ci tyłek. I co ty na to, kumplu?_  
>Jacques podniósł się z trudem - <em>Nie mam pojęcia jak to zrobiłeś, ale ty także nie masz już swoich strzał. Szanse ponownie są wyrównane.<em>  
>Clint zaśmiał się donośnie - <em>Gdybym sam wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść, nie byłbym chyba tak pewny siebie jak ty teraz, ale skoro dalej chcesz walczyć...<em> - szybko doskoczył od oponenta i kopnął go w twarz, przewracając go na ziemię - _... to nie ma sprawy._  
>Swordsman wypluł jeszcze więcej krwi, jednak nie miał dość czasu na rekonwalescencję, gdyż Barton podniósł go za ciuchy i uderzył jeszcze kilka razy w twarz. W końcu chwycił rękę przeciwnika i złamał ją w łokciu. Swordsman zawył z bólu, a Hawkeye postanowił w końcu dać mu spokój. Zaczął biec, bo usłyszał zbliżającą się straż pożarną i pogotowie.<p>

Przed bazą Hydry, Crossbones ocknął się pośród zwłok swoich towarzyszy. Wolverine'a i innych nie było nigdzie dookoła. Najwyraźniej ruszyli po włócznię.  
>- <em>Wygląda na to, że nawet jak jestem nieśmiertelny to wciąż mogą mi dać się we znaki<em> - stwierdził do siebie, po czym ruszył biegiem do wnętrza budynku. Postanowił bowiem wziąć jeden z ukrytych tam pojazdów i ruszyć samemu za sygnałem. Gdy wbiegał w pośpiechu do budynku, nie zauważył jednak, że w przy wejściu i w kilku miejscach w środku ktoś pozostawił dla niego niespodziankę. Cała siedziba Hydry, momentalnie eksplodowała, a na pobliskim dachu, pewna kobieta uśmiechała się złowrogo - _Mówią, że zemsta najlepiej podawana jest na zimno, a jednak on zginął w wybuchu. No cóż_ - White Tiger rozłożyła ręce w bezradności, odwróciła się i ruszyła przed siebie. Nie miała pojęcia, że tak jak i jej, Crossbonesa nie dało się tak łatwo zabić.

Tymczasem, Paladin i Executioner obserwowali całą bitwę dzięki podłączeniu się do kamer przemysłowych. Asgardczyk przyglądał się temu co zaszło pod bazą Hydry z pewnym niepokojem.  
>Jego towarzysz zauważył to, więc spytał go - <em>Co jest? Coś się stało?<em>  
>- <em>Zdawało mi się, że wiem czemu ta dwójka wciąż żyje, ale...<em>  
>- <em>"Ale"?<em>  
>Executioner podniósł się z fotela i ruszył ku wyjściu z pomieszczenia - <em>Muszę zbadać to z bliska.<em>  
>Paladinowi zrzedła mina - <em>Nie pamiętasz co ci mówiłem? Nie możemy się ujawnić aż do samego końca.<em>  
>- <em>Idę tam, a ty nie zrobisz nic żeby mnie powstrzymać<em> - oznajmił mięśniak.  
>- <em>Och, czyżby?<em> - Paul wyjął z kabury pistolet i wycelował w Skurge'a - _Ta broń strzela strzałkami usypiającymi. Jedna tak wystarczy by powalić byka._  
>Na twarzy Executionera, po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu zagościł uśmiech - <em>Walczmy więc!<em> - pochwycił swój topór i rzucił się na swojego niedawnego kompana.


	20. Na kraniec Świata

**Rozdział 20: Na kraniec świata**  
>Autor: GrayFox<p>

Paladin nigdy nie należał do graczy zespołowych, dlatego jego sojusz z asgardzkim wojownikiem przychodził mu niezwykle trudno. Oboje wyznawali różne racje, różne sposoby walki, różne idee kierowały ich życiem – stąd też atmosfera była gęsta, czasami aż za gęsta. W końcu musiało dojść do tego co nastąpiło. Paladin przeleciał przez ścianę do małej toalety zostawiając w niej pokaźnych rozmiarów dziurę i uderzył o muszlę klozetową niszcząc ją na drobne kawałki. Z wyraźnym trudem podnosił się, z tyłu jego głowy sączyła się krew, która mieszała się z wodą tryskającą radośnie z rozwalonej ubikacji. Przez dziurę wszedł Executioner, uśmiechając się i dzierżąc swój topór wyglądał przerażająco, niczym przemieszczająca się góra, chcąca zmiażdżyć każdego, kto stanie na jej drodze. Paladin jednak, mimo iż oszołomiony, nie miał zamiaru dać za wygraną. Pozbierał się z posadzki najszybciej jak tylko umiał i wycelował pistolet nabity strzałkami usypiającymi w swojego niedawnego towarzysza i wystrzelił. Executioner jednak zasłonił się szerokim ostrzem swojego topora po czym z zadziwiającą szybkością uderzył nim Paula, przez co najemnik wpadł do kabiny prysznicowej. Pochwycił on słuchawkę prysznicu i strzelił wodą w twarz swojego oponenta. Woda dostała się do oczu mięśniaka, a ten nie będąc przygotowany na taki obrót spraw zmrużył oczy. Moment ten wykorzystał Paladin pakując dwie strzałki usypiające w tors wojownika. Mimo, iż środek w nich zawarty był piekielnie mocny, rzekomo zdolny powalić byka, to nie udało się uzyskać spodziewanego efektu na Asgardczyku. Executioner był wolniejszy i z każdą następną sekundą słabł, jednakże wciąż twardo trzymał się na nogach. Paladin wygrzebał się z kabiny prysznicowej, odbił się od jej brzegu i poczęstował brutalnego wojownika potężnym kopnięciem w podbródek. Skurge zachwiał się przez chwilę, a Paladin poszedł za ciosem – wyprowadził kombinację uderzeń na brzuch, uderzył niskim kopnięciem pod kolano, przyłożył z całej siły w twarz i wystrzelił jeszcze jedną strzałkę. Executioner opierał się o zniszczony zlew, po jego policzku spływała krew z rozcięcia, które powstało na skutek uderzenia najemnika. Dyszał ciężko, jednak tylko się uśmiechał i nie wyglądał jakby miał dać za wygraną.

Fantomex trzymał się spory kawałek za Hobgoblinem i walczącymi starymi przyjaciółmi – Hawkeyem i Swordsmanem. Ani przez ułamek sekundy nie pomyślał jednak by wspomóc łucznika w jego walce ze swoim mentorem, gdyż jego cel był jasny – miał zdobyć włócznię Odyna. Dlatego też, kiedy tylko stało się jasne, że Hobgoblin przejął Grungira, Fantomex uznał za stosowne unieszkodliwić go. Przycisnął mocniej pedał gazu w zdobycznym kabriolecie cadillaca i pędził w stronę latającego złoczyńcy. Zbliżał się do niego powoli, lecz systematycznie, a kiedy osiągnął odpowiednią odległość puścił kierownicę i wystawił ręce w powietrze mierząc ze swoich dwóch pistoletów. Nie potrzebował zbyt dużo czasu na wycelowanie, gdyż już po chwili wystrzelił osiem naboi, po cztery z każdej sztuki dzierżonej przez niego broni. Ponad połowa doszła celu, czym po raz kolejny udowodnił, że jest niesamowicie wprawnym strzelcem. Hobgoblin zawył z bólu, gdyż został raniony ramię, gdzie kula przeszła na wylot, dwa kolejne naboje drasnęły lekko jego lewe udo, odrywając maleńkie kawałki kostiumu i mięsa. Pozostałe dwa naboje trafiły w jego lotnię i choć poważniejszych szkód nie wyrządziły, to glider zaczął niepokojąco dymić i charczeć. Zakapturzony złoczyńca wiedział, że mutant nie odpuści, został więc zmuszony do lądowania. Nim jednak to zrobił, posłał w kierunku cadillaca Jean-Philippe'a kilka dyniowych bomb, które Fantomex próbował sprawnie wyminąć. Udało mu się to tylko częściowo, gdyż jedna z bomb wybuchła pod samochodem bliżej jego tylnej części, co spowodowało, że tył cadillaca został wyrzucony w powietrze i przewrócił się do góry kołami. Weapon XIII uderzył się wtedy dość mocno w głowę, przez co był oszołomiony i nie zdążył w porę zareagować, kiedy odziany w pomarańczowy kaptur przestępca pojawił się tuż przy nim i zaczął wyciągać go z samochodu za kołnierz jego jasnego płaszcza. Ręka mu doskwierała, ale nie dawał tego po sobie poznać – przyłożył z całej siły pięścią w twarz Fantomexa, a później kopnął go dwukrotnie w brzuch, przez co członek X-Force padł na ziemię drżąc z bólu. Hobgoblin wymierzył wtedy proste kopnięcie na pochylonego przeciwnika i trafił go w głowę, co z kolei spowodowało, że odrzuciło go to z impetem na drzwi przewróconego samochodu. Ogłuszony bohater stanowił łatwy cel dla swojego przeciwnika i gdyby nie Hawkeye, Jean-Philippe pewnie już by nie żył. Łucznik po pokonaniu Swordsmana ruszył w pościg za Hobgoblinem, a kiedy w pewnym momencie usłyszał strzały i wybuchy to wiedział, że znajdował się coraz bliżej swojego celu. Nie spodziewał się na miejscu kogokolwiek poza bandytą, jednak uznał za stosowne uratować Weapon XIII z opresji. Wystrzelił jednocześnie dwie strzały w kierunku zakapturzonego złoczyńcy, które razem uformowały sieć, oplatając przeciwnika, ratując tym samym Fantomexa przed niechybną śmiercią. Siła spowodowana szybkim lotem strzał odrzuciła Hobgoblina dwa metry dalej, a stalowa sieć oplatała go dość szczelnie. Groty strzał wbiły się w drzwi samochodu, z którego ludzie zdążyli już uciec przerażeni tym, co się działo wokół nich.  
><em>- Wstawaj koleś. –<em> rzucił Barton do ledwo przytomnego i sprawiającego wrażenie totalnie nieobecnego Fantomexa – _Cholera! –_ przecedził przez zęby łucznik, odwracając spojrzenie na usidlonego Hobgoblina. Ten zdołał jakimś cudem wyciągnąć krótkie ostrze, dzięki któremu udało mu się przeciąć sieć i wydostać na zewnątrz. Zdawał sobie jednak najwidoczniej sprawę z tego, że nie uda mu się długo opierać dwójce przeciwników, bo tylko kwestią czasu było, kiedy Fantomex odzyska pełną sprawność. Postanowił dać nogę z miejsca zdarzenia rzucając kilka dyniowych bomb – jedną pod własne nogi, resztę w kierunku łucznika i gramolącego się członka X-Force. Hawkeye chwycił za płaszcz Fantomexa i wytężył muskuły przerzucając go na drugą stronę wywróconego cadillaca. Łucznikowi natomiast nie udało się przedostać na drugą stronę maszyny nim bomby eksplodowały – większość z nich to były zwykłe ładunki wybuchowe, jedna natomiast była czymś na kształt granatu błyskowego. Clint padł na ziemię raniony odłamkami, które poprzecinały jego skórę w wielu miejscach. Na jego szczęście nie były to poważne rany, gdyż żaden odłamek nie utknął w jego ciele ani nie uszkodził żadnego z narządów. Kiedy Hawkeye odzyskał ostrość widzenia, której brak spowodowany był „bombą błyskową" po Hobgoblinie został tylko ulatniający się szarawy dym, prawdopodobnie pozostały z bomby, którą rzucił sobie pod nogi oraz struga ciemnego, któremu towarzyszył zapach benzyny z latającego pojazdu złoczyńcy. Clintowi nie pozostało nic innego niż wraz z ledwo przytomnym Fantomexem dostać się ponownie do miasta.

Moon Knight opadł już z sił, drzewa mnożyły się i mnożyły, wyrastały znikąd i atakowały z przerażającą siłą. Rycerz Khonshu bronił się jak tylko mógł jednakże cały czas był w defensywie, nie mając szansy przebicia się do ataku. Sytuację miało poprawić nieoczekiwane pojawienie się Deadpoola. Spector wysłał go na poszukiwania Black Toma, jednak Wade krążąc po okolicy nikogo nie mógł znaleźć. Najemnik Crossbonesa musiał być bardzo dobrze schowany, musiał mieć także wgląd na całą sytuację by sprawniej kontrolować rośliny. Że też o tym wcześniej nie pomyślałem, rzekł w duchu Biały Rycerz.  
><em>- Zajmij je. –<em> powiedział do Deadpoola. Wilson doskoczył z niebywałą sprawnością i z wesołym okrzykiem rąbał i siekł swoimi mieczami ile miał tylko sił w rękach. Moon Knight wiedział, że musiał działać szybko, bo Wade z takim entuzjazmem rzucił się do tej walki, że długo nie utrzyma takiego tempa. Rozglądnął się po okolicy i zauważył, że najwyższy budynek w okolicy jest oddalony o jakieś pięćset metrów od jego aktualnej pozycji. Nie był przekonany, czy widać z jego dachu aż pół dzielnicy, jednakże nie miał lepszego tropu. Wystrzelił linę, po czym wciągnął się na górę i oberwał w głowę konarem, który wysunął się niespodziewanie znad krawędzi. Zamroczony Rycerz Khonshu spadł kilkanaście metrów w dół, niszcząc betonowy chodnik przy uderzeniu o ziemię. System sanitarny w kombinezonie rozpoczął analizę stanu zdrowia Rycerza. Wstępny skan wykazał stłuczone żebra i wybity bark, jednakże Spector czuł potworny ból w biodrach. Podejrzewał jakiś drobny uraz miednicy, którego wstępny skan nie wykazał, a mógł go wykluczyć z dalszej walki.  
><em>- Rgghh! – <em>wykrzywił się, podczas gdy ból nie przestawał mu doskwierać. Zaaplikował sobie program znieczulający akurat w momencie, gdy po raz kolejny oberwał konarem drzewa. Upadł na drewniany płotek okalający budynek, rozwalając go w drzazgi. Po chwili jego oczom ukazał się Black Tom, opuszczany przez majestatycznie wyglądające gałęzie pokryte liśćmi, pięknymi kwiatami i smakowicie wyglądającymi owocami.  
><em>- Dzielnie walczyłeś, ale to i tak bezcelowe. –<em> rzekł Black Tom głaszcząc brodę. Opuszczające go gałęzie uformowały się w schody, dzięki którym mógł zejść na ulicę, do poziomu Białego Rycerza. – _Miałem cię za mądrzejszego. Bardzo późno domyśliłeś się, gdzie mnie szukać. _  
>Miał rację, pomyślał Moon Knight. Gdyby wtedy, w gabinecie fryzjerskim wyszedł na dach, być może udałoby mu się zlokalizować Black Toma wcześniej. Nie miało to jednak w tej chwili znaczenia. Program znieczulający potrzebował nieco czasu by zacząć działać. Marc mógł próbować grać na zwłokę, ale dobrze wiedział, że nie wykrztusiłby z siebie nic poza obelgami…<br>_- Irlandzki śmieć. _– nie mógł się już powstrzymać, splunąłby, gdyby nie hełm. Black Tom sprawiał wrażenie niewzruszonego, jednak po mało subtelnej uwadze Spectora spojrzał na niego gniewnie i już miał wystrzelić w jego stronę jedną z ostro zakończonych gałęzi, kiedy ostrzał z pistoletów Wade'a rozproszył złoczyńcę zmuszając do obrony. Widocznie Deadpool w jakiś sposób uporał się z drzewami lub atak Białego Rycerza spowodował wystarczające rozproszenie Irlandzkiego sługusa Hydry. Moon Knight, starając się wykorzystać moment i próbując ignorować ból bioder skoczył na najemnika, chwycił go w pół i wywrócił go na ziemię. Zamachnął się i uderzył go z całej siły w twarz, po czym dwukrotnie słychać było pęknięcie kości – policzek Black Toma wyglądał teraz jak przepuszczony przez maszynkę do mielenia, a jeden z jego konarów tak potężnie uderzył Moon Knighta, że kość w jego ramieniu pękła. Osunął się na ziemię i choć program znieczulający działał już niemal na pełnych obrotach, to Spector wciąż mgliście czuł tępy ból spowodowany złamaną ręką. Nie miał siły się podnieść, a ramię nie słuchało go tak jak by tego chciał. Black Tom był ledwo przytomny i w takim stanie stanowił łatwy cel dla Deadpoola, który nabił go na swoje dwa miecze i trzymał go na nich, dopóki Irlandczyk nie wyzionął ducha. Po chwili na miejscu znalazł się Wolverine, Madrox i Spider-Man.  
><em>- Co tu się stało? –<em> spytał z niedowierzaniem Madrox, rozglądając się po zarośniętej różnej maści roślinnością okolicy. Spider-Man rozejrzał się wraz z nim i podrapał się po głowie.  
><em>- Teraz to miasto wygląda znacznie lepiej. –<em> rzucił z przekąsem pajęczak. Po chwili zobaczyli Deadpoola nad ciałem martwego Irlandczyka. – _Boże drogi, miałem nadzieję, że Wolverine żartował._

_- Hej! – _krzyknął Steve w stronę Klawa i rzucił w niego tarczą. Holender za pomocą ataku sonicznego zmienił trajektorię lotu okrągłego kawałka metalu, jednak i tak zarobił potężny cios w nos od Rogersa, który ruszył zaraz za rzuconą tarczą. Klaw zatoczył się, a Steve okładał go dalej, próbując przy tym zniszczyć jego soniczną broń, choć przede wszystkim próbował kupić trochę czasu dla Psylocke. Betsy koncentrowała się dłuższą chwilę, by wejść do umysłu Klawa i sparaliżować go na krótką chwilę. Potrzebowała jeszcze nieco czasu, by ominąć blokady telepatyczne, jakie miał jej przeciwnik i prawdopodobnie każdy z najemników wysłanych przez Hydrę. Kiedy Holendrowi udało się skontrować atak Steve'a i za pomocą dźwięku wyrzucił go pięć metrów w powietrze i dwadzieścia metrów dalej, Psylocke zdecydowała się działać. Uwolniła wszystkie wizje skrywane w mrocznym umyśle swojego przeciwnika.  
><em>- Teraz, Kurt, teraz! <em>– krzyknęła z wyraźnym bólem na twarzy. Po jej twarzy zaczęły spływać kropelki potu, spowodowane niesamowitym poziomem koncentracji i wysiłku. Nightcrawler wiedział już, co należy robić, gdyż wcześniej został telepatycznie poinstruowany przez pannę Braddock. Chwycił przeciwnika i teleportował się, zostawiając za sobą tylko obłok czarnego, ulatniającego się powoli dymu. Po chwili pojawił się w tym samym miejscu, już sam, z szyderczym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
><em>- Gdzie jest teraz? – <em>spytał Steve, trzymając się za obolały bok, który ucierpiał najbardziej po ostatnim ataku. Po jeszcze kilku chwilach Klaw spadł z impetem na murawę stadionu robiąc w niej pokaźne wgłębienie. Siła tego uderzenia była tak wielka, że Holender rozprysnął się po okolicy zostawiając krwisty ślad na wszystkim w promieniu stu pięćdziesięciu metrów. Nightcrawler wzruszył ramionami, wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie.  
><em>- Nowy rekord na dziesięć kilometrów. <em>– rzekł z uśmiechem.  
><em>- Marvel Knights, raport. – <em>rzekł Steve Rogers do komunikatora.  
><em>- Marvel Knights? –<em> zaszydził Nightcrawler w kierunku Psylocke, która lekko pochyliła głowę i uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. Kapitan nie zwrócił na to żadnej uwagi.  
><em>- Tu Spider-Man, skończyliśmy, bandyci pokonani, Hobgoblin uciekł z włócznią. Moon Knight jest ranny. Jest ze mną Wolverine, Deadpool i Jaimie. –<em> usłyszał w słuchawce komunikatora Steve.  
><em>- Logan? – powiedział zaskoczony Kapitan, po chwili jednak oprzytomniał – Jakieś wieści od Hawkeye'a? <em>  
><em>- Nie, jego komunikator znowu nawalił. <em>– powiedział smutno Spider-Man.  
><em>- Cholera. – <em>zaklął zdenerwowany Rogers. Psylocke położyła mu rękę na ramieniu.  
><em>- Wezwij Fury'ego. Poinstruuję telepatycznie twojego kolegę, gdzie nas szukać. –<em> powiedziała Betsy, a Steve Rogers kiwnął jej tylko w geście podziękowania. Po chwili jednak, nastąpiła chwila refleksji - skąd Psylocke wiedziała o tym, że Nick jest w to zamieszany?

Helicarrier dawno nie gościł tylu znamienitych person jak teraz, jednak załoga czuła się bardzo niepewnie tylko podczas obecności Moon Knighta, a teraz mają na głowie całe X-Force, drużynę złożoną z ludzi, którzy odbierają życia bez mrugnięcia okiem. Nick Fury zwołał specjalne zebranie, na którym poza nim i Marią Hill zebrały się obie drużyny bohaterów.  
><em>- Raport. –<em> powiedział stanowczo jednooki.  
><em>- Hobgoblin ma włócznię. Fantomex był na jego tropie, ale coś poszło nie tak. <em>– orzekł Wolverine żując w ustach cygaro spoglądając na Clinta, jakby uważał, że to na barkach Bartona spoczywa odpowiedzialność za niepowodzenie przejęcia artefaktu. Hawkeye przyglądał mu się z obrzydzeniem, jak zresztą niemal każdemu.  
><em>- Gdyby nie ja, to twój człowiek już dawno by nie żył! <em>– wydarł się na mutanta. – _Tak przy okazji, szkoda, że nikt nam nie raczył powiedzieć, że macie swojego człowieka wśród najmusów Crossbonesa. _– powiedział z pretensją łucznik zaplatając ręce na klatce piersiowej ignorując delikatny ból jaki to spowodowało. Spider-Man i Madrox popatrzyli na siebie i pokiwali głowami, Captain rozmasowywał skronie, a Moon Knight sprawiał wrażenie nieobecnego.  
><em>- Doceniamy to, że nam pomogliście X-Force.<em> – rzekł oficjalnie Steve Rogers. – _Ale Nick, to jest kpina. Gdybyś nam o tym powiedział, atak mógłby zostać przeprowadzony znacznie lepiej. A tak omal nie straciliśmy dwóch ludzi w tej farsie.  
>- Nie muszę się przed wami tłumaczyć. Zrobiłem co należało.<br>- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś nam o udziale Logana? –_ spytał Rogers wyraźnie podenerwowany całą sytuacją. Fury pokręcił lekko głową.  
><em>- Nie muszę wam mówić o wszystkim, mam prawo mieć swoje tajemnice. Fantomex infiltrował Hydrę od jakiegoś czasu, X-Force było zamieszane w sprawę w stopniu takim samym jak wy.<br>- I teraz nam dopiero o tym mówisz? Kto jeszcze bierze udział w tej misji? Asgard? Olimp? Avengers? Fantastic Four? –_ powiedział poirytowany Spider-Man wstając z miejsca. – _Za dużo tutaj tajemnic Nicky. To miała być mała operacja, pamiętasz? Czego jeszcze nam nie mówisz?  
>- Waż słowa dzieciaku.<em> – warknął Fury. – _Ciebie nikt tutaj nie prosił.  
>- Ale drużynę zabójców już tak? Nawiedzonego w pelerynie też? – <em>wskazał ruchem głowy siedzącego Moon Knighta, który zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na bieżące wydarzenia.  
>- <em>Jeszcze jedno słowo i cię zabiję. <em>– rzekł w końcu ściszonym głosem Biały Rycerz.  
><em>- Zanim zdążysz wstać, odetnę ci ręce. <em>– rzucił wyzywająco Wolverine wypuszczając kłąb dymu z ust. Czuł obowiązek w obronie Spider-Mana, są przecież braćmi krwi. Moon Knight spojrzał na niego.  
><em>- Dla ciebie mam ciekawsze rzeczy niż śmierć, Howlett.<em> – rzucił wyzywająco Spector.  
><em>- Chętnie zobaczę. – <em>odpowiedział z uśmiechem Logan, gasząc cygaro na dłoni. _  
>- Służę.<em>  
>Po chwili znalazł się już przy Loganie. Zebrani nie do końca wiedzieli jak się zachować, Psylocke jednak powstrzymała Fantomexa, który gotów był rzucić się na pomoc Wolverine'owi.<br>_- Chce to załatwić sam. –_ powiedziała, najwidoczniej odczytując jego myśli. Drużyna przeciwna też się zawahała. Spider-Man z oczywistych względów nie chciał pomagać członkowi swojej drużyny, postanowił jednak rozdzielić zwaśnionych bohaterów, podobnie uczynili Steve i Multiple Man. Hawkeye nie miał ochoty pomagać nikomu.  
><em>- Przestańcie do cholery! –<em> krzyknął Steve. Madrox powielił się kilkukrotnie i przytrzymał rannego Rycerza Khonshu, Spider-Man natomiast założył Wolverine'owi nelsona i trzymał go tak, póki ten nie odzyskał odrobiny zdrowego rozsądku, a zajęło to dobrą chwilę. Między nimi stał Kapitan Ameryka spoglądając raz po raz na jednego bądź drugiego. Podczas tej krótkiej potyczki, pancerz Moon Knighta miał kilka zadrapań po pazurach Logana, podczas gdy Wolverine na pierwszy rzut oka nie ucierpiał ani trochę w tym starciu, za wyjątkiem poszarpanego kostiumu. Rzeczywiście, jego czynnik samogojący błyskawicznie leczył wszelkie efekty ciosów Spectora.  
><em>- Dość tego cyrku, bando pojebów! –<em> wrzasnął Fury na całe gardło i zbliżył się do miejsca zdarzenia.  
>- <em>To ty jesteś pojebany Fury. –<em> warknął Moon Knight wyswobadzając się z uścisku kilku Madroxów. Jaimie spoglądał na Steve'a, który kiwnął tylko głową, co Madrox dość słusznie uznał za znak oznaczający zażegnanie sytuacji kryzysowej. Przynajmniej na razie. Postanowił więc póki co wchłonąć swoje kopie. – _Wykorzystałeś nas jako przynętę. _– kontynuował Moon Knight.  
><em>- Wiesz, Nick…jakkolwiek nie przepadam za Moon Knightem, to on ma rację. Zagrałeś nieczysto względem nas. <em>– powiedział wyraźnie posmutniały Jaimie.  
><em>- Dlaczego Fury? Chcesz, żebyśmy zginęli?! –<em> wycedził przez zęby wściekły Rogers. Nick tylko odwrócił głowę i nie podjął tego tematu, najwyraźniej uważając, że nie musi odpowiadać na zadane mu pytania. Zamiast tego postanowił tylko dolać oliwy do ognia.  
><em>- Kapitanie, proszę odsunąć od służby osobnika zwanego Moon Knightem. Jest bezpośrednim i pośrednim zagrożeniem dla misji. To jest rozkaz. <em>– powiedział oficjalnym tonem dyrektor generalny S.H.I.E.L.D. Twarz Rogersa zrobiła się purpurowa, a dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści.  
><em>- Ty skur… -<em> nie dokończył, bo poczuł na swoim ramieniu zimną, opancerzoną dłoń Rycerza. Moon Knight, jeśli miał szacunek do kogokolwiek w tym pomieszczeniu, to tylko do Steve'a Rogersa. Wysłannik Khonshu kiwnął głową w kierunku symbolu Ameryki, po czym wyszedł z pomieszczenia, a po kilku sekundach wyszedł także Kapitan Ameryka. Zapadła grobowa cisza.

Spector stał nad zamkniętym w prowizorycznej trumnie przyjacielem, który zginął za sprawę, od której go w tej chwili odsuwają. Nic nie idzie tak jak powinno podczas tej misji, czyżby Khonshu się od niego odwrócił? Rozmyślania dwuznacznego bohatera przerwało wejście do pomieszczenia Kapitana Ameryki. Nie zaczął jednak rozmowy, tylko stanął przy nim i przez jakiś czas spoglądał to na niego, to na trumnę.  
><em>- Tak będzie lepiej. –<em> odezwał się w końcu Marc nie odrywając wzroku od trumny. Steve spojrzał na niego wątpliwym spojrzeniem.  
><em>- Naprawdę tak uważasz?<br>- Tak.  
>- Kłamiesz. –<em> rzekł pewnie Rogers. Moon Knight spojrzał na niego swoim zimnym, niebieskim spojrzeniem. – _Dobrze wiesz, że nie poradzilibyśmy sobie bez ciebie. Jeśli nas opuścisz, to nie wiem, czy uda nam się odnaleźć włócznię. Sam widzisz jak paskudne są machlojki Fury'ego.  
>- Muszę pochować przyjaciela. –<em> powiedział Spector. Do pomieszczenia weszło dwóch żołnierzy S.H.I.E.L.D.  
><em>- Mamy rozkaz pomóc zabrać panu…rzeczy.<em> – zawahał się jeden z nich spoglądając na trumnę. Moon Knight kiwnął głową, by zabrali ciało jego przyjaciela, co oni też uczynili. Steve uśmiechnął się smutno i uścisnął dłoń Moon Knighta, który zaraz po tym wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Kapitan Ameryka zauważył, że w dłoni został mu maleńki, delikatnie migający półksiężyc i z tego powodu zaśmiał się radośnie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że dzięki temu małemu urządzeniu Rycerz Khonshu będzie dokładnie wiedział gdzie ich szukać. I wiedział też, że znajdzie ich, choćby miał lecieć na kraniec świata. 


	21. Witamy w Ojczyźnie syropu klonowego

**Rozdział 21: Witamy w Ojczyźnie syropu klonowego**  
>Autor: Skulker<p>

Helicarrier  
>Grupka Madroxów stała przed drzwiami do kajuty Spider-mana.<br>- Ok, wszyscy wiedzą po co tu jesteśmy- spytał oryginalny Madrox  
>- Oczywiście. Mamy przekonać go że zabijanie ludzi jest dobrym rozwiązaniem problemów.<br>- Na odwrót!  
>- Naprawdę?- spytał nieco skonfuzjowany klon – To czemu każdy twój plan uwzględnia nas robiących coś samobójczego?<br>- Ponieważ i tak wracacie? Poza tym to zupełnie inny temat!  
>- A co czeka nas teraz? Znowu zmiana w kamień, a może dla odmiany wysadzisz?<br>- Hej, plan z skamienieniem był Moon Knighta. A zresztą- Madrox wchłonął swoje kopie, po czym wszedł do pokoju pająka.  
>Spider-man leżał na łóżku i uzupełniał swoje filtry z siecią.<br>- Kłótnia z klonami?  
>- Kłótnia z klonami.<br>- Po co w ogóle chciałeś ich użyć?  
>- Wiesz jak to jest, gdy twoim jedynym narzędziem jest młotek, każdy problem wygląda jak gwoźdź. Miałem nadzieję że jakoś przydadzą się do naszej sesji.<br>- A tak, nasza sesja- westchnął Spider- Myślę że już jej nie potrzebuję. Podjąłem decyzję.  
>- Naprawdę? Czyli wyzbyłeś się tych bzdur o...- Madrox zamilkł widząc że Spidey unika jego wzroku- Aha.<br>- Nie jesteś zadowolony?  
>- Dopiero co pozbyliśmy się jednego wątpliwej moralności członka drużyny, pojawia się drugi. Jakiej oczekujesz ode mnie reakcji?<br>- Uwierz, to nie była łatwa do podjęcia decyzja. Długo nad nią myślałem.  
>- Och, całe szczęście. Tak twoje akcje będą całkiem usprawiedliwione.- westchnął Madrox z sarkazmem- Mogę chociaż spróbować cię przekonać do moich racji.<br>- Obawiam się że tracisz czas, ale trzymam za ciebie kciuki. Powiedz więc czemu gdy byliśmy w Anglii nie powinienem zastrzelić Hobgoblina? Czemu to dobrze że Włócznia jest wciąż w jego rękach, a on będzie miał szansę by zabić wielu ludzi którzy staną mu na drodze. Czemu nie pociągnąłem za spust?  
>- Ponieważ zabijanie jest złe.<br>Spider-man patrzył w niego przez chwilę milcząco.  
>- Naprawdę nie mogłeś wyjść z niczym oryginalniejszym?<br>- W tym wypadku celność argumentu jest ważniejsza niż jego walory nowatorskości. Od narodzin cywilizacji zabijanie było uznawane za coś złego. Praktycznie każda obecna religia jest przeciwna zabijaniu. Moi przyjaciele mają różny pogląd na takie sprawy jak aborcja czy eutanazja, ale żaden z nich nie ma takich wątpliwości wobec zabijania. Owszem, znam ludzi którzy je aprobują. Część z nich to ludzie jak Moon Knight czy Punisher. Jednak w większości to przestępcy.  
>Spider-man zastanawiał się przez parę minut nad jego słowami.<br>- Więc uważasz że każde zabicie jest złe.  
>- Oczywiście.<br>- Dobrze więc. Postaw się w teoretycznej sytuacji: Magicznie trafiłeś w przeszłość, do czasów tuż przed Drugą Wojną Światową. Spotykasz Hitlera. Masz możliwość go zabić, bez paradoxu czasowego. Co robisz?  
>- Po pierwsze gram w totolotka i staję się bardzo bogaty. - odpowiedział Jamie bez zastanowienia- A potem... wymyśliłbym jak go powstrzymać.<br>- Jak? Aresztujesz za zbrodnie które nie popełnił, w jego własnym państwie? Ostrzegł Aliantów w nadziei że ci uwierzą? A może spróbował przekonać że zabijanie jest złe i że powinien wrócić do bycia malarzem?  
>- W każdym razie na pewno bym go nie zastrzelił! Zresztą, znając mnie i tak bym chybił<br>- Rozumiem. A jeśli nic nie wykombinujesz pozwolisz by wywołał wojnę i rozpoczął największą fale prześladowań wobec jakiegoś narodu. Największe prześladowanie w historii... do czasu odkrycia istnienia mutantów.  
>Madrox milczał.<br>- Posłuchaj Jamie. Nie lubię tego tak samo jak ty. Niemniej jednak musimy być racjonalni: to walka o przetrwanie. Nie świrować jak Moon Knight i zabijać każdego kto wpadnie w moje ręce. Ale następnym razem nie wolno mi się zawahać. Jeśli sytuacja będzie tego wymagać, będę musiał...  
>Spider-man nie dokończył.<br>- Sam nie wiesz czy jesteś w stanie to uczynić, prawda?- spytał mutant  
>- Muszę być.<br>Zanim Jamie odpowiedział, z głośników poleciał głos Fury'ego.  
>- Kapitan Ameryka i jego drużyna zgłosić się w hangarze. Natychmiast.<br>Bohaterowie wymienili spojrzenia i ruszyli na miejsce zbiórki.

Na miejscu czekała już reszta drużyny z Fury'm i Wolverine'm.  
>- Sytuacja skomplikowała się. - zaczął Nick- Zgodnie z sygnałem Włóczni, Hobgoblin skręcił w stronę Kanady.<br>- I co z tego?- spytał Madrox- Po prostu lećmy za nim.  
>- To nie takie proste Jamie.- odezwał się Logan- Niedawno zmienił się tam rząd. Nowy prezydent ma wysokie ambicję i nie życzy się sobie żadnych „amerykańskich" ingerencji<br>- Przygotowałem już dla was samolot.- Fury wskazał za siebie- Ma w sobie wykrywacz sygnałów włóczni, broń, różne zabawki i co najważniejsze jest dość szybki by dogonić Hobgoblina w niecałą godzinę. Ale nie mogę wywołać międzynarodowego incydentu. Dlatego odwołuję misję.  
>Fury odwrócił się i zaczął liczyć mijające sekundy. Od razu usłyszał jak Clint i Steve biegną do samolotu. W przeciągu siedmiu sekund usłyszał jak nokautują strażników których postawił i jak Spider związuję ich siecią. Po dwunastu usłyszał jak startują silniki. Z lekkim uśmiechem odwrócił się i został oplątany przez specjalną strzałę związują Hawkeye.<br>- Dla realizmu. - mruknął Barton z podobnym uśmieszkiem jak tamten Fury'ego – Hej Logan, lecisz z nami?  
>- Nie mogę <em>bub<em>. - mutant uśmiechnął się krzywo- Podczas ostatniej wizyty w Kanadzie mocno wkurzyłem parę ważnych osób. Moja obecność mogłaby utrudnić waszą misję.  
>Łucznik skinął głową i zamknął zamknął za sobą właz. Rycerze Marvela odlecieli.<p>

Tymczasem Hobgoblin leciał samolotem przez Atlantyk, jednocześnie mając video konferencje z Kingpinem.  
>- Wiesz Fisk, kiedy mnie zatrudniałeś, oczekiwałem że moi przeciwnicy będą mieli przewagę liczebną. Spodziewałem się że zrobię sobie paru nowych wrogów i że będą jakieś komplikacje, zawsze są. Czego nie oczekiwałem że będę miał całe SHIELD na karku!<br>- Nie obchodzą mnie twoje jęczenia Kingsley, masz wykonać zadanie.  
>- Zdobyłem włócznie jak chciałeś- warknął przestępca- Ale przez twoją zabawkę łatwiej mnie śledzić niż Rhino. Daj mi coś by ukryć to gówno!<p>

- Już nad tym pracuję. Przesłałem ci koordynaty do komputera pokładowe. Tam spotkasz kogoś kto wisi mi przysługę. On pomoże ci zablokować promieniowanie Włóczni Odyna. Potem lecisz do mnie.  
>- W porządku, ale jak wrócę pogadamy o jakiejś podwyżce.<br>- Jeśli wrócisz.  
>Kingpin rozłączył się, po czym zadzwonił na inny numer.<br>- Cześć Jacob, to ja...Świetnie, a co u ciebie? Twojej córce podobał się szczeniak którego jej kupiłem?... Aha...Nie nie mogę, może w piątek...Dobra jesteśmy umówieni.  
>Kingpin zapalił cygaro<br>- Jacob, mam do ciebie prośbę. Za parę minut przeleci nad Kanada samolot. Upewnij się że nikt go nie zatrzyma. Trochę później nadleci kolejny, lecący tuż za tamtym. Z nim jest odwrotna sprawa...

Trochę później bohaterowie zbliżali się do lądu.  
>- Jamie, mamy dostęp do bazy danych SHIELD- zauważył Spider-man – Zerknij czego powinniśmy oczekiwać w Kanadzie.<br>- Zobaczmy... Wolverine... Wolverine z Ziemi 1610... i z Ziemi 295... 10005.  
>- Mógłbyś sprawdzić inne hasła niż Wolverine?- warknął Hawkeye<br>- Sorry. Już mam: Sabretooth, Weapon X, Alpha Fight, Deadpool...  
>- Jamie!<br>- Nie moja wina że w Kanadzie nic nie ma. Żadnych inwazji kosmitów, miejsc koncentracji mutantów, siedzib wysoce rozwiniętych laboratoriów.  
>-A co z dawnymi religiami? - wtrącił Peter- Zdaję mi się że Wendigo był powiązany z jakąś dawną kulturą.<br>- Tiaaa, są jakieś informacje o dawnych plemionach Algonikinów, ale są skąpe i ma tu nic ciekawego. Chyba już wyginęli.  
>- Nieważne – mruknął Hawkeye- Od dawna wiemy że jest tylko jedna prawdziwa religia: Zwariowane wierzenia Skandynawów o gościu co lata młotem i jego bracie w idiotycznej rogatej czapce.<br>- Ja widziałem kolesi od innych religii- powiedział pająk  
>- Może, ale to nie ich przeklętym artefaktem uganiamy się po całym świecie.<br>- Koniec rozmów.- przerwał im Steve- Mamy towarzystwo.  
>Radar pokazywał że leci za nimi parę samolotów.<br>- Madrox, nawiąż z nimi kontakt.  
>- Się robi. - detektyw wklepał coś w komputer- Witam Kanadyjczyków, przybywamy w pokoju by...<br>- Mówi generał Johnston.- przerwał mu wojskowy- Właśnie naruszyłeś strefy powietrzne Kanady. Macie natychmiast wylądować, albo zostaniecie zestrzeleni.  
>Madrox wyłączył transmisję.<br>- Matko, jestem fatalnym dyplomatą.  
>- Co robimy Steve?<br>Kapitan zacisnął ręce na sterach.  
>- Madrox, klonuj się i zajmij pozycje bojowe. Clint, masz zrobić mu ekspresowy kurs używania broni. Minuta, nie więcej. Spider-man, siedzenie drugiego pilota. Masz mnie ostrzegać Pajęczym Zmysłem przed atakami. Nie damy się zatrzymać!<p>

Gdzieś w Kanadzie, niedaleko stolicy w Ottawie, żyję plemię Indian. Od wieków są zasymilowani i z pozoru mieszkańcy ich miasta wyglądają na zwykłych Kanadyjczyków. Ale pamięć o starych tradycjach przetrwała i została przekazywana z pokolenia na pokolenie.  
>- Miałem sen.- mówił stary Indianin- Właściwie nie sen, a wizję. Widziałem człowieka z twarzą zakrytą pomarańczowym kapturem. Niósł relikwię stworzoną przez Duchy innych krain.<br>Zakapturzony jest sługą złych duchów, za nim idą inni co chcą go powstrzymać. Widziałem Wojownika z Przeszłości, Wielu o Jednej Twarzy, Łucznika z bólem w sercu i Białego Myśliwego. Ale moja wizja skupiła się na Człowieku w Pajęczej Skórze. Wiem że będzie nas potrzebował. Dlatego musisz opuścić nasze plemię. Musisz go znaleźć nim będzie za późno.  
>Przed starcem klęczał młody Indianin, nie starszy niż dwadzieścia lat. Nosił schludną białą koszulę i kwadratowe okulary. Koło niego leżał włączony laptop.<br>- Nie martw się dziadku. Nie zawiodę cię.


	22. Gdyby Michael Bay pisał Power Rangers

**Rozdział 22: Gdyby Michael Bay pisał Power Rangers  
><strong>Autor: Dżentelmen

Clint i Jamie szybko przemieszczali się na środek samolotu, gdzie znajdowała się główna broń pojazdu. Przeszli przez automatyczne drzwi by znaleźć się w małym pomieszczeniu w którym nie było nic prócz panelu kontrolnego po środku pokoju i trzech włazów; dwóch po bokach i jednego na podłodze. Hawkeye szybko wcisnął kilka guzików, a z włazów na ścianach wyłoniły się sfery z siedzeniami, sterami i sporymi działkami.  
>- <em>Dayum<em> - stwierdził na taki widok Madrox.  
>- <em>Skup się<em> - polecił mu Hawkeye - _Po pierwsze, jeśli chcesz obrócić to..._  
>Przerwał mu nagły wstrząs gdy samolot najwyraźniej wykonał beczkę w powietrzu. Poobijali się trochę o ściany, a Madrox stworzył przez to kilka klonów. Clintowi przysunęło to na myśl inny sposób na walkę z wrogami.<p>

- _Jak to jest, że gdziekolwiek się nie znajdziemy, ktoś chce nas zabić?_ - zagadnął Spider-man.  
>Captain America najchętniej uciszyłby go kilkoma przekleństwami, jednak wiedział, że musi zachować temperament by nie popełnić najmniejszego błędu. Cały czas skupiając się na locie, odpowiedział mu - <em>Jeśli teraz im się uda, to raczej nigdy się tego nie dowiemy. Więc lepiej nie zadawaj głupich pytań i ostrzegaj mnie szybciej przed...<em>  
>Nagle usłyszeli, gdzieś z tyłu, dość głośną eksplozję, a Rogers spojrzał wymownie na Spider-mana. Ten jednak pokiwał głową na boki i stwierdził - <em>To nie my.<em>

Barton, który siedział w wieżyczce oscylującej na zewnątrz samolotu, zawołał z zachwytu - _Na pohybel skurwysynom! Świetna robota Madrox!_  
>Niestety, jego towarzysz nie był równie entuzjastyczny, mimo, że udało mu się zniszczyć pojazd przeciwników.<br>- _Tylko jeden trafił, ale... Wszyscy zginęli..._ - wysapał ciężko Madrox - _A nie... Jeden wciąż żyje._  
>- <em>Mamy jeszcze trochę ładunków wybuchowych. Dasz radę stworzyć więcej klonów?<em> - zapytał go Clint - _Jeśli nie, to wciąż mam plan B._  
>Jamie milczał przez chwilę, próbując otrząsnąć się po tym jak jego klony wyskoczył z samolotu i umarły, wysadzając się i kilku Kanadyjczyków którzy ich ścigali.<br>- _Użyjmy... planu B_ - odparł w końcu.

- _Z lewej!_ - krzyknął Spider-man.  
>Captain szybko użył steru by samolot skręcił w drugą stronę i uniknął rakiety, która jeszcze przez krótki czas leciała, zanim wybuchła uderzając w pobliską górę.<br>Nagle, do kokpitu wpadł Hawkeye który szybko chwycił Spider-mana za rękę i pociągnął go za sobą na tył statku. Steve nie zrozumiał o co chodzi, jednak wiedział, że od tego momentu będzie musiał działać tylko z radarami pojazdu. Przyśpieszył trochę lot i zwiększył pułap, mając nadzieję, że może Kanadyjczycy odpuszczą sobie pościg. Zauważył, że się mylił gdy radar zaczął piszczeć i informować o nadciągającej fali małych pocisków. Trudno było wymanewrować, bo samolot bohaterów był dość dużo. Rogers robił co tylko mógł, jednak po chwili poczuł jak wstrząsnęło całą maszyną. Posiadał pewną wiedzę techniczną i zdawało mu się, że jeden z wrogich pojazdów nie ma już czym strzelać. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że wciąż pozostawały trzy inne.

- _O co chodzi?!_ - wykrzyczał Spider-man, który już mimowolnie podążał za Bartonem.  
>- <em>Potrzebujemy cię do planu B<em> - odpowiedział Hawkeye.  
>- <em>Czekaj... Kto wymyślił ten plan? Bo jeśli ty, to mam pewne wąt...<em>  
>Parker zaniemówił gdy dotarli do pomieszczenia bojowego, bo poczuł silny wiatr i zimno wlatujące przez dziurę w ścianie, którą Madrox i grupa jego klonów próbowali załatać.<br>- _Nie zatrzymuj się! Lecimy na tył!_ - zawołał Clint.  
>Po chwili biegu, dotarli do ostatniego pomieszczenia samolotu, gdzie znajdowała się ogromna klapa ze schodami, przez którą dostali się wcześniej na pojazd.<br>- _Powiesz mi w końcu na czym polega plan B? W ogóle, mieliśmy już plan A?_ - spytał Spidey, bo po obejrzeniu szybko tego co było dookoła, był prawie pewien, że nie ma wokoło żadnych broni których mogliby użyć do walki z wrogiem.  
>Barton od razu ruszył do jednej ze skrzyń, które stały przypięte do ścian, i otworzył jedną z nich by wyjąć nowy komplet strzał. Jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem całej tej wyprawy, powiadomił Fury'ego, że ma mu przygotować w zapasie wszystkie jakie tylko zechce.<br>- _Są_ - stwierdził tryumfalnie Hawkeye.  
>Spider-man rozpoznał wybuchowe strzały i przełknął ślinę, bo zdawało mu się, że jego towarzysz chce zrobić coś karkołomnego. Jego obawy zwiększyły się, gdy tamten spojrzał na nie z uśmiechem i spytał - <em>Jak wytrzymała jest twoja sieć?<em>  
>- <em>Zależy. Myślę, że potrafiłaby utrzymać do kilku ton, jeśli bym odpowiednio...<em>  
>- <em>Nie o to mi chodzi. Czy wytrzyma cztery wybuchowe strzały?<em>  
>Peter zaczynał podejrzewać o co chodziło jego kompanowi, ale mimo to, odpowiedział - <em>Bez wcześniejszych testów nie mogę mieć pewności.<em>  
>Clintowi zrzedła nieco mina.<p>

- _No cóż... Może nadszedł czas by się przekonać._  
>Łucznik podszedł do panelu na ścianie i kliknął kilka przycisków, po czym klapa, prowadząca na zewnątrz, zaczęła się otwierać. Musiał trzymać się rurki wystającej ze ściany by nie wypaść. Przez chwilę obserwował znajdujące się daleko za nimi samoloty wroga. Spider-man czekał tylko aż otrzyma jakiś znak do działania. W końcu, Clint skinął na niego głową, a pająk wystrzelił w niego siecią. Barton wyskoczył za samolotu, a Parker trzymał jedną ręką linę z sieci, drugą wciąż ją tworząc.<p>

Pęd powietrza był tak silny, że Clint nie był pewien czy lina przyklejona do jego pleców, nie wyrwie mu kręgosłupa. Jednakże, na wahanie się było już za późno. Wstrzymał oddech i włączył google ochronne w swojej masce. Z trudem utrzymywał łuk i strzały wycelowane w nadciągające z naprzeciwka samoloty. Wszystko to trwało może dwie sekundy. Wycelował i wystrzelił. Zobaczył cztery eksplozje, tuż przed sobą. Później, pojawiły się kolejne, spowodowane przez zniszczenia na samolotach. Został otoczony przez falę wybuchów tak głośnych, że niemal ogłuchł i tak gorących, że gdyby któryś z nich go dosięgnął, umarłby natychmiast. Przeklął dziesięciokrotnie Kanadyjczyków, Nicka Fury'ego i samego siebie, zanim zauważył, że zaczyna opadać. Nie był pewien czy lina wciąż jest do niego przyczepiona. Gdy w końcu opuścił ogromną burzę ognia, spojrzał na swoje dłonie, wciąż trzymające łuk. O dziwo, oparzenia były tylko powierzchowne. Miał jednak inne zmartwienia, bo las który się pod nim znajdował, zdawał się coraz bardziej zbliżać. Nie wiedział też jak długo da radę wstrzymywać oddech zanim się udusi.

Hawkeye powoli zaczął otwierać oczy, jednak po nie wiadomo jakim czasie od ich zamknięcia, światło było nie do zniesienia. Słyszał jakieś pomruki, ale były tak ciche, że nie potrafił odróżnić słów. W końcu, przemógł się i rozszerzył powieki by ujrzeć błękit nieba i korony drzew nad sobą. Zorientował się też, że leży na miękkiej trawie.  
>- <em>Co jest... w dupę?<em> - spytał, choć nawet jego głos wydawał się przytłumiony. Najwyraźniej jego uszy doznały jakiegoś dłuższego uszkodzenia.  
>- <em>Przyznaję, że egzotyka pytania powala<em> - stwierdził znajomy głos.  
>Clint, powoli podniósł się by ujrzeć Steve'a i Jamie'ego siedzących koło niego, na głazach. Rozejrzał się i spostrzegł, że są na skraju jakiejś polany. Nie rozumiał jakim cudem wciąż żył, więc zapytał - <em>Może jednak mi odpowiecie? Bo...<em> - przerwał na chwilę bo zauważył, że czegoś brakowało - _Gdzie jest Spider-man?_  
>- <em>Ruszył przodem. Okazało się, że Fury wyposażył nas w podręczne wykrywacze energii<em> - wytłumaczył Rogers.  
>- <em>Zwariowałeś?! Przecież wiadomo, że spieprzy sprawę zanim tam dotrzemy! To już Madroxa mogłeś wysłać!<em>  
>- <em>Dzięki<em> - odburknął mutant.  
>Captain pomógł Hawkeye'owi wstać po czym, przemówił - <em>Uważasz, że Spider-man jest nieodpowiedzialny i nie daje sobie rady z ważnymi zadaniami, tak?<em>  
>- <em>W skrócie? Tak<em> - przyznał łucznik.  
>- <em>Temu samemu, nieodpowiedzialnemu Spider-manowi zawierzyłeś dzisiaj swoje życie. I założę się, że gdyby musiał to on zawierzyłby ci swoje. Wiem, że grasz o dużą stawkę, jednak zachowujesz się teraz jak gówniarz i jeśli...<em>  
>- <em>Rozumiem. Heh. Jak za starych czasów, gdy po raz pierwszy dołączyłem do Avengers. Byłem wtedy niezłym dupkiem<em> - stwierdził nieco rozmarzonym głosem Barton.  
>- <em>Nie martw się. Nadal jesteś<em> - wtrącił mu Madrox - _Skoro skończyliście już tą całą dramę, to może ruszymy w końcu w kierunku włóczni?_

Kilkanaście kilometrów dalej, Spider-man skacząc z drzewa na drzewo, podążał za sygnałem z urządzenia. Robił to dopóty, dopóki ten nie zniknął.  
>- <em>Co jest?<em>  
>Bohater zeskoczył na ziemię by sprawdzić czy nic się nie zepsuło. Znał się nieco na tej technologii i po sprawdzeniu, mógł orzec, że wszystko wciąż działało sprawnie. Jednak nie mógł już wykryć włóczni. Oznaczało to, że albo została zniszczona, albo ktoś zamaskował ją tak by nie dało się wykryć jej energii. Ta druga opcja była jednak bardziej prawdopodobna. Parker chwycił za komunikator i skontaktował się z pozostałymi - <em>Chłopaki... Mamy problem.<em>

Gdzie indziej, Hobgoblin pakował włócznię z przyczepionym zakłócaczem energii, do swojego samolotu. Pomagała mu w tym grupa mężczyzn, która uzupełniła też bak pojazdu i sprawdziła jego stan. Podwładny Kingpina wypił ostatni łyk wina, odłożył kieliszek na tacę i założył maskę.  
>- <em>Będę się już zbierał. Znasz mojego szefa i wiesz, że nie jest zbyt cierpliwy<em> - powiedział do siedzącego w kącie pomieszczenia, mężczyzny.  
>- <em>Zaiste. Zanim dostałem pozycję w "prawdziwym" kanadyjskim rządzie i zadomowiłem się tu na stałe, miałem z nim kilka zatargów. Opowiedziałbym ci ale...<em>  
>Przerwał mu odgłos dzwoniącego telefonu.<br>- _Wybacz na chwilę_ - zwrócił się do goblina, po czym podniósł słuchawkę - _Słucham? Tak... Tak... Aha... Co? W jaki sposób?! Przecież byli przeszkoleni w walce przeciw SHIELD! Bohaterowie? Dobra... Nie. Zajmę się tym osobiście._  
>Odłożył słuchawkę i podszedł do Hobgoblina - <em>Powiedz Fiskowi, że następnym razem mógłby mnie uprzedzić o tym, że mój braciszek ma na usługach bohaterów.<em>  
>- <em>"Braciszek"?<em> - zdziwił się Kingsley - _No tak. Ty jesteś Jake Fury. Nie poznałem bo przyzwyczaiłem się do tego, że ten drugi zawsze nosi przepaskę._  
>- <em>Leć już. Ja się nimi zajmę.<em>  
>Goblin ukłonił się teatralnie - <em>Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem. Jednak mam małą prośbę. Jeśli masz zabić Spider-mana, to spraw żeby cierpiał.<em>

Spider-man dostał polecenie by dalej podążać w kierunku w którym wcześniej znajdowała się włócznia. Gdy przestał wykrywać jej energię, znajdowała się tylko kilka kilometrów od niego i się nie przemieszczała, więc miał nadzieję, że jak dojdzie na miejsce to nadal tam będzie.  
>- <em>W końcu cię znalazłem<em> - powiedział jakiś obcy głos.  
>Bohater spojrzał w bok i zauważył, że spośród drzew wychodzi ku niemu młodzieniec z laptopem, otoczony przez kilka małych ptaków.<br>- _Oookej... Kim jesteś?_ - spytał, zdezorientowany heros.  
>- <em>Nazywam się Ma'te Rac. Dziadek nakazał mi odnaleźć i pomóc człowiekowi w pajęczej skórze. I oto jesteś.<em>  
>Spider-man rozglądnął się niepewnie<p>

- _Czy jestem w jakimś show? Nie myślisz chyba, że uwierzę iż tak normalnie znalazłeś mnie pośrodku lasu._  
>- <em>Nie zrobiłem tego sam. Pomogły mi moje ptaki.<em>  
>- <em>Naprawdę zaczynam myśleć, że ci odbija. Serio? Ptaki?<em>  
>Chłopak wcisnął kilka guzików na laptopie, a wszystkie zwierzęta momentalnie wylądowały na ziemi - <em>To mechaniczne ptaki.<em>  
>- <em>No dobra. Ale po co mnie szukałeś?<em> - spytał Parker, jednocześnie przyglądając się małym robotom.  
>- <em>Ponieważ grozi ci niebezpieczeństwo<em> - odparł tamten.  
>- <em>Niebezpieczeństwo? Jakie?<em>  
>Jakby w odpowiedzi, z lasu wyskoczył wilk i rzucił się do gardła Amerykaninowi. Za nim podążyła cała wataha, która szybko otoczyła dwóch mężczyzn.<p> 


	23. Nim zabierze cię matka ziemia…

**Rozdział 23: Nim zabierze cię matka ziemia…  
><strong>Autor: GrayFox

Spider-Man poczuł na plecach zimny dreszcz jednak odskoczył, nim zwierzę rozszarpało mu gardło. Jego nowy towarzysz zdawał się być bardzo zdenerwowany, pośpiesznie wstukiwał coś na klawiaturze swojego laptopa. Ptaki będące na jego usługach wzbiły się w powietrze i pikiem ruszyły w stronę wilków. Spider-Man w tym czasie odskoczył w tył, przyczepił się do drzewa i wystrzelił w stronę zajętych ptakami wilków strumień sieci z obu nadgarstków. Udało my się chwycić jednego oponenta, zamachnął się mocno i rzucił zwierzęciem o drzewo. Dało się słyszeć lekkie chrupnięcie, nie wiadomo było tylko czy kości czy konaru rośliny. Parker zdał sobie sprawę, że wilków jest nadspodziewanie dużo i ciągle przybywają. Mechaniczne ptaki Ma'te Raca atakowały zawzięcie, wzbijając się i opadając dziobiąc agresywne ssaki dziobami.  
><em>- Hej, chłopaki, dzieje się tu coś dziwnego, przydałaby się jakaś pomoc. –<em> zaczął Spider-Man do komunikatora, odpowiedział mu jednak tylko szum. Rzucił się z kopniakiem w stronę wilka, który zbliżył się do jego indiańskiego towarzysza. Zwierzę pod wpływem uderzenia z piskiem padło z impetem na pobliski kamień.  
><em>- Uciekaj! –<em> syknął Parker do chłopca, który spojrzał na niego niepewnie. – _Uciekaj, cholera! –_ rzucił po raz kolejny i w tym właśnie momencie do gardła skoczył mu jeden z wilków. Człowiek Pająk uderzył go mocno, jednakże tak niefortunnie, że wilk zacisnął szczęki na jego nadgarstku. Spider-Man ryknął z bólu, wyswobodził się z potężnych zębów zwierzęcia, przeskoczył nad nim oplatając go siecią i jedną ręką z najwyższym wysiłkiem wyrzucił go w najbliższe chaszcze.  
><em>- Nie mogę uciec, miałem Ci pomóc. –<em> rzucił pośpiesznie młodzieniec. Spider-Man korzystając z minimalnej ilości spokoju chwycił go mocno sprawną ręką za ramię.  
><em>- Jeśli zaraz stąd nie uciekniesz to mi nie pomożesz. – <em>powiedział Peter, dał swojemu rozmówcy komunikator i nadajnik jego pajęczych pluskiew. – _Chwilowo tylko szum, idź na południe. Wywołuj Kapitana Amerykę. Dzięki temu mnie znajdziecie. Rusz się…! –_ w tym momencie ostrzegł go jego pajęczy zmysł. Odwrócił się szybko i zobaczył osobnika, który przypominał w pewnym sensie jego starego przeciwnika – Kravena łowcę, jednak ten stojący przed nim mężczyzna był ewidentnie rdzennym Amerykaninem, było jednak w nim coś bardzo niepokojącego – jego oczy stanowiły same białka a twarz pokrywały czerwone malowidła wojenne. Na głowie miał coś w rodzaju kaptura z wilczej skóry z którego na plecy opadała spora połać wilczego futra, w dłoni natomiast dzierżył metalowy tomahawk. Jego twarz nie wyrażała praktycznie żadnych emocji. Zamiast tego szybko zamachnął się swoją bronią, a Spidey mimo osłabienia ugryzieniem wilka zdołał uskoczyć przed ciosem. Po chwili jednak z jego gardła popłynęła cienka strużka krwi - ostrze musiało być wybitnie ostre, że wystarczyło delikatne muśnięcie by przeciąć kostium i skórę bohatera. Odruchowo Peter złapał się za gardło chcąc minimalnie zatamować krwotok widząc przy tym jak wilki zbierają się za jego nowym przeciwnikiem. Człowiek Pająk zacisnął rękę w pięść i przyjął bojową pozę, gotowy do dalszej walki.

_- Nie żałujecie? _– rzucił niespodziewanie Madrox. Hawkeye nawet nie zareagował na niego przeciskając się przez krzaki uważając na poparzenia po swoich ostatnich wyczynach, Steve natomiast minimalnie zwolnił kroku i spoglądnął na chwilę w kierunku mutanta. Ten wzruszył lekko ramionami i uważnie przeszedł przez jeden z większych konarów.  
><em>- No wiecie, tego wszystkiego. Tej całej kabały, szalonych klonów, długów u Fury'ego, Moon Knighta. – <em>zaczął sennie wymieniać Jamie po czym ponownie wzruszył ramionami – _Ja bym chciał już wrócić do domu._  
>Steve nie wspomniał o jego rozmowie z Moon Knightem. Być może powinien, być może lepiej, żeby drużyna wiedziała o jego układzie z Rycerzem Khonshu. Nie był jednak pewien kilku rzeczy, przede wszystkim z czasem zaczęły go nachodzić wątpliwości czy Spector rzeczywiście się pojawi, a nawet jeśli to zrobi to jak się zachowa. Jego nienawiść względem Spider-Mana i czysta niechęć względem Hawkeye'a jest faktem co najmniej niepokojącym. Już na Helicarrierze pokazał, że jest gotów stawić w brutalny sposób czoła każdemu, nawet osobie, której nie powinien dać rady. Rogers zmarszczył brwi na myśl, która przemknęła mu przez głowę – ile trzeba, by Moon Knight pozabijał ich wszystkich?<br>_- Mam to w dupie. –_ rzucił od niechcenia łucznik. – _Chociaż Moon Knighta to dobrze, że już nie ma. _  
><em>- Spider-Manie, jak ci idzie? – <em>próbuje wywołać pajęczego bohatera Kapitan Ameryka, nie spotkał się jednak z żadną odpowiedzią. – _Spider-Manie, odbiór. _  
><em>- Mówiłem. –<em> przewrócił oczami Barton. Madrox rzucił w niego patykiem.  
><em>- Ale z ciebie dupek. Mam cię już dosyć. –<em> Multiple Man udał obrażonego, Hawkeye prychnął tylko rozdrażniony pod nosem i ruszył dalej przed siebie.  
><em>- Mam nadzieję, że nic mu się nie stało. – <em>powiedział Steve z lekką obawą wyraźnie wyczuwalną w jego głosie.

Spider-Man stoi zmęczony i ma przed oczami mroczki. Stracił sporo krwi i przed dwoma sekundami został mu zadany cios trzonkiem tomahawka. Podczas gdy Parker już ledwo dyszał i tylko kwestią kilku ciosów było kiedy straci przytomność, to jego przeciwnik w ogóle nie przejawiał jakiegokolwiek zmęczenia stoczoną walką.  
><em>- Kim jesteś? –<em> powiedział zmęczony Peter, jego oponent nie raczył jednak odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Zamiast tego natomiast rzucił się pędem na niego, zmęczony Parker nie reagował już tak szybko mimo błyskawicznego ostrzeżenia ze strony jego pajęczego zmysłu. Oberwał trzonkiem w bark i poleciał do tyłu, udało mu się jednak zrobić salto i wylądować bezpiecznie. Wyskoczył wówczas jak najszybciej potrafił i sprawną ręką wyprowadził cios na szczękę Indianina, który jednak z największą łatwością tego ataku uniknął. W odpowiedzi kopnął kolanem w żebra Spider-Mana, który głośno kaszlnął i opadł na ziemię.  
><em>- Kim jesteś? –<em> powiedział resztką sił Człowiek Pająk. Indianin schował tomahawk za pasek i nachylił się nad Pająkiem i ściągnął mu maskę. Twarz Petera jest zmasakrowana, jego oko podbite, warga rozcięta a z rozciętej skóry na gardle wciąż kapie krew. Indianin rozwiązał skórzany kubrak a na jego klatce piersiowej pokazały się czerwone znaki wojenne. Następnie nabrał krwi z gardła Parkera i nasmarował sobie jakiś nieznany symbol na piersi. W tym momencie Parkera przeszedł dreszcz – został pokonany, a wszystkie malowidła na ciele jego wroga to trofea, zdobywane z każdym następnym wyeliminowanym przeciwnikiem.  
><em>- Zawiodłem się. –<em> przemówił w końcu Indianin. – _Mówił, że jesteś dobry. Mówił, że będziesz godnym przeciwnikiem. Walczyłem kiedyś z innym Pająkiem. Był znacznie lepszy. _  
>Spider-Man nie miał siły analizować tego kim mógł być ten inny Pająk ani jak to się stało, że nigdy nie słyszał o tym Indiańskim wojowniku, skoro ktoś z jego w miarę bliskiego otoczenia z nim walczył.<br>_- Cierpisz pająku? –_ zapytał. Parker nie ma siły odpowiedzieć. – _Cierpisz? –_ ponowił zapytanie Indianin, ale Peter nadal nie odpowiadał. Wilczy wojownik kopnął go w brzuch czym przewrócił Petera na plecy. Szybko uklęknął na nim przybijając go kolanem do skalistego podłoża górzystej Kanady. Wyciągnął tomahawk i zadał cios ostrym końcem w staw barkowy wbijając się na kilka centymetrów w ciało Amerykanina. Parker wrzasnął z całych, pozostałych w jego płucach sił. – _Cierpisz? –_ ponownie zapytał wilczy wojownik.  
><em>- Tak… -<em> wyszeptał Peter Parker będąc na granicy wytrzymałości i walcząc z sobą samym o zachowanie świadomości. Jego przeciwnik wciąż nie przejawiał żadnych emocji.  
><em>- Wciąż za mało. –<em> powiedział i wstał z otępiałego ciała Spider-Mana. – _Niedługo nadejdzie koniec. _  
>Spider-Man nie czuł jak zostaje podnoszony w górę przez swojego nad podziw silnego przeciwnika, nie czuł też jak opada. Jednak poczuł uderzenie, pod którego naporem miał wrażenie, że pękł mu kręgosłup. Poczuł to każdym zakończeniem nerwowym, każdą komórką swojego ciała i wydał z siebie krzyk jeszcze głośniejszy niż przed chwilą, mimo iż zdawało się to zupełnie niemożliwe. Tracąc przytomność i rejestrując jedynie fragmenty wydarzeń widział, jak Indianin podnosi go na ręce i rzuca w przepaść i w momencie uderzenia o ziemię Parkera ogarnęła ciemność.<p>

_-Kurwa mać z tą włócznią. Jak mamy ją znaleźć, skoro nie widzimy jej sygnatury na tym cholernym czymś? –_ kipiał ze wściekłości Barton. Sytuacja prezentowała się mało ciekawie, bohaterowie błądzili po kanadyjskim lesie, nie wiadomo było w którą stronę się udać, gdzie jest Spider-Man i czy udało mu się coś znaleźć. Poza ogólną wskazówką, że ostatnia znana pozycja włóczni była gdzieś na północy herosi nie mieli absolutnie żadnego punktu zaczepienia.  
><em>- Czy ktoś mnie słyszy? –<em> rozległ się głos w komunikatorze. Kapitan Ameryka momentalnie przyłożył dłoń do komunikatora, a towarzyszący mu Hawkeye i Madrox nie potrafili ukryć zdziwienia.  
><em>- Tu Kapitan Ameryka. Gdzie jest Spider-Man?<br>- Co mu zrobiłeś ty sukinsynu?! – _wypalił Madrox cały wręcz gotujący się ze wściekłości.  
><em>- Nazywam się Ma'te Rac… <em>  
><em>- Co za kretyńskie imię. –<em> przewrócił oczami po raz kolejny Hawkeye.  
><em>- …i miałem pomóc człowiekowi w skórze pająka. Niestety zjawiły się wilki i ich pan. <em>  
><em>- Chodzi o Spider-Mana tak? Gdzie on jest? –<em> zapytał możliwie jak najspokojniej Steve. Denerwował się, bo zgodził się na udział Spider-Mana, mimo iż był osobą kompletnie postronną, w tej kampanii, czuł się więc za niego odpowiedzialny bardziej niż za innych.  
><em>- Dał mi urządzenie naprowadzające. Od jakiegoś czasu wykrywa jednak dwa punkty zamiast jednego…<em>  
><em>- Gdzie jesteś? – <em>spytał Kapitan Ameryka, jednocześnie dał bezgłośny znak Hawkeye'owi, że powinien wspiąć się na najbliższe drzewo celem ustalenia pozycji. – _Rozpal ognisko._

Dwie godziny później bohaterowie wraz z nowym kolegą znaleźli źródło nieruchomego punktu na detektorze Spider-Mana. Za pomocą strzały zakończonej liną i ptakom młodego chłopca udało się wydostać z przepaści ciało. Steve padł na kolana i tulił do siebie człowieka, którego kochał jak syna. Syna, którego nigdy nie miał.  
><em>- Przepraszam cię synu… - <em>płakał nad ciałem bohatera Kapitan Ameryka – _Przepraszam, że cię tu zabrałem._  
>Madrox również przyklęknął i objął przyjacielsko Steve'a. Rogers jednak nie zwracał na niego uwagi.<br>_- Musimy iść. Jemu już nic nie pomoże. –_ powiedział w swoim stylu Clint. Widząc brak reakcji ze strony Steve'a łucznik położył mu rękę na ramieniu. – _Steve, on nie żyje. _  
><em>- Nie. – <em>powiedział krótko indiański chłopiec. Widząc minę towarzyszy pośpiesznie dodał – _Moja ptaki mówią, że on żyje. Jego serce bije, stracił mnóstwo krwi, jest bardzo osłabiony, ale matka ziemia nie zabrała go jeszcze do siebie. Jest bardzo silny. Chyba można mu jeszcze pomóc._  
>Rogers chwycił chłopaka za kubrak.<br>_- Jak? – _wycharczał niczym obelgę Kapitan Ameryka.  
><em>- Zabierzmy go do mojej wioski. Jeśli ktoś może mu pomóc to tylko szamani i starszy wioski. <em>  
>Steve zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie wierzy w ani jedno słowo młodego chłopaka. Jednakże wiedział też, że nie ma w tej chwili żadnego punktu zaczepienia, a ta wioska jest jedyną, choć niezwykle mglistą nadzieją dla Spider-Mana.<br>_- Prowadź. Szybko._

Wilczy wojownik stał na zboczu góry przyglądając się całej sytuacji. Drapał za uchem dużego wilka, który znajdował się zaraz obok niego.  
><em>- Może jest silniejszy niż myśleliśmy, Asho. Jego towarzysze są różni. Silni i słabi. Słabi nie warci znaku. Ale Gwiazda i Łucznik godni. Idą do wioski, tam musimy ich znaleźć. <em>  
>Wilczyca spojrzała na niego rozumiejącym wzrokiem po czym zwróciła spojrzenie na jego skórzany but. Wojownik pochylił się i ściągnął z siebie nadajnik, który musiał mu podrzucić Spider-Man nim stracił siły do walki i rozgniótł go w palcach. Wilczyca znów podniosła wzrok.<br>_- Tak, Asho. Niedługo wrócimy do domu._


	24. Podsumowanie

**Rozdział 24: Podsumowanie  
><strong>Autor: Skulker

Używając strzał Hawkeye'a oraz otaczającej ich roślinności, Steve zrobił prowizoryczne nosze dla Spider-mana. Drogę do wioski Ma'te Raca przeszli w pełnym napięcia milczeniu.  
>Wioska okazała się wyglądać dość typowo. Jedyne co zdradziło im że są na miejscu był czekający na nich stary Indianin oraz lekarze którzy przejęli Spider-mana.<br>- Mamy najlepszych lekarzy w kraju. - zapewnił ich Ma'te Rac - Łączymy nowoczesną technikę z ludowymi recepturami. Jeśli ktoś może mu pomóc to mój dziadek.  
>Kapitan Ameryka pokiwał niemrawo głową.<br>- Dobra drużyno, na razie spocząć.  
>- Nie powinniśmy pozadawać paru pytań? - spytał wątpliwie Hawkeye - Nawet nie wiemy kim są ci ludzie.<br>- Przyjaciółmi. To jedyne co jest teraz ważne.  
>Kapitan Ameryka zostawił Madroxa i Hawkeye'a samych.<br>Madrox wzruszył ramionami.  
>- Indianie z super technologią. Widziało się dziwniejsze rzeczy.<br>Steve Rogers poszedł do lasu. Chciał przez chwilę być sam.  
>- Zapominasz o priorytetach Kapitanie.<br>Nie dano mu tego.  
>- Podejrzewałem że się pojawisz Moon Knight.- powiedział bohater odwracając się - I pamiętam co jest moim priorytetem: ratowanie żyć.<br>- To ciekawe. Ile z nich uratujesz pozwalając by Włócznia Odyna wpadła w ręce Kingpina?  
>- Spider-man jest umierający. Nie zostawiamy nikogo.<br>- Dostał już pomoc! Fakt że będziesz siedział na swoim tyłku nie pomoże mu zdrowieć. A jeśli nie ruszymy to jego śmierć pójdzie na marne. Śmierć Frenchie'ego też.  
>Spector nie zmienił tonu głosu, ale Kapitan zrozumiał że uderzył go w czuły punkt.<br>- Moon Knight, życie twojego przyjaciela było równie ważne co Spider-mana. Nikt...  
>- Później będziemy się martwić o moje cholerne uczucia. Mamy świat do ocalenia, musimy wziąć się w garść zanim będzie za późno.<br>Kapitan Ameryka zacisnął rękę na tarczy.  
>- Masz rację. Idę zebrać drużynę.<p>

Tymczasem Madrox i młody Indianin siedzieli koło szpitala. Z pokoju w którym był Spider-man dochodziły dźwięki muzyki i podejrzane zapachy.  
>- Więc Ma'fe...Na're..Male..<br>- Przyjaciele z spoza plemienia mówią na mnie Matt.- uśmiechnął się Indianin  
>- Matt. - mutant skinął głową z wdzięczności - Mogę spytać co twój dziadek tam robi?<br>- Ciało twojego przyjaciela jest silne. Miało już wiele śmiertelnych ran i wróciło do zdrowia. Tak naprawdę martwimy się o jego ducha.  
>- Ducha?<br>- Po to miałem go znaleźć.- Indianin spojrzał w niebo.- Moje plemię wierzy że człowiek rodzi się z dwiema duszami. Za każdym razem gdy wahasz się podjąć jakąś decyzję, obie duszę walczą o kontrolę. To naturalny porządek rzeczy, człowiek z jedną duszą, nie byłby człowiekiem. Jednak w przypadku Spider-mana sprawy poszły za daleko. Niezgoda między jego duszami stała się tak silna że jego dusze przestały współpracować. To czyni go słabym  
>- Moje plemię ma dług wdzięczności wobec Człowieka w Pajęczej Skórze. On i mutant słusznie zwany Wolverine przywrócili spokój w tej okolicy gdy biali ludzie polowali na Wendigo. Wiele im zawdzięczamy.<br>Madrox pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu.  
>- A co jeśli jego dusze nie połączą się? Jeśli różnice między nimi są zbyt duże.<br>Indianin zacisnął medalion w ręce.  
>- Wtedy twój przyjaciel zginie.<p>

Spider-man znajdował się w ciemnej pustce. Przed nim znajdował się drugi Spider-man. Wyglądali tak samo, tyle że jeden był miał cały czerwony kostium, a drugi niebieski.  
>- Nie wiem co się dzieje, ale jakby co to twoja wina,- powiedział czerwony pająk<br>- Masz na myśli fakt że nie jesteśmy martwi? Czemu nie, mogę być winny.- niebieski rozejrzał się wokół – Ale teraz serio, gdzie jesteśmy?  
><em>Jesteście tam gdzie zawsze byliście: wewnątrz samego siebie.<br>_- No świetnie, kolejny głos w mojej głowie. - westchnął czerwony- I gada jeszcze bardziej od rzeczy niż poprzedni,  
>- Zaraz, a to nie ty jesteś moim wewnętrznym głosem? - niebieski podrapał się po głowie<br>- Sam już nie wiem. Ostatnie parę dni było trochę dziwnych.  
><em>Żaden z was nie jest nadrzędny wobec drugiego. Jesteście dwiema stronami jednej monety.<br>_W ciemności zaczęły się pojawiać sceny kłótni obu Spider-manów.  
><em>Ostatnie wydarzenia sprawiły że przestaliście widzieć siebie jako jedność. Jeśli ten proces nie zostanie zatrzymany, obaj zginiecie.<br>_Spider-mani spojrzeli po sobie i skinęli głowami.  
>- W porządku bezcielesny głosie znikąd. - powiedział czerwony pająk – Co mamy zrobić?<br>_Jedynym sposobem integracji dwóch przeciwnych elementów jest zniwelowanie czynnika entropii w procesie dyskursu.  
><em>- ...co?  
>- Jeśli dobrze rozumiem.- powiedział niebieski pająk- Mamy po prostu to obgadać.<p>

Madrox dostał informację że ruszają w drogę. Nie chciał zostawić Pająka samego więc wybrał trzech w miarę kompetentnych klonów na jego strażników (Chciał zostawić więcej, ale bał się że skończą mu się kopie. W ostatnich dniach wiele ich stracił i nie miał czasu na „regenerację"). Pierwszego wysłał kiedyś na Wschód by uczył się sztuk walki. Czarnego pasa nigdy nie zdobył, ale wciąż pamiętał parę ruchów. Drugi był tym samym który prowadził przesłuchanie Octopusa. Jamie nie był pewien ostatniego klona: był ponury, oschły i traktował Madroxa jakby był idiotą. W myślach nazwał go Hawkeye-Madrox.  
>Razem z Clintem dołączył do Kapa w sali pełnej komputerów.<br>- Jakąś godzinę przed waszym przybyciem w Kanadzie pojawił się dziwny sygnał.- mówił Matt – Moje ptaki wytropiły jego źródło zanim zniknął.  
>Na ekranie pojawił się obraz silnie bronionej bazy wojskowej.<br>- Kolejna baza do sforsowania? Nie brzmi trudno. - stwierdził Madrox  
>- Niestety mam złe wieści.- Indianin zaczął wklepywać coś w komputer- Oto obraz z kamer przez ostatnie parę godzin.<br>Bramy magazynów otworzyły się i ludzie w przyśpieszonym tempie zaczęli wyciągać z nich skrzynie. Po jednej z nich trafiło do jednej z siedemnastu pancernych pojazdów. Każdy z nich otrzymał obstawę i pojechały w różnych kierunkach.  
>Hawkeye zaklął paskudnie.<br>- Umiesz stwierdzić z której z nich jest źródło sygnału?- spytał Steve  
>- Sygnał zniknął zanim was spotkałem. - Ma'te Rac rozłożył ręce – Równie dobrze mogła zostać w bazie.<br>Zapadła chwila ciszy, w której każdy z bohaterów zastanawiał się co robić dalej.  
>- Czy twoje ptaki dalej wszystko nagrywały? - spytał nagle Madrox<br>Indianin spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.  
>- Tak, ale tylko przez kilka minut. Miały patrolować najbliższą okolicę, dalej tracę zasięg.<br>Madrox machnął ręką po pokoju.  
>- Rzuć obrazy z tych kamer na ekrany, potem zapętlij je w kółko.<br>Matt zawahał się przez chwilę, ale skinął głową. Sekundę później włączyły się wszystkie komputery w sali ukazując im obrazy siedemnastu konwojów z różnych perspektyw.  
>Madrox skopiował się i zaczął je wszystkie oglądać.<br>- Aha! - wskazał triumfalnie jeden z ekranów – W tym nie ma Włóczni Odyna.  
>- A to skąd niby wiesz? - spytał z przekąsem Hawkeye<br>- Drogą dedukcji mój drogi Bartonie. - Multiple Man popukał się w głowę – Obecny posiadacz Włóczni chciał zgubić nasz trop, więc rozesłał konwoje z fałszywym cargo. Jednak nie każdy konwój jest dostosowany do wiezienie tak cennej przesyłki.  
>Madrox wskazał ponownie ten sam ekran.<br>- Ten pojazd zostawia plamy oleju za sobą. Oznacza to że albo człowiek który nim jedzie jest idiotą i znaczy swój ślad albo chcieli użyć wszystkich samochodów i nie dbali o takie szczegóły. W obu przypadkach nie sądzę by włócznia była w tym konwoju.  
>Kapitan pokiwał w podziwie głową.<br>- Dobra robota Madrox. - Steve zwrócił się do reszty grupy- Dobra drużyno, mamy plan działania. Hawkeye, przyjrzyj się karabinom maszynowym na samochodach i ludziom którzy je obsługują. Oceń którzy z nich wyglądają na zawodowców. Ja ocenię ich działanie taktyczne. Ma'te Rac, gaś wskazane przez nas ekrany. I spróbuj wyostrzyć obraz. Do roboty ludzie, za piętnaście minut chce znaleźć te włócznię!

Czerwony Spider-man spojrzał na swoją niebieską replikę.  
>-No dobra, zacznijmy od najprostszego pytania: Uważasz że powinniśmy zabijać przestępców- niebieski bohater skinął głową- Skąd to się wzięło? Jesteśmy w tym biznesie od lat, czemu teraz wyskoczyłeś z nowymi poglądami?<br>- To nie jest takie proste. Ta myśl powstała u mnie u samego początku. - zaczęły pojawiać się nowe obrazy – W dniu w którym zostaliśmy Spider-manem.  
>Pojawiły się sceny z włamywaczem w domu Parkerów i płaczącej ciotki May.<br>- Gdy dowiedziałam się o śmierci wujka Bena byłem wściekły. Ruszyłem w pościg za jego mordercą z zamiarem zabicia go. Jednak kiedy odkryłem że morderca jest tą samą osobą która wcześniej puściłem, zrozumiałem że to ja jestem winny. Gdyby to jednak był ktoś inny... naprawdę nie wiem co by się stało.  
>- Zabicie go nie zwróciło by wujkowi Benowi życia. - odezwał się czerwony Spider-man – Obwiniałem się za jego śmierć, ale zemsta w niczym by nie pomogła. Właśnie dlatego walczymy ze zbrodnią, żeby zapobiec takim katastrofom.<br>- Też tak myślałem. - przerwał mu niebieski – A potem umarła Gwen Stacy.

Dziesięć minut później Rycerze Marvela praktycznie skończyli. Zostały dwa nagrania: Jedno pokazywało dobrze strzeżony konwój jadący na zachód. Bohaterowie zgodnie stwierdzili że pilnujący go żołnierze wyglądają na są czujni i dobrze uzbrojeni. Niestety drugie nagranie trwało tylko dziesięć sekund. W ostatniej sekundzie widać było jak jakiś drapieżny kot zaatakował metalowego ptaka.  
>Trójka bohaterów bezmyślnie oglądało zapętlone dziesięć sekund. Można było z niego wywnioskować że konwój udawał się na północ oraz że konwój był trochę gorzej uzbrojony od poprzedniego. Jednak to mogło być tylko wrażenie.<br>- Moim zdaniem powinniśmy jechać na zachód. - stwierdził Clint – Pewnie Kingpin wiezie włócznię do Madiporu by sprzedać na aukcji.  
>- Równie dobrze może chcieć ją dla siebie- sprzeciwił się Madrox – Może zamierza zakopać ja na Północy i za siedem lat spokojnie odkopie gdy wszystkie tropy ostygną.<br>- Na wschodniej granicy Kanady wciąż stoi Hellicarier SHIELD. Na jego miejscu odsunąłbym się od niego jak najdalej jak możliwe.  
>- Podobnie rozumowaliśmy w Londynie i okazało się że byliśmy w błędzie!<br>Ich dyskusja przerodziła się w kłótnie, do której (po różnych stronach) dołączyły kopie Madroxa.  
>Tylko Steve siedział nieruchomo przed komputerem.<br>- _Północ czy zachód? Gdzie ja bym zabrał Włócznie Odyna?  
><em>Obie opcje brzmiały dość prawdopodobnie.  
>- <em>Północ czy zachód?<br>_Oczy zaczęły go boleć od powtarzania tego samego video, ale nie pozwolił sobie na mrugnięcie.  
><em>- Północ czy zachód?<br>_- Północ.  
>Steve zamrugał i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Clint i Jamie dalej się kłócili, a Matt patrzył na nich z lekkim niepokojem. Nikt nie zwracał się do niego.<br>Super żołnierz zawahał się. Czyżby zdawało mu się?  
>Ponownie zacisnął pięści.<br>- Marvel Knight, assemble! - Hawkeye i Madrox uciszyli się i spojrzeli na niego.- Zwijamy się. Jedziemy na północ.

Spider-mani patrzyli w milczeniu na sceny z kolejnych walk z Green Goblinem: ich pierwsze spotkanie, dzień w którym odkryli jego swoje tożsamości i Norman stracił pamięć. Jego powrót i zrzucenie Gwen z mostu.  
>- Nie raz rozpamiętywałem tę noc. - powiedział cicho niebieski Spider-man – Zastanawiałem się co zrobiłem źle. Czy byłem za wolny czy nie starałem się dość mocno? Czy może powinienem zapobiec temu wydarzeniu zanim Norman odzyskał pamięć.<br>- Nie mogliśmy przewidzieć co się wydarzy.  
>- Nie przewidzieliśmy że przestępcy ranią ludzi? - głos niebieskiego Spider-mana stał się ostry. - Spoiler panie mądraliński: Przestępcy sprawiają że ludzie cierpią. Przez Octopusa nie żyję kapitan Stacy, przez Hobgoblina Ned Leeds, przez Carnage masa ludzi!<br>Wokół Spider-manów zaczęło latać masa flashbacków.  
>- Oficer Jean DeWolff, Ben Reilly, Nathan Lubensky. Ile z tych śmierci możemy usprawiedliwić? Ile z nich mogliśmy zapobiec? Kto ma zginąć byś ty to zrozumiał? Flash? Ciocia May? Mary Jane?<br>- Dość!  
>Wszystkie obrazy zniknęły poza jednym. Spider-mana mierzącego z pistoletu do Hobgoblina.<br>- Czara się przelała. - wyszeptał niebieski pająk – Jakie masz kontrargumenty?  
>Czerwony Spider-man bez słowa podszedł do fantomu siebie i Hobgoblina. Okazało się że jest w stanie ich dotykać.<br>- Nie mam żadnych.  
>Czerwony Pająk chwycił pistolet i zaczął go oglądać.<br>- Mogę mówić o stawaniu się tak złym jak przestępcy albo o tym że nie możemy gdybać jakby wyglądał świat gdybyśmy postąpili inaczej. Ale to były by tylko wymówki. Logicznie rzecz biorąc masz rację. Mam tylko jeden warunek.  
>Czerwony podszedł do swojego niebieskiego bliźniaka i wręczył mu pistolet.<br>- Zastrzel Hobgoblina.  
>Niebieski spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.<br>- To tylko fantom. Iluzja stworzona przez nasz umysł. Strzelenie do niego nic nie zrobi.  
>- Więc nic złego się nie stanie jeśli to zrobisz.<br>Nagle wspomnienie zaczęło się ruszać. Całość nabrała bardziej realnego uczucia.  
>- Wyobraź sobie że to się dzieje naprawdę. Że znowu jesteśmy w tej pozycji, tylko że goblin naprawdę ma włócznię. I jeśli go nie zastrzelisz, możesz postawić tysiące ludzi w niebezpieczeństwie.<br>Niebieski Pająk patrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym uniósł pistolet. Wycelował w Hobgoblina i odbezpieczył broń. A potem opuścił ją z powrotem.  
>- Skąd wiedziałeś że nie będę w stanie tego zrobić?<br>- Ponieważ jestem tobą. - uśmiechnął się smutno czerwony – Nie ważne jak bardzo się rozdzieliliśmy: wciąż jesteśmy jesteśmy tą samą osobą. A wiem że nigdy nikogo bym nie zabił. Niestety to prawda że ludzie umierają. I nie ważne jak będziemy się starać, nigdy nie uratujemy wszystkich. Na logikę moglibyśmy ocalić więcej z nich gdybyśmy nie mieli granic moralnych. Ale życie polega na czymś więcej niż tylko kierowaniu się logiką. Od dzieciństwa uczono nas zasad moralnych, co jest właściwe a co nie. Możemy je odrzucić jako nie praktyczne. Ale jeśli odrzucimy moralność, to o jaki świat walczymy? - czerwony spojrzał niebieskiemu w oczy - Rozumiesz?  
>W tym momencie Spider-mani zaczęli się świecić i połączyli się w jednego.<br>- Zgaduję że to znaczy tak.

Spider-man otworzył oczy. Leżał w łóżku szpitalnym, a nad nim stały trzy (a raczej jedna) znajome twarze.  
>- Dobrze widzieć cię znów w świecie żywych pajączku.- Uśmiechnął się pierwszy Madrox. Mówił jakby z akcentem.- Jak się czujesz?<br>- Znacznie lepiej niż przez ostatnie parę dni. - Peter podniósł się gwałtownie, po czym syknął z bólu- A jednocześnie jakbym bił się cztery godziny z Venomem. Co się stało?  
>- Dłuższa historia. W skrócie...<br>Madrox przerwał gdy usłyszał krzyki dobiegające z przedpokoju. Szybkim ruchem zerwał firankę z kija nad oknem, po czym wybiegł z nim, kręcąc nim jak bronią. Przez kilka sekund słychać było walkę, po czym jego martwe ciało wpadło przez drzwi.  
>- Był nawet słabszy niż przypuszczałem.- powiedział Indianin z pogardą. Był to ten sam który wcześniej niemal zabił Spider-mana. - Mam nadzieję że jesteś gotów by kontynuować naszą walkę.<p> 


End file.
